


Dragon

by insanitykisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual powerful reader, F/M, Half Indian Harry, Half edited, I rather you read it on there, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Not Proofread, Percy Weasley Bashing, Reader is apart of the Golden Trio, Reader is basically edited into the books, Slytherin Reader, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Username on Wattpad is SLy_SNAKE, unedited, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitykisses/pseuds/insanitykisses
Summary: In which a muggle-born is destined for a path of darkness she refuses to take. With the golden trio on her side (and an unexpected 'companion') she sets off to find out the truth about her family and Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Reader one sided, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 0;_

_A Quick Announcement from a Harry Potter Fan_

_(in other words, an author's note)_

  
༒

**TW:**

**THIS BOOK CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND ABUSE.**

This is the only author note in the book, so it might be quite long. Anyways, the Harry Potter books and movies don't belong to me, they belong to J.K Rowling.

When I first began reading fan-fiction of the Harry Potter characters, I was quite pleased to find out that Draco had a few good x readers. But as I continued to watch the movies and read the books I also found that I also like Ron, but he has zero long x readers. (There's quite a few but they're short} so I decided to write a fanfic about him.

I started this fic a couple years back so the writing improves as you go.

Also, I'm not sure how I want Y/n's character to be I'll try to keep her personality consistent so she doesn't seem weird. Like in the first couple of chapters she seems emotionless then in the next chapter she's very sassy, so I'll try to make her personality the same.

I am also not sure how to get Y/n to develop relationships with some of the characters because of what I'm going to have her do, but I'll figure it out. (I'm making it up as I go)

**(THIS IS BASED ON THE BOOKS.) ONLY THEIR APPEARANCES AND HOW I DESCRIBE THE CHARACTERS ARE BASED ON THE MOVIES.   
  
**

{Update: originally I was going to keep their looks as their actors and actresses in the movies, but I have now decided to have Hermione be black and Harry be half Indian, but Ron will still be described as how Rupert looks. If that makes any sense)

For example, in the book, Ron is described having a long nose and being very tall. But in the first movie Ron has a wide nose and he's quite short.

Also, Y/n doesn't have any defining features mentioned such as skin tone or hair or eye colour, or even body type since I know there's plenty of POC who like Harry Potter.

Due to Harry Potter having an insane lack of POC characters I'll also be adding more characters who are a person of colour. I'm not sure what tho, I have a character in mind who's Asian, but I also want to add more diversity so maybe someone who's Dominican. Or someone's who's black. I'll just do both.

You can also tell how y/n feels about certain people because of how she addresses them. For example, she'll call people she likes by their first names and people she dislikes by their last name.

For people she has a crush on, I'm not sure yet but I'll figure it out. If you have any idea how she should address people she likes please comment.

**IM NOT THE BEST WRITER.**


	2. Chapter 1; A Dreamy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets her Hogwarts letter.

**Y/N AWOKE ON** a hard surface. She wished she could say she was surprised when she realised she wasn't in her bed, but in all honesty, she wasn't. It had been a great deal of time since she last slept in her mom's trailer.

Y/n was in an empty animal cage. The circus tent that the animal cage was in was fairly quiet except for the soft purring of the tigers. Y/n tried to sit up but the bruises on her body made her wince.

Eventually, Y/n managed to get up. She walked out of the cage and looked at the tiger's cage. He looked so sad. Y/n honestly didn't like how Mr. Darcy, the man who ran the circus, treated the animals.

Y/n sat in front of his cage with a small smile. "They hurt you too, huh," She said, making sure to keep her distance. She could feel the tiger become less scared around her already.

She smiled wider. Y/n could always feel the emotions of animals. She wished she could do the same with humans, but she liked animals more. They're less complicated. They're also great listeners.

"Y'know I know how you feel. Not entirely, but I know how it feels to be hurt by people who's supposed to take care of you." Y/n frowned slightly. "But there's always someone who will care for you. For me it's my Aunt, Princess. She's the absolute best. I love her a lot."

The tiger looked at her with curious eyes. He walked closer to her practically leaning against the cage door. Y/n scooted closer to the tiger as well. She could see cuts on the side of his body.

Y/n slowly reached out her arm to pet the tiger, but she was interrupted by a rough hand yanking her arm harshly. Y/n slightly winced pain. She looked up only to see Mr. Darcy. He looked slightly anger with a red face and squinty eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much time I wasted looking for you?" He asked with a voice that cut like knives.

"Sorry, sir I just woke up," Y/n replied, refusing to make eye contact with the man.

Mr. Darcy is the man who runs the circus, so Y/n always made sure to be respectful towards him. "What do you need, sir?" She asked. She already knew the job Mr. Darcy wanted her to do.

Trust me, she loves animals, but she rather not clean up their waste. She stood and walked out of the circus tent.

Y/n wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was covered in dirt and smelled of animal faeces. She walked to her trailer praying her mother didn't lock the door.

When she opened the door, Y/n silently cheered. She entered the kitchen to see her Aunt Princess. Princess was cooking dinner. Y/n had to admit she much preferred her aunt over her own mother. It's too bad she could any see her aunt when the circus visits a certain city.

"Hello! Holy shit! You need a shower you smell worse than a pig's asscrack!" Princess yelled.

Y/n rolled her eyes playfully. "Your comments really hurt my self-esteem, " she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah oh — you got something in the mail. Maybe a love letter from Mr Darcy's son. I've noticed he's been eyeing, " Aunt Princess wiggled her eyebrows as she handed the girl a letter.

Y/n scoffed. "As if I would subject myself to dating someone as disgusting as Toddy Darcy."

She opened up the letter and began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard)**

**Dear Ms Ebony,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed** **a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"What the fuck?" Y/n muttered to herself. "Language!" Aunt Princess scolded.

"What the hell is Hogwarts?" Y/n asked Princess. Her aunt grabbed the letter out of her hand and read it quickly. Her face paled slightly.

"I should've realized this sooner." She said. This only furthered Y/n's confusion.

"Realized what sooner?" Y/n asked once more.

"Look, Y/n you have an uncle who can do unexplainable things. Magical things, and he had gotten a letter much like this one. Basically, you're a witch and you're going to attend a magical school or whatever." Aunt Princess acted like she was talking about the weather.

"I . . . W — what!" Y/n felt a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, your uncle disappeared a couple years back. When you were a baby I believe. I wonder how he's doing — Y/n are you okay? You look a bit sick."

Y/n stumbled a bit before everything went black.

༒


	3. Diagon Alley

**THE DEPARTURE WAS ODD.** Normally, mothers would be crying if their little girl was leaving to an odd school, but Ms Ebony kept her cold composure. In fact, it seemed as if Ms Ebony was glad that y/n was leaving.

Aunt Princess, however, was hysterical. She was crying about how she didn't want her baby to leave the nest or something like that. She kept giving y/n long hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

It took about ten minutes just to calm her down.

Ms Ebony and Y/n had an awkward handshake rather than a loving hug. After the awkward and embarrassing departure, Y/n paid for a ticket to London and entered the train.

Once on the train, Y/n opened up her second letter. The letter read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, silver** **fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Salamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a small** **toad**

**PARENTS REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

Y/n sighs in annoyance. This letter had a long list of things to get. Y/n pulled out her muggle money. It definitely won't be enough. After she pocketed it, she leans back in her chair, waiting until the train arrived in London.

Y/n stops in front of a grimy old pub. "This appears to be the Leaky Cauldron, " she tells herself as people pass her by. She walks into the pub.

The inside of the pub was worse than the outside. It was poorly lit and shabby. The most bizarre thing out of the place was a giant man with a tiny boy in baggy clothes. The boy looked just as confused as she was.

“The usual, Hagrid?" The bartending asks, already reaching for a glass. The giant of the man which y/n knows is named Hagrid replied, "Can't Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business."

"Good Lord, " Said the bartender, as he peered at the tiny boy, "Is this - can this - ?" The bartender seems to be at a lost for words at the sight of the boy.

The few people inside the pub have gone completely silent. Y/n was still confused. Questions filled her head as everyone peered at the small boy. Was he famous?

"Bless my soul, " the bartender says in a quiet voice, "Harry Potter... What an honour."

Y/n's eyes widened as the bartender practically ran towards the boy. He seized his hand and what seemed like tears flowed down his cheeks.

_'Yup, definitely famous'_

"Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

For a few seconds, everyone was silent and the poor boy didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Harry was bombarded by a crowd of people, shaking everyone's hand as their voices overlapped.

Y/n tried to make it through the crowd, but they were so tightly packed trying to greet Harry Potter. Y/n sighs out of pure annoyance. "Excuse me." She taps the boy's shoulder.

Harry turns around expecting to greet another person, but he was met with a look of boredom. "I'm trying to get through, " she speaks softly.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. The girl in front of him was relatively beautiful, delicate skin and beautiful eyes. "Sor- uh I'm sorry, " Harry apologizes. Harry was about to say something else but was cut off by Hagrid.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Finally, the crowd of people left Harry alone. Hagrid and Harry walked through the bar, y/n following close behind.

They walked through the courtyard which wasn't very nice. Hagrid grins at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'." 

Y/n looked at Harry with a look of curiosity. "What exactly are you famous for?" She asked. Harry became flushed at just hearing y/n speak to him. He gulped nervously. "For nothing in particular," he said shortly. Y/n raised an eyebrow at that.

Hagrid turns to y/n, finally noticing the girl's presence. He examined the girl's clothes and demeanour. "Ah you must be a muggle-born, " he says.

"A muggle-born?" Y/n asks confusion spreading across her face. "A witch with non-magic parents, " he explains. Y/n nods her head. "That man, Professor Quirrell, is he always so afraid of everything?" Y/n asks, noticing the professor's uneasy speech.

"Oh yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject - now where's me umbrella?"

Y/n was shocked, to say the least. Vampires are real and her professor is afraid of everything. Harry seemed to have the same look of confusion on his face as well.

"Vampires are real? That's amazing. They must be really cool!" Y/n said with a slight excitement. Harry gave y/n a look of disbelief.

"Yup very real. Very, very real," Hagrid mumbles as he began to count bricks by a trash bin.

"I wonder if they really suck blood. Are they really allergic to garlic? Can they go out in the sun? I can't wait to meet one," Y/n rambled to no one in particular.

Harry was a little shy to admit, that he found it quite cute of her. "I assume most of those are myths," Harry said, quietly.

Y/n's eyes glimmer with an ambitious look. "I can't wait to find out the secrets of the magic world," she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Hagrid muttered to himself, "Three up... Two across..." he pointed at the brick wall. "Right stand back Harry and..." he trails off not knowing the girl's name.

"Y/n. My name is Y/n Ebony."

"Okay stand back Harry and Y/n."

Hagrid began to tap the bricks. The bricks began to shake and wiggle soon a small hole appeared and it got larger and larger. The hole became as big as Hagrid. It was an archway with a cobbled street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, " Hagrid says. Y/n followed Harry and Hagrid through the archway which closed right behind them.

The sun beamed on a shop that had cauldrons outside of it.

_'You really must be dreaming!'_

If only she was.

After a quick trip to the bank which y/n accompanied Harry and Hagrid, Harry, feeling generous, decided to give Y/n a couple of Galleons. They took a cart ride back.

"Might as well get yer uniforms, " said Hagrid. He still wasn't sure why the strange girl was following them, but he knew Harry seemed to be less uneasy with the girl by his side. Y/n also kept asking questions about all the Peculiar things she saw. All of which, Hagrid answered with patience.

Hagrid walks towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen Y/n, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Hagrid looked very green in the face.

So, Harry and Y/n entered Madam Malkin's shop alone without the company of the giant of a man. Y/n felt kinda nervous entering the shop alone, but she couldn't wait to get her school uniforms.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling with dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry was about to speak. Y/n remained quiet admiring the interior of the shop. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with pale skin and white-blond hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch put on his long black robes. Y/n was sure she's never seen someone with such light coloured hair.

Madam Malkin put y/n and Harry on footstool's on the side of the pale boy. The witches put long robes on them on began to fit them to their proper sizes.

"Hello, " greeted the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

Yes, " Harry and Y/n said in unison.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, " said the boy. His voice seemed bored and very drawled.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Y/n's eyes lit up at that comment. She liked it when people questioned or challenged authority. "How do you plan on doing that? What type of broom do you have? Also, I quite like your hair. It's very nice and looks very silky," Y/n said. She loved giving compliments.

The pale boy's face changed into a smirk. "My hair is rather unique, isn't it? My father says almost all of our family has light coloured hair, " he said only focusing on the last question.

The room fell silent for a bit before he spoke once again.

"Have you guys got your own brooms?" The boy asks.

Y/n shook her head. "No, but I can't wait to get one. I've never ridden a broom before. Is it fun?" She asked.

While Harry gave a simple. "No."

"Yes, riding a broom is lots of fun. Once you get one, you should learn how to play Quidditch. I personally think everyone should at least be decent at the game," the boy said. While Y/n nodded despite not knowing what Quidditch is.

The boy turned to Harry briefly forgetting he was there. "Do you play Quidditch at all?" He asked.

"No, " Harry answers once more.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No," Harry simply answers. While Y/n shakes her head.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry only responds with a simple hum.

"What's so bad about Hufflepuff?" Y/n asked.

"Well, most of the time Hufflepuffs are weak and can't defend themselves so they're seen as the weakest House." He answered.

Y/n opened her mouth to ask more questions about the other Houses when she was cut off by the pale boy.

"I say, look at that man!" he said, motioning towards the front window of the shop. There stood Hagrid, grinning at Harry and Y/n pointing to the three large ice cream cones meaning he couldn't enter the shop.

"That's Hagrid, " Y/n says, still looking at the window. "I suppose he works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, " said the boy, finally looking at y/n, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

Y/n shrugs her shoulders not really knowing much about Hagrid. This made her take a mental note to ask Hagrid about himself.

"He's the gamekeeper, " said Harry. Y/n can tell Harry already disliked the boy which she didn't quite understand because he just seemed misinformed.

"Yes exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a but on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Maybe y/n was wrong about the boy being misinformed. Was Hagrid really a savage? He doesn't seem like it.

"I think he's brilliant, " Harry said, coldly.

Y/n nodded in agreement. She didn't quite know Hagrid, but he seemed like a kind and good-hearted man.

"Do you?" said the boy, sneering. "Why is he with you guys? Where are your parents?"

"My mother didn't want to come with me, and my father isn't around anymore," Y/n replied. Her mood slightly dropped.

"And my parents are dead, " Harry said, shortly. He seemed like he rather not speak on it. Y/n gave a Harry a sympathetic frown.

"Oh, sorry, " the boy said, unapologetically. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean."

Y/n didn't get to answer because the boy began to speak once more. Now he was getting on her nerves.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin, said, "That's you done, my dear."

Harry almost hurriedly hopped off the footstool, leaving y/n with the pale boy. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

The boy looks at y/n who had a dull expression despite being indirectly insulted for being a muggle-born.

"Well what's your surname?" The boy asked once more. Y/n wished that the witch fitting her robes would hurry up, but she seemed to be struggling.

"Ebony. Y/n Ebony, " Y/n introduced. She decided not to tell the boy that she was a muggle-born. "Ebony? I haven't heard of your family, " The boy said.

Y/n shrugs her shoulders. "They aren't popular with people." it wasn't really a lie, her mother isn't popular with people.

"Okay. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco reaches out to shake the girl's hand. Y/n couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she told him that she's a muggle.

Nonetheless, Y/n shook the prideful boy's hand. "You're done, dear, " the witch who was fitting her robes spoke. "Thank you, " Y/n replied, hopping off the footstool.

Y/n hurriedly runs out of the shop trying to catch up to Hagrid and Harry. Malfoy watched as the girl ran out of the shop. He was indeed intrigued by the girl for some odd reason.

She didn't seem intimidated by him and she had eyes that were filled with wonder. Plus, she complimented his hair. His father will definitely hear about this.

"Which is your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander asked Harry and Y/n.

"Er- well I'm right-handed, " said Harry.

"And I'm Left-handed, " Y/n replied.

"I'll do Mr Potter first. Hold out your arm. That's it." Mr Ollivander measured Harry's arm multiple times. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hair, Phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Y/n watched in amazement as the tape measure, measured Harry on its own. Soon, Mr Ollivander was handing Harry wands over and over never seeming satisfied.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder how - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry grabs the wand seeming tired of this. When Harry waved his wand red and gold sparks shot out. Hagrid cheered, very jolly, while Mr Ollivander cried.

After Mr Ollivander told Harry that his wand's brother belonged to the same person who gave him that scar, Harry hurriedly paid seven gold Galleons.

He patiently waited for Y/n to get her wand, though.

The tape measure, measured y/n arms and other random places. While Ollivander took down boxes of wands. He made her try several different wands all of which didn't work.

"Two very tricky customers — I see — what wand would best suit you — here try this one. Black walnut wood with unicorn hair core, fourteen and half inches with unyielding flexibility."

Y/n takes the wand, swishing it over her head. When she brought the wand down. The wand burned Y/n's hand making her drop it.

As soon as Y/n dropped the wand and looked at her hand, the burn disappeared. Mr Ollivander gave Y/n more and more wands, but nothing seemed to work. Y/n began to get hot with nervousness.

Ten minutes of trying out different wands. Every time Y/n would try a wand with unicorn hair core her hand seemed to burn. Mr Ollivander thought this was very curious.

"Y/n we'll be waiting in Diagon Alley for you," Harry said before he left with Hagrid. Once they left the shop Mr Ollivander turned to Y/n with a look of astonishment.

"I can't seem to find a wand that best suits you. You're going to have to leave my shop," Mr Ollivander said.

Y/n's eyes widened. "No! Please, I'll try harder. There must be a wand in here that's meant for me," Y/n said, frantically.

Mr Ollivander shook his head. "Look, when I said get out of my shop, I mean go to another shop. There's a place in Knockturn Alley that might help you." Mr Ollivander gave Y/n a piece of paper.

_**'Mr Welsh'** _

Y/n looked up at Mr Ollivander with a confused look. Mr Ollivander then gave Y/n very specific directions to Mr Welsh's shop.

Knockturn Alley had a very sinister aura. People stared at her suspiciously. Some calling her something that sounded like 'rudblood'. Despite all this, Y/n continued deeper into the shady place. She was determined to get a wand.

Y/n stopped in front of a shady looking shop. She knocked on the heavy wooden door. The wood seemed to be dying. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside of the shop.

The heavy door swung open revealing a smelly old man. His beard was gray and nappy, and his eyes were bloodshot red. Y/n almost shivered at the sight of him. "Mr. Welsh?" She asked, timidly.

"Here for a wand?" He asked. "Yes, Mr. Ollivander sent me. He said that his shop wouldn't have a wand that was meant for me," Y/n replied.

Mr. Welsh hummed in amusement. "What does that mean?" Y/n asked. Mr. Welsh's eyes flicked with excitement. "This is the first time a mudblood has come to my shop. Come on in," He muttered, not answering the question.

Y/n followed Mr. Welsh into the small place. Dead animals hung from the wall and the shop smelt of vomit and booze. Y/n gulped nervously as she looked at Mr. Welsh, who was digging through a bunch of dirty boxes. He suddenly stood up and placed a bunch of odd looking wands on to the table. "Sit," he ordered.

Y/n silently obeyed and sat at the dirty table. "Try this one. This wand is made up of Wampus cat hair with laurel wood," Mr Welsh said, handing the girl a hand.

Y/n twirled the wand over her head. When she brought it back down she exploded a glass jar. "Hm, on to the next one. Unicorn hair core —"

"No! I can't! Unicorn hair core burns my skin!" Y/n yelled out, quickly. Mr Welsh's eyes widened before he smirked. "I think I have the wand just for you," He said before heading into a back room. After a few minutes, he came back.

"This is the one for you. I'm sure of it. Made up of horned serpent horn core and ebony wood. It has unyielding flexibility," Mr. Welsh said with a twinkle in his bloodshot red eyes.

Y/n grabbed the wand and repeated her action from earlier. This time, warmth filled her tiny body. It was like getting wrapped up in a blanket on a winter day. Black streams of light shot out of wand.

"Told ya."

"Is that all?" Y/n asked, admiring her wand.

Mr. Welsh didn't reply and just slammed a book on the table in front of Y/n. This made Y/n flinch. "I gotta tell ya about you're wand. The core there is very special. Horned serpent horn core is very sensitive to Parseltongue. Whenever someone speaks Parseltongue it vibrates. It will also warn you of danger by giving off a musical tone."

Silence filled the small, smelly shop as Y/N stared at her wand with admiration "Okay now, that will be fifteen galleons," Mr Welsh grunted.

"What! Why? Harry only had to pay like seven at Mr. Ollivander's!" Y/n yelled. "Well I said fifteen!"

Mr. Welsh and Y/n argued back and forward for a bit until y/n was able to bring the price down to ten galleons.

It was late afternoon by the time y/n and Harry made their way back down Diagon Alley. The two kids finally started talking as they made their way back to the train station. Harry found Y/n very interesting and smart for her age.

Hagrid announced that they had time for something to eat before the train leaves. He bought Harry and Y/n a hamburger and they sat on plastic seats to eat them.

"You all right Harry?" Hagrid asks concern lacing his voice. Harry was quiet for a few moments as y/n ate her burger as if she hadn't eaten in years. In all honesty, she wasn't sure when was the last time she had eaten a full meal.

"Everyone thinks I'm special, " he said. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander. . . but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."

Y/n put her hand on Harry's shoulder as in a way to comfort him. "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure lots of students at Hogwarts don't know what they're doing their first year. Like that blond boy said, most don't even know Hogwarts exists until their letters arrived. I'm sure we'll be able to catch up easy enough."

Harry seemed to relax at her words. "T.. Thanks, y/n, " he said, shyly. "No problem, Harry."

"It seems your train is here, " Hagrid says. He hands y/n a ticket to Hogwarts. "Remember First o' September. It's on your ticket."

Y/n boarded the train without Harry since he was taking a different train home. Her eyes beamed she couldn't wait to attend the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

༒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and bad. Sorry I skipped parts like the bank part even though I know it's important, I was just really tired.


	4. Chapter 3; A Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**THE LAST MONTH** of summer went by too slowly for y/n's liking. Hours felt like days and days felt like weeks. The only thing that was passing her time was cleaning the circus animals' cages and reading her new school books, and whenever she wasn't doing either of those things, she was playing outside with some of the other kids.

This didn't occur very often since Ms. Ebony liked to keep Y/n inside to do chores which included cleaning the entire trailer from top to bottom.

Speaking of Ms Ebony, she simply hated the idea of her daughter going any place that she wasn't there. Not because she was worried about her safety, but because she couldn't her control any longer. She became even colder; 'Accidentally' forgetting to feed her, no longer cleaning up her wounds, and she even stopped caring when y/n was out late at night.

And since Aunt Princess wasn't around much because the circus only visits her town three times a year, she couldn't take of Y/n either.

However, whenever Ms Ebony gave Y/n the 'luxury' of seeing her, she would try to demean her in any way she seemed fit. Ms Ebony would call y/n the devil, she would tell her how she's the reason her father is gone, and on some occasions Ms Ebony would hit Y/n.

To say least, Y/n couldn't wait for the school year to start.

Y/n finally arrived at King's Cross station. She was lucky that the circus was set up in a town near the train station. She pushed her cart of school supplies.

Y/n pulled the ticket out of her backpack and looked at the platform number. The ticket read platform nine and three-quarters. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had hardly ridden the train, but she has never heard of platform nine and three-quarters. She kept rereading the ticket just to make sure. Y/n gulped nervously.

"Y/n!" A voice yelled. Y/n turned around to be face to face with the supposedly famous Harry Potter. "Oh hey, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" Y/n asked.

"Er -I actually came over here to ask you the same thing, " Harry replied. Y/n and Harry begin to mentally panic. Y/n gulped once more, and she began to do the one thing she could do, rant.

"It's really interesting how witches and wizards use trains like muggle-borns. You would think they would have some spell to teleport or something like that. Perhaps, they use trains becau —" Y/n was cut off by Harry.

"Y/n, relax you're going to run out of oxygen with how fast you're talking." Harry gave a small smile.

Y/n nodded heat rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry." 'I hope he doesn't find me annoying.'

"Well this sucks. What if we miss the train?" Harry asked. A worried look rested upon his face. "I mean life just started to not suck, you know?" He added.

Y/n nodded in understanding. She assumed Harry didn't like his guardians either. She decided to distract him.

"Harry what is the name of your pet owl?" Y/n asked, looking at the beautiful snowy owl. Harry smiled softly. "Her name is Hedwig." The two children talked for a bit more before they overheard a very interesting conversation.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry and Y/n snap their heads towards the person who made that comment. It was a plump woman who had four boys with nice red hair trailing behind her. Y/n noticed they had an owl. 'It would be weird for a muggle to have an owl.' Harry and Y/n follow the woman.

"Do you think they're witches and wizards too?" Y/n asked. The question was obvious, but you could never be too sure.

Harry nodded. "They have to be. They said the word muggles and have a owl."

The family stopped and so did Y/n and Harry.. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three quarters!" Piped a small red-headed girl, holding her mother's hand. Y/n frowns at the sight. She wondered what it felt like to hold her mother's hand. "Mom can't I go . . . "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. "

The oldest looking boy walked towards platforms nine and ten, but as he approached y/n blinked and the red-headed boy was gone.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman ordered her next son to go.

"I'm not Fred. I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking. I am Fred," the boy said before doing the same as Percy while his twin followed. And just like that, they were gone.

Harry and Y/n were still confused about how they did it. The third brother did the same thing, one moment he was there, then he was gone.

"Excuse me, "Harry said to the woman. Y/n mentally thanked Harry for getting the courage to speak to her.

"Hello, " she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed to her youngest son. He had the same red hair as his brothers, and nice freckles littered his face. (Yes. I know movie Ron didn't have freckles, but I like freckles so 🤪)

Y/n wanted nothing more than to compliment his appearance, but she refrained from doing so. "Um, yeah. We just don't know how to get there," Y/n said.

"Get on the platform?" She asked to clarify. Y/n and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry, " she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

Y/n nodded trying to show she wasn't nervous. She leaned forward on his cart and took off on a run. The barrier came closer and closer. She braced for impact but it never came.

She looks at a nice steam engine which was packed with people. A sign overhead read: Hogwarts Express. Y/n smiled widely at the sight.

Harry came after her, slightly crashing into Y/n, making her fall. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Harry is quick to apologize. Y/n stands up ignoring the pain in her leg.

"It's fine. Let's head on the train before we miss it, " she said, walking towards the steam engine. Harry and Y/n found an empty compartment on the end of the train.

Harry put his owl in first before trying to lift the trunk in. Y/n quickly put Nimbus down before trying to help Harry. Unfortunately for them, the trunk was too heavy causing them to drop it painfully on their feet.

Y/n winced in pain.

"Want a hand?" Y/n looks up to see one of the twins from earlier.

"Yes, please, " Said Harry.

"Oy Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, y/n and Harry were able to get their trunks on the end of the compartment. Y/n picked up Nimbus letting the snake wrap himself around her.

"Thanks, for your help, " Y/n said.

Harry moved his sweaty hair out of his eyes, revealing his lightning bolt scar.

"What's that?" One of the twins asked, pointing to the scar.

"Blimey, " said the other. "Are you - ?"

"Yes, he is Harry Potter, " Y/n answered, recognizing the look of disbelief. She smiled in amusement at their expressions.

The twins gawked in amazement as Harry turned red. "Fred? George? Are you there?" Their mother voice called.

"Coming, Mom."

With one final look, the twins hopped off the train.

Y/n turns back to Harry. "So how does it feel? Being famous I mean," Y/n asked. Harry stayed quiet for a second as if to think. "Overwhelming, but at the same time, this is the first time people have cared about me or what I have to say," He answered.

Y/n hummed in response. She pondered on Harry's words. 'This is the first time people have cared about me.'Was it possible that Harry's gets the same treatment that y/n has to endure?

Harry and Y/n continued to watch the red-headed family out the window as the plump woman tried to wipe something off Ron's face. Y/n once again felt envious. She frowned once more.

Soon the train began to move, Harry watched the mom wave at her sons until she disappeared when the train turned a corner.

To say the least, Y/n was ecstatic. Ever since she got her Hogwarts letter she has been dreaming of this day.

The compartment door opened revealing the youngest red-head. Y/n smiled at the boy.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to y/n. "Everywhere else is full."

"No, you can sit, " Y/n answered. Ron quickly sat down, briefly looking at Harry's scar. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins that helped Y/n and Harry were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Les Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right, " mumbled Ron.

"Harry, " Said the other twin. "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye, " said the three kids. The twins left, shutting the compartment door as well.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked, unable to contain the question anymore.

Harry gave a simple nod.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, " said Ron. "And have you really got - you know. . ."

Ron pointed to Harry's forehead, referring to his infamous scar.

Harry pulled back his bangs, revealing the lightning bolt scar. Ron stared in amazement.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -?"

Y/n wondered who was You-Know-Who.

"Yes, " Harry said, quickly, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron seemed eager to know more.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow, " Said Ron. Y/n couldn't help but think that Ron was easily impressed. Ron suddenly turned to Y/n, as if he barely remembered she was there.

"Sorry, Who are you?" Ron asked as the girl stared at him with a happy expression. "Y/n Ebony. Nice to meet you." The two kids shook hands.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, what is it like having a family of wizards?" Y/n asked.

"Well it's just like muggle families, but with magic. My father is obsessed with muggle things," Ron answered. Y/n nodded quickly thanking Ron for answering.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry. Y/n can tell that Harry was intrigued by Ron. Y/n herself was quite interested in the boy.

"Er - yes, I think so, " said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must lots of spells, right?" Asked y/n, peering down at Ron, who was only an inch shorter than her.

The Weasleys were obviously an old wizarding family that Draco mentioned in the shop. "Erm, no, not yet, but my brothers know a lot of magic, " Ron replied.

Ron finally decided it was time to ask questions of his own.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles, and you are a muggle-born, right?" Ron said. "What are they like?"

"Some are good some are bad, but most are bad." Y/n answered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I wish I had three wizard brothers, " he said.

"Five, " corrected Ron, looking slightly sad at the fact. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a fat rat that was sleeping. Y/n couldn't help but gleam at the adorable, ugly creature.

She also made sure to keep an eye on Nimbus. She doesn't want her snake to eat the old rat. Even though she feels that Nimbus is too small to eat the giant rat.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up, Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scrabbers instead."

Ron's face flushed. He felt as if he said too much, so he went on staring out the window. Y/n knowing how it felt to own close to nothing decided to tell Ron about herself.

"Yeah, same goes for me. I never have anything new besides these robes because Harry gave me money. Sometimes my mother would have me beg on the sides of the streets for money when her job didn't pay her well enough, " Y/n said. Now, she felt as though she said too much.

Harry also shared about having to wear his cousin's old clothes and never getting nice birthday presents. These seemed to cheer Ron up greatly.

". . . and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or about Voldemort -"

Ron gasped, loudly.

"What?" Asked Y/n and Harry in sync.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Said Ron, sounding very shocked and impressed. Y/n cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Voldemort?"

Ron shot a look of disbelief at Y/n as well. "Voldemort is the person who killed my parents," Harry answered.

"Why can't we say his name?" Y/n asked once again.

Harry shrugged. "It's because most people are still afraid of him, and they say names give power." Ron explained.

"I'm not trying to to be brave or anything, saying the name, " said Harry. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn same here for y/n. . . . I bet - I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

Y/n looked out the window, watching as fields and cows flick past.

Around half-past twelve there was lots of noise outside the compartment. In the corridor was a nice looking dimpled woman. "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked. On the cart were tonnes of sweets.

Harry leapt to his feet seeming very happy. Y/n shook her head; she didn't really like sweets. Ron's ears went pink once more, and y/n thought it was cute. (though, if asked, she would deny it)

He muttered something about bringing sandwiches. Harry walked into the corridor practically buying the whole cart. He walks back into the compartment, dumping the mountains of sweets on the empty seat next to him.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving, " Harry replied, taking a bite out of a candy y/n has never seen before. Ron takes out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four dry looking sandwiches inside. He pulled one apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these, " Said Harry, holding a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry, " Said Ron. "She hasn't got much time, " he added, quickly, "y' know, with the five of us."

"Go on have a pasty, " Harry insisted, seeming eager to share something. "You too Y/n."

"No thanks, I don't like sweets, " Y/n replied. Ron gulps, his ears go pink once again as he turns to y/n.

"Would you like a sandwich then? They're really dry so probably not." Ron said.

"Thank you, " Y/n said, grabbing a sandwich from the package, eating it slowly as Ron and Harry enjoy their sweets.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No." Said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

Ron quickly explained that the Chocolate frogs come with cards of famous witches and wizards. Harry had gotten Albus Dumbledore

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy appeared. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Sorry, " he said. "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When the three kids shook their heads, he let out a loud cry. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up, " Said Harry.

"Yes, " he said, looking miserable. "Well, if you see him. . ."

And just like that, he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered, " Said Ron. "If I'd bought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I bought Scrabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still asleep in Ron's lap as y/n scratched Scabber's head.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference." Said Ron with a look of disgust on his face. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look . . ."

Ron dug through his trunk and pulled out a damaged old wand. The wood was chipped all over and something white was nearly sticking out.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"

Ron raised his wand over his head when the compartment door slid open once more. The boy looking for his toad was back, but this time a girl was with him. She was already dressed in her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. Her voice sounded bossy, and she had lots of bushy, brown hair.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Replied Ron, but the girl didn't listen, instead she was looking at Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down in the empty seat next to Harry. "Ron, can you get up, please? I need to use the restroom." Y/n asked.

Ron hurriedly got up, letting y/n leave the compartment.

After leaving the restroom, y/n walked back down the corridor of the train. She was headed back to the compartment. "Hey! You!" Yelled a voice.

Y/n turns around to see an Asian girl with long silky hair. "Me?" Asked Y/n, very confused. "Yeah, you. You should really change into your robes. We're about to arrive."

She was wearing the black and yellow school robes with a yellow tie. "Um okay, " Y/n replied. "Are you a first-year?" The girl asked.

Y/n smiled widely. "Yes, I'm starting my first day today, but you probably already know that."

"Oh well, welcome to Hogwarts. It's my second year!" She gleamed brightly.

The girl examines her, looking her up and down. "You have a very Slytherin persona, " She said.

"Is that a good thing?" Y/n asked.

The girl smiled. "Of course, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are very close. If you get sorted into Slytherin, I'll be your Huffle-Buddy, but I'm almost certain you'll be in Slytherin. I have a knack for guessing what houses people are going to be sorted in." 

"Hazel doesn't know what she's talking about you're obviously a Hufflepuff, " Another voice chimed in. Y/n turned her head to see yet another girl. Her skin was a beautiful brown colour and her hair was in a nice afro. Her black robes also had blue on it with a matching blue tie.

"Nope - Nope - Nope, she's definitely a Ravenclaw. I can see it in her eyes, " A third voice joined. There was a third girl with tan skin and long brown hair. She had a red and yellow tie with red, yellow and black school robes.

"Well if she's a Slytherin that means our group will have a person from each house, " Hazel said.

The brown girl nodded. "Yeah you're right. By the way, I'm Celeste." She introduced.

Y/n shook her hand. "I'm Y/n."

The tan girl smiled. "And I'm Meadow."

Y/n nodded her head. "I'll see you guys later I guess."

The three girls said their goodbyes to the younger girl as y/n walked off.

Y/n had a feeling she would be seeing the girls soon.

Y/n slid open the compartment door, now dressed in her school robes. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And the girl left, dragging the toadless boy with her.

Y/n sat next to Ron, this time letting him sit by the window. "Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it, " Said Ron, throwing his wand back in his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"If you don't mind me asking, what Houses are your brothers in?" Y/n asked.

"Gryffindor, " said Ron. He had a gloomy look on his face again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw wouldn'tbe too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Some girl said I'll be Slytherin, " Said Y/n. She wondered if the girl will be right.

Ron let out a huff. "Well, that girl isn't a psychic. You're too nice to be in Slytherin, " Said Ron.

"That's the House Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, " Said Ron. He leaned back in his seat, looking almost depressed.

"Scrabber's whiskers are a bit lighter. Maybe your spell did do something, " Y/n commented, getting tired of talking about houses. Ron picked up Scrabbers examining his whiskers.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts, " said Ron. "Did you guys hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose muggles get that - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Y/n stared at Ron, a bit interested.

"A high security vault? What happened to the person who tried to rob it?" Asked Y/n.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Ron finishing his story.

"Anyway, what's your guy's Quidditch team?" Ron asked, turning the subject.

"We don't know any, " Confessed Y/n.

"What!" Said Ron, dumbfounded. "Oh, wait, it's the best game in the world -" And off he went, ranting about the four balls and the seven positions of the team. He also talked about the broom he dreamed of having, but he was cut off by the compartment door sliding open. . . Again. This time it wasn't Neville or the bushy-haired girl.

Three boys walked in. Y/n recognized the middle boy from earlier, Draco Malfoy. He looked a lot more interested in Harry than before.

"Is it true?" he started. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes, " answered Harry, looking at Draco's bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle, " said the boy, noticing Harry staring. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered a bit at his name. Draco snapped his gaze towards him.

"Think's my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Y/n scoffed at the comment. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Don't think I don't know about you too, Ebony. I asked my father about you and he says there are no wizarding families with the last name Ebony. I'm disappointed to find out you're a filthy mudblood."

Y/n rolled her eyes at the comment. "I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's an insult. I don't need your approval, you dimwitted pure-blood." She sassed.

"Pure-bloods are superior to mudbloods because we have strictly wizard lineage, " Draco replied.

"Well the royal family use to do the same thing with royal blood resulting in incest. Do you have an incestuous family?" Y/n rhetorically asked. Ron once again giggled but was also offended since he was a pure-blood.

Y/n placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, reassuring the comment wasn't about all pure-bloods.

"My family had no forms of incest!" Malfoy replied, getting angry. Y/n chuckled at his expression.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be getting really defensive about it," Y/n said, crossing her arms.

"I don't have incest in my family! Shut up you mudblood," Draco replied. "I'll shut up once you stop running your stupid mouth. Not everyone wants to hear what you have to say," Y/n replied.

Draco glared at Y/n for a few moments before turning to Harry trying to regain his composure.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He tried to shake Harry's hand, but Harry rejected it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks, " he said, coolly.

Malfoy's cheeks go pink in slight embarrassment. Y/n smirked at the boy.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter, " he said, slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraffs like the Weasleys, mud-bloods like Ebony, and that Hagrid it'll rub off on you."

Y/n, Harry, and Ron stood up.

"Say that again, " Said Ron his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you!" Malfoy said, sneering.

"Yes, I wonder Malfoy, have you ever gotten your ass kicked by a girl?" Y/n asked, glaring at the pale boy.

"Yeah right, Ebony. You couldn't even lay a hand on me. Besides, we don't feel like leaving. We've eaten all our food and it seems you three still have some."

Goyle reached toward the mountain of Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leaned forward, but before he could land a punch on Goyle, Goyle let out a disgusting yell. (So disgusting that Y/n actually cringed at the scream)

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, his tiny sharp teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scrabbers round and round, crying, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps because a second, the bushy-haired girl had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking over the sweets littered all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out, " Ron said to Y/n and Harry. He looked a little closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."

Scabbers had indeed gone back to sleep.

"You two met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained their first encounter back in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family, " said Ron, darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark side." He turned to the bushy-haired girl. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us, " said Ron, scowling at the girl. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors, " said the girl in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry looked out the window, it was getting dark. Y/n felt the train slowing down a bit.

Harry and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Y/n noticed that Ron's was a bit too short for him, revealing his dirty sneakers. Y/n couldn't help but think of giving him the rest of her money. She didn't need it anyway.

A booming voice echoed the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Ron paled underneath his freckles. Harry and Ron crammed sweets in their pockets, even begging Y/n to put a few in her pockets since they ran out of space. After making her put all sorts of candies in her pockets, they joined the crowd of students in the corridor.

The train slowed and then finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out the tiny, dark platform. The trio shivered in the cold night's air. A lamp came moving over the student's head. Y/n heard a very familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry and Y/n?"

Hagrid's tall form towered over the sea of students.

"C' mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

All the first years followed Hagrid down the steep, narrow path. Darkness loomed over them, making it hard to see. Everyone kept quiet except Neville who kept sniffing.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " Hagrid called. "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh"

The narrow path opened up suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat, " Hagrid ordered, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, and Y/n were followed on to their boat by the bushy-haired girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, in his own boat. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved all at once, gliding across the smooth lake. Everyone remained silent still starstruck by the beautiful castle. It towered over them as they grew closer and closer to a cliff on which the castle stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid. They all bent their heads and the boats carried them through the ivy that hid a huge opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which took them right underneath the castle. This continued until they reached an underground harbour. Where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Asked Hagrid.

"Trevor!" cried Neville in utter bliss. They all moved up a passageway following Hagrid's lamp. They came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the door.


	5. Chapter 4; The Sorting Hat

**THE GIANT DOOR** swung open. A woman who looked quite old with emerald-green robes stood there. Her face held a very hard, stern expression.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, " Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here, " Replied McGonagall.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance was giant, y/n swears she could fit a small house inside of it. The stone walls were lit with torches giving off a medieval look. The ceiling was too high to see and a beautiful marble staircase lead to upper floors.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall. Y/n heard thousands of voices from the right of her — most likely the rest of the school — instead of going in there, McGonagall lead the first years into a small, empty chamber-like room.

The first years were crowded near each other. Y/n looked at Harry and saw his anxious expression. She put her hand on his shoulder as in a way to comfort him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, " McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

She stopped for a moment as if to see if there were any questions.

There weren't any.

"the four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

She stops once more before continuing.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Ron's smudged nose and Neville's cloak which wasn't neat at all. Y/n straightened her robes slightly, also standing up a little straighter.

" I shall return when we are ready for you, " Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Y/n's eyes lingered on the door for a bit before turning to Ron.

"How are we sorted into Houses?" She asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." He answered.

Y/n frowned at the thought of a test in front of an entire school. Especially since she didn't know any magic except for a few spells which she has yet to try out.

She noticed that Harry looked nervous too along with the other first years.

Suddenly, something happened making y/n along with the other students jolt. Some even screamed.

"What the —?" Harry said.

Everyone gasped as they saw pearly white ghosts coming through the back wall. They flew around the room conversing among each other, not even paying attention to the gawking first years.

They seemed to be arguing. A fat monk said, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights noticed the first years, finally.

Everyone seemed too shocked to answer.

"New Students!" the fat Friar said. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

Y/n nodded, mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now, " said McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts floated away, one by one, through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line, " Professor McGonagall ordered. "and follow me."

Y/n mindlessly obeyed, getting in line behind Harry and in front of Ron. They walked out of the chamber, across the hall, and through double doors into the Great Hall.

Y/n's eyes beamed in amazement when she saw the thousands of candles floating midair and four long tables where students were sitting. The tables had golden plates and goblets laid out on it. At the front of the hall was another table where the teachers sat.

Professor McGonagall led the first years, so they came to a halt in a line, facing the other students. With the teachers behind them.

Among the hundreds of students, there were a couple of ghosts sitting with the students. Y/n faced the ceiling seeing it was dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History, " said the bushy-haired girl from earlier.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a dirty old hat.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the hat twitched, suddenly the brim opened like a mouth. The hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty —"

Y/n couldn't help but think he sounded like a pop song.

"— But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all —"

Y/n wanted to laugh at that. The hat probably didn't mean shoot, but she couldn't help but think that.

"— There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in HufflePuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall busted into applause and the hat bowed to each of the four tables.

"So we've just got to try on a hat!" Ron whispered. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about a wrestling troll."

Y/n didn't know what House she would be sorted in. She didn't feel cunning, brave, wise, or loyal. She didn't know what she was. Since she didn't have many interactions with other kids her age.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, " she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward, putting on the hat which covered her eyes. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

A table on the right which Y/n assumed was the Hufflepuff table clapped.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, Susan sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from left clapped. Some stood up to shake Terry's hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" she went to Ravenclaw too. "Brown Lavender!" was the first Gryffindor, the table on the far right exploded into applause.

Y/n zoned out for a bit, wondering what House she's meant to be in. She looked at all the tables, gulping slightly.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" He went to Gryffindor too.

Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl eagerly jammed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned in displeasure, rubbing his temple slightly. Y/n placed a hand on his shoulder. She chuckled at her friend's reaction.

Neville Longbottom also got into Gryffindor which seemed to shock some people.

Malfoy, the prideful little prick from earlier, swaggered forward when his name was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy joined his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking very pleased.

Several more names went by until they finally called Harry.

Whispers erupted in the Great Hall shocked at Harry's presence.

After several minutes —

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was clearly happy with that because they clapped extremely loud. People cheered on about how they got "Potter"

"Ebony, Y/n!"

Y/n wasn't sure why she wasn't called earlier, but she shrugged it off. Y/n walked up to the stool, sitting on it.

The hat was placed on her head and it began.

"Hm, let's see you have a certain loyalty you would see in a Hufflepuff, but your mind also possesses the cunningness of a Slytherin. . ." The sorting hat was speaking within Y/n's mind. Which caused Y/n to shiver.

The sorting hat trailed off as if to think. It was taking too long for Y/n's comfort. She began to worry that this was all a mistake and that the sorting hat would say she wasn't a witch after all.

"I can see your memories and I can see that you have been caused a great deal of pain. Your mother has been hateful towards you, but you act as though you don't care." What was the sorting hat on about?

"My mother isn't quite accepting of anything new. Especially if it benefits me. She's hates me, but my personal life has nothing to do with my sorting!" Y/n tried to remind the hat. She didn't want to speak about her mother.

"Oh but it does. I see that despite this mistreatment, you're strong minded. I see from your memories that you have a good connection with animals. Definitely a trait a typical Hufflepuff would have." The hat hummed.

The room was dead silent. Y/n's sorting was taking quite some time. It had been five minutes now and Y/n was nervous.

"I want to be in a house that will show my full potential. I want a house that will push my limits and won't hand me things easily. I want to work hard to achieve goals that I have." Y/n blinked her eyes in surprise. She wondered where all that came from.

"Very well. . . since you would say something like that. . . SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Y/n mentally sighed with relief.

The other houses looked at the girl with a look that y/n couldn't describe. Some looked at her with disgust others with pity. Y/n could tell most didn't like the Slytherin House.

Y/n stood from the chair and looked at her new house mates. Very few applauded from the Slytherin table. Some muttered: "Why did the hat choose a mudblood for Slytherin?"

Y/n acted like she didn't care. She sat in a random empty seat which happened to be across from Malfoy. The two glared pettily at each other.

Soon, "Weasley, Ron." Was called and he was also made a Gryffindor. Y/n frowned slightly at the fact none of her friends was in Slytherin with her.

"Zabini, Blaise, " was also made a Slytherin. He sat next to Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall took away the hat and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as if he just said the wisest words known to man. Y/n gave a look of uncertainty to Malfoy.

Y/n began to eat the food in front of her, slowly. She felt lonely once again, wishing she had been in Gryffindor.

"Why the sad look, Ebony?" Malfoy asked, chuckling a little. Y/n refused to reply.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you that you should respect your superiors?" Malfoy asked. He earned a chuckle from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Superiors? Are you talking about yourself? Because I don't see a superior. I see a sad little git who projects his insecurities on to others, " Y/n replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Malfoy didn't look very pleased with that statement.

"Insecurities? I'm a Malfoy there's nothing to be insecure about, " he scoffed. 'Cocky, much?'

"Why do you have to be such a prick?" Y/n asked, glaring at the blond boy.

"I'm only a prick to you because you're a mudblood. you are inferior to me, " Malfoy replied. Y/n tightened her grip on her fork. She was surprised someone could be so hateful towards a person.

"Don't make me stab you Malfoy." Y/n warned. Some Slytherins began to listen in on the conversation.

"Ha! Like some puny fork is going to kill me. Us wizards have certain spells for healing. Not that a mudblood such as yourself would know." His disgusting smirk widened.

"Well I'm sure they can't bring you back to life if you lose enough blood."

The two students stayed glaring at each other.

"Bloody first years already causing trouble. I swear all of them are useless little brats, " An older student muttered. Y/n and Malfoy directed their attention to the other Slytherin.

"What did you say?" Y/n asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll like you to repeat that for me. I'll have you know I'm a Malfoy. My father could have you expelled, " Malfoy commented.

"And I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. The muggle way, " Y/n added, rolling up her sleeves slightly. Some Slytherin girls stared at her with disapproval. It was very unladylike to act in such a way. It was also very unslytherin to threaten other housemates.

"Now, now calm down we don't want a fight on the first day back, " Another Slytherin said. Malfoy and Y/n silently agreed before going back to eating.

Malfoy didn't really like Y/n, but he has to admit she's bloody good at insulting him.

After the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up once more, making the hall go silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore flashed a quick look to the Weasley twins. The twins gave the headmaster a wolfish grin and winked dramatically at him.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials —"

Y/n had zoned out from there. She didn't really like the thought of having to be a Slytherin, especially because of Malfoy. Also the other houses seemed to have a certain hatred for the house of snakes.

She briefly heard something about the third-floor corridor being forbidden from entering because of the possibility of dying a painful death.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cheered Dumbledore.

Golden ropes flew out of his wand forming into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune, " said Dumbledore. "and off we go!"

The school sang;

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

with some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Every student seemed to finish at a different time. The Weasley twins were the last singing in a dramatic tone. Everyone clapped at the end of the song.

Y/n absolutely hated the song. She wondered who wrote it and actually thought it sounded good.

"Ah, music, " he said, wiping his teary eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. off you trot!"

The first years followed their prefect out the Great Hall, down to the dungeon. They stopped at a bare stretch of a stone wall. Y/n was confused.

She mind began to race thinking all of this was some elaborate hoax and they're really going to sell all the kids into sex slavery.

The prefect spoke:

"This is how you enter the common room. The password as of now is Dumbledore. The password changes every fortnight."

As the prefect said the word Dumbledore the wall opened up revealing a passage. The passage lead to the common room. The colour green was everywhere.

There was green lamps hanging on chains, green curtains and several Slytherins already rested by a fireplace. Even the room was surrounded in a green tinge due to the fact it was partway under the lake as the prefect explained. Due to this fact, a giant glass wall sat in the back of the common room. It showed the beautiful lake and fish swam by.

This made Y/n like Slytherin a little more. It had its own perks.

The prefect showed the girls to the girls' dormitory and did the same to the boys.

Y/n found her bed; her trunk already resting at the end of it. Y/n put on her sleep attire before she crawled into the four poster bed.

Y/n closed her eyes, wanting to relish in sleep, but someone stood at the end of her bed. Y/n tried to ignore it, but soon she opened her eyes, making eye contact with a Slytherin girl.

"Hm?" she hummed, too tired to speak.

"the sorting must've made a mistake because there hasn't been a mudblood Slytherin in decades, " the girl spoke in a very snobbish voice.

Y/n mentally sighed wanting to roll her eyes. She sat up in her bed. "Well apparently the sorting hat is never wrong, so go to your bed and mind your own damn business, " She said, a bored expression resting upon her face.

The girl was about to reply but was cut off by another girl. "Tracy shut the hell up. If you're going to bully someone do it in the morning!" the girl complained.

The girl now known as Tracy silently glared at y/n and the other girl before laying down in her bed.

Y/n mentally thanked the girl before laying back down and going to sleep, hoping all this wasn't a dream.


	6. Chapter 5; The Potions Master

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY,** Y/n walked into the common room. Most of the Slytherins gave her a dirty look while others minded their business. They didn't seem to care that a muggle-born was in their house.

"I can't believe we have a muggle in Slytherin."

"There must've been a mistake."

"Filthy muggle."

Y/n stopped in her tracks and glared at the gossiping snakes. "Do you have a problem? Because if you do say it to my face. I will gladly send you to hell and back, " Y/n warned.

"I would like to see you try," Malfoy said, walking from his dorm. Y/n mentally groaned.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I would rather argue with you later," Y/n said. She then walked out of the common room before Malfoy could make a snarky comment.

"Now, how the hell am I going to find my classes?" She asked herself as she began to make her way out of the dungeon. Hogwarts had a very confusing Interior. Y/n swears the place was a maze.

There were hundreds of staircases that led to different places on different days. "Damn Wizards, " she cursed. Today was definitely going to be an interesting first day.

Professor McGonagall was a very strict and well-respected professor. She had given all the first years a lecture as soon as they took their seats.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, " she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Professor McGonagall then changed her desk into a pig then back again. She did it so casually as if she was tying her shoelaces. Y/n was excited to get started, but then immediately realised she won't be able to do something like for a long while.

After taking long complex notes, every student was given a match and was told to turn it into a needle. By the time class ended, only the very smart Hermione Granger was able to make a difference to her match. She was able to earn a rare smile from Professor McGonagall.

The class Y/n seemed most excited about was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she was disappointed when Professor Quirrell's class seemed to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled like garlic most likely to ward off vampires which he seemed terrified of. He also mentioned his turban was given by an African prince to show appreciation after he got rid of a troublesome zombie.

However, When Seamus asked how he warded off the zombie, Professor Quirrell avoided the question and started ranting about the weather. His turban also seemed to smell funny. It was probably filled with more garlic.

The whole day seemed to be a bit disappointing, but y/n was just glad she wasn't as behind as she thought she was going to be.

Friday Y/n walked with Ron and Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked as he poured more sugar on his porridge. Y/n sat between Harry and Ron. She was very delighted to find out that people from other Houses can sit with their friends.

"Double Potions, " Y/n replied. She began to her stuff her face with potatoes.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them — we'll be able to see if it's true." Ron adds, looking at Y/n.

"Snape is scary to me. Trust me not all Slytherins worship him. Just that asshole Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're stuck in a house with Malfoy. How is it?" Ron asked.

"Terrible we always seem to fit a argument in the morning, afternoon, and night. He's such an asshole. I've met felons with better personalities than him," Y/n replied.

Ron chuckled at Y/n's comment. Which made Y/n smile at the red-headed boy.

Just then mail arrived. Owls circled around the Great Hall trying to find the owner. Y/n had gotten a couple of letter from her Aunt, but none from her mother. Y/n couldn't help but feel a little sad at that.

A single letter dropped on her lap and she began to read it.

To my favorite niece ,

How's school? Are there any cute boys? Just kidding you better not be looking at boys. Anyways I read your letter about how some students make fun of you for being a muggle-born and the only advice I can give you is,

FUCKING PUNCH THEM IN THEIR BLOODY NOSE. Honestly, who gives a fuck if you didn't have magical parents. I bet those students are inbred assholes.

But seriously you are great no matter your blood status. Christ never knew I would be writing a letter about fucking blood status Wizards are fucking stupid. Not you of course.

Sincerely,

Your Amazing Aunt, Princess.

Y/n smiled at the letter. "What did your letter say?" Ron asked, curious on what can make Y/n smile. Y/n simply handed Ron the letter.

After reading the letter Ron smiled as well. He was happy that at least one of his friends had family that cared for them.

Potions class took place in the dungeon which was quite cold compared to everywhere else and Y/n wasn't used to the coolness. Y/n could excuse the coldness, but couldn't excuse the fact that she was stuck next to Malfoy. Who didn't seem too happy about it either.

Snape started the class by taking roll call and stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah yes, " he said in a very soft tone. "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."

Malfoy along with his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered with their hands over their mouths. Y/n kicked Malfoy's foot which started a foot war between the two Slytherins.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape spoke in a voice which was barely a whisper. This caused y/n to feel bad for students who were hard of hearing.

This distracted her which gave Malfoy the opportunity to kick her right in the shin. Y/n tried her hardest not to wince in her pain. She knew that her leg was going to bruise.

"Asshole, " she muttered to blond.

"Mudblood, " Malfoy muttered back.

Y/n kicked Malfoy back leaving a dirt mark on his expensive pants. Malfoy let out a yelp of pain.

"Ow, would you stop?" Malfoy asked, kicking her back.

" I won't stop until you stop, " Y/n said.

"You started it, " Malfoy replied.

"Ms Ebony, Mr Malfoy do you two have something to share with the class?" Snape asked.

Y/n stayed silent glaring at Malfoy.

"No sir, " Malfoy said, not wanting to get points taken away. Snape continued with his speech. While Y/n was surprised that Malfoy didn't snitch. (Malfoy himself was surprised as well)

Maybe he secretly enjoyed the childish game of foot war.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." he finished his speech.

"Why does he sound so serious about these?" Y/n whispered to Malfoy.

"Because making potions is a delicate and careful art?" Malfoy said.

"I suppose you're right. For the first time since I've met you, " Y/n said, rolling her eyes in a playful sense. Y/n didn't fail to notice the look of confusion grace Malfoy's face. Maybe it's because she was treating him like a friend all of the sudden.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Y/n couldn't help but think that Snape was making things up. Her thought was proven incorrect when Hermione's hand shot up faster than the speed of light.

"I don't know sir, " Harry answered honestly.

Snape sneered at the response.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

This comment made Y/n see red, but she managed to compose herself.

Snape was either blind or ignoring Hermoine because he once again called on Harry.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Malfoy and his lackeys began to shake with laughter before Y/n kicked Malfoy's leg which initiated another foot war.

" I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry seemed to look even more uncomfortable.

Snape was still ignoring Hermoine's desperate hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this point, Y/n was getting irritated.

"I don't know, " Harry said in a quiet tone. "I think Hermoine does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed at the comment. Snape was very displeased and unimpressed with this.

"Sit down, " he said, rudely to Hermoine. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood made a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Students rushed for their parchment and quills. Which Y/n fucking hated with a passion. She didn't quite understand why wizards just don't use pens and paper. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Y/n decided enough is enough. She stood up from her chair, dramatically slamming her hands on the desk. "Sir, with all due respect, If there's any due in the first place, that is completely unfair. I'm sure none of the students other than Hermoine knew that!" Y/n said.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Ms Ebony, are you questioning my authority?"

"Isn't it obvious, Professor?" Y/n replied.

The classroom filled with a heavy silence. "Ebony, sit back down before you get points taken away from your House, " Snape said.

Y/n glared before sitting back down. "Asshole, " Y/n muttered underneath her breath. Malfoy tensed at that, surprised Y/n has brave enough to say that. He didn't snitch probably because he didn't want to lose a point. Snape didn't seem to notice the rude comment and continued on with the lesson.

Snape put them all in pairs Y/n, unfortunately, with Malfoy. Which much to her surprise, was rather good at potions. Neville however, somehow melted Seamus's cauldron into a blob, and their potion spread across the stone floor messing up people's shoes. Everyone was soon standing on their stools as Neville fell out from the pain of being covered in the potion.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, cleaning the potion spill with a simple wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Snape soon began to blame Harry for the simple mistake. "I can't believe our Head of House is that prick, " Y/n's comment seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

Y/n climbed the steps out of the dungeon with Harry and Ron. Harry seemed deeply troubled by Snape's attitude to him.

"Cheer up, Mate, " said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and Geroge. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

"Wait you guys are meeting Hagrid?" Y/n asked, giving an offended look that her friends didn't tell her. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Sorry Y/n, " Harry said, "It must've slipped my mind. You should come with, though. I'm sure Hagrid would love to see you."

At five to three the three kids left the castle making their way across the school grounds. Hagrid lived in a nice quaint house on the very edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the entrance of the house.

Y/n knocked on the door eagerly from inside the trio could hear frantic moving and several loud barks. "Back, Fang — back!" Hagrid's voice said from inside.

Y/n gave Ron an uncertain look.

Hagrid let the three first years in holding back a large black boarhound.

The house was only one room, different animals hung from the ceiling, and a copper kettle burned on the fire. The corner had a giant bed which Y/n assumed was for Hagrid.

"Make yourselves at home, " said Hagrid, who let go of Fang. The boarhound immediately headed straight towards Ron licking his ears. Fang wasn't as aggressive as Y/n thought.

"This is Ron and Y/n, " Introduced Harry pointing to each kid as he said their name. Y/n began to scratch Fang's ears who seemed to enjoy this a lot. Y/n could sense a sort of happiness from the dog.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, looking at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The cakes Hagrid made was absolutely terrible. Y/n swore one of her teeth cracked, but she ignored her discomfort and pretended to enjoy the cake. The three told Hagrid about their first lessons.

Fang put his head underneath Y/n's hand to tell her that he wanted her to pet him. Y/n delightfully complied ignoring the slobber getting on her robes.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson which prompted Y/n telling Hagrid how much she hates the man. Hagrid reassured them that Snape hardly likes any of his students.

"He seemed to really hate Harry, though, "Y/n muttered, biting into the cake once more. (She regretted this action)

"Really? That's rubbish, " said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. " I like him a lot — great with animals."

Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons. Y/n happily gave attention to Ron, enjoying the talk about animals. "Woah, that's so cool. I definitely want to work with magical creatures when I graduate, " Y/n said a dreamy tone.

This comment seemed to excite Hagrid as well. Their conversation about more magical creatures was interrupted by Harry.

"Hagrid, " said Harry. "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid seemed to ignore Harry offering the kids another rock cake.

As the trio walked back to the castle for dinner, rock cakes weighed down their pockets. "I swear people keep stuffing sweets in my pockets, " Y/n muttered recalling when Ron and Harry stuffed candies in her pockets on Hogwarts express.

"You could hardly call these sweets. Almost took out my tooth, " Ron replied. "Hey, do you still have those candies in your pockets?" He asked.

"Lemme check," Y/n said.

She dug in her pocket past all the rock cakes before pulling out several chocolate frogs, handing them to Ron.

"Thanks!" He beamed, happily.

The two trailed behind Harry who seemed deep in thought. "What do you reckon he's thinking about?" Y/n asked.

"Hell if I know, he's always off in his own little world. I wish you were in Gryffindor. Better you than that Hermione Granger, " Ron scoffed.

Y/n playfully punched Ron's arm. "Don't be mean. I'm sure she's nice."

Ron simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah whatever you say. Let's get inside before it's too late," he said and grabbed Y/n's sleeve.


	7. Chapter 6; The Midnight Duel

**Y/N'S HATRED FOR** Snape only seemed to grow. Believe me, she loves making potions, but her teacher was an asshole. The only plus side of potions seemed to be spending time with her Gryffindor friends, so when she saw the notice in the Slytherin common room that Gryffindors and Slytherins will be learning flying together she was thrilled.

Y/n sat by the fireplace in the common room reading 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them' when Malfoy's voice boomed through the room.

"You guys will be very impressed at flying lessons. I'm telling you. I'm probably the best flyer in first year, " Draco gloated.

This prompted all the pureblood Slytherins to get into a huge argument about who's the best flyer. Y/n ignored by her housemates left for breakfast.

Y/n watched as Hermione and Neville eagerly read through Quidditch books for any possible flying tips. Everyone at the Gryffindor table seemed relieved when her studying was interrupted by the mail.

Y/n's owl dropped a small package from her Aunt Princess. Y/n opened up the package to see a couple of sweets with a small note.

For you and your friends :)

Y/n happily gave her candies to Ron and Harry. A barn owl bought Neville a package as well. He opened it and it revealed a glass ball around the size of a marble. Which was filled with some kind of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he excited said. Y/n and Harry gave each other a confused glance. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you of there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh. . ." Neville's face fell as the remembrall turned red.

". . . You've forgotten something . . ."

Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten when Malfoy walked passed the table and snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

The trio jumped to their feet. Y/n glared at Malfoy who had his usual snarky look his on face. "I've been waiting for a good reason to beat you —"

Y/n was cut off by Professor McGonagall who seemed to spot the drama. "What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Malfoy scowled as dropped the Remembrall back on to the table. "Just looking, " he muttered. He walked away with his lackeys not far behind.

"What an asshole, " Y/n muttered. "You can say that again, " Ron said in agreement.

At three-thirty that same day, Y/n rushed to the grounds for her flying lessons. "Let's see if the mudblood could fly, " Draco said, earning a few laughs. Y/n glared at the blond prick, but decided to ignore him.

About twenty broomsticks lied on the floor. A few minutes later the Gryffindors arrived. Y/n waved to Ron and Harry who waved back with small smiles.

"Not only are you a mudblood, but you're also a house traitor, " Malfoy commented.

"House traitor? That's not a real thing, Malfoy, I can be friends with people from other houses, " Y/n replied, annoyed by the blond.

"Whatever you say I just don't see why you want to be friends with them. Especially Weasley my house elves make more than his parents, " Malfoy said.

"Then, who would you rather me be friends with? You?" Y/n asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! As if I would be your friend, " Malfoy said.

Y/n balled her fist. "Don't make me beat you Malfoy. Could you imagine being known as the boy who got his ass kicked by a girl?"

Malfoy sneered. "Oh please, I bet you couldn't even bruise me."

"Wanna bet?" Y/n asked making her way towards Malfoy. Harry and Ron watched with small smiles on their faces.

"There will be no fighting in my class, " Madam Hooch said. Y/n turned around to face the woman.

"Sorry, " Y/n said. Meanwhile, Malfoy smirked at the fact that y/n got in trouble.

Madam Hooch turned to the other students.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she yelled. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

Y/n looked down at her broom. She had to admit, despite the fact that muggles don't know anything about witches, they sure got their broomsticks spot on.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom, " Madam Hooch instructed. "and say 'Up!' "

"UP!" Everyone yelled.

Y/n's broom shot right into her hand. Y/n couldn't help but make a smug face at Malfoy. Madam Hooch even told Malfoy that he had been doing it incorrectly for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, " said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

Neville who was so nervous had pushed off early, before Madam Hooch's whistle. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville rose right up — twelve feet in the air. Then twenty feet.

Neville's face looked absolutely terrified. The boy headed straight for the ground before leaning sideways. He fell then,

WHAM!

The loud thud followed with a crack. Neville lied face down in the grass.

Madam Hooch's face was very pale from the shock of it all. She bent over Neville.

"Broken wrist, " she muttered. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

Madam Hooch turned to face the rest of the students.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch' Come on, dear."

Neville's face was covered in tears and he held his broken wrist as he walked away with Madam Hooch.

As soon as Madam Hooch was far enough where they couldn't them, Malfoy laughed.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

A couple of Slytherins joined in as well.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, " Y/n said.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced Slytherin teased. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Ebony."

Y/n opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by Malfoy.

"Look!" He said, quickly grabbing something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran' sent him."

The Remembrall shined in the sunlight as Malfoy held it.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said, everyone stopped to watch the drama.

Malfoy gave a nasty, smug smile.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Oh, not you don't!" Y/n said, grabbing her broom as Malfoy flew off. Harry quickly did the same.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us in trouble."

The two kids refused to listen. They kicked off the ground, soaring through the air. Harry was able to get it immediately, but y/n had taken a couple of seconds.

They followed Malfoy and y/n heard a cheer from Ron. They turned their brooms to face Malfoy who looked surprised.

"Give it here!"Harry demanded.

"Yeah, or I'll knock you off your broom, "Y/n adds

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy sneered, but y/n caught a hint of worry in his tone.

Harry shot towards Malfoy. The blond was barely able to dodge. Y/n headed for Malfoy this time.

"Dammit Ebony! Why are you such a pain in the ass?" Malfoy asked as they flew around the field.

"I wouldn't be a pain in the ass if you were just a decent human being!" Y/n replied.

Malfoy continued to fly around the field while Harry was catching up.

"Catch!" Malfoy yelled throwing the Remembrall.

Y/n shot up towards the ball, but she was bumped into by Malfoy.

The girl fell off her broom, landing on to the ground with a crack much like Neville's.

Due to the shock, Y/n just lied in the grass feeling numb almost. Ron and Hermione rushed to Y/n.

"Bloody Hell! Are you okay, Y/n?" Ron asked. Y/n opened her mouth to speak then something wet came out of her mouth.

Spit?

No, not spit. Blood.

Y/n started coughing blood. Y/n's eyes slowly travelled to the face's of the horrified students.

Y/n hated attention. She tried to sit up to show she was fine. A sharp filled her body. She tried her hardest not to cry out in pain.

"Don't do that!" Hermione warned.

Malfoy rushed over, a horrified look rested upon his face. "Merlin, Ebony, Are. . . Are you alright?" He asked. Y/n was surprised he even cared.

"Does she look alright? She's fucking coughing up blood!" Ron yelled at Malfoy. 

"I didn't know she would end up like this! I. . " Malfoy trailed off shocked.

"HARRY POTTER!" A very familiar voice yelled.

That's when Y/n's vision went black.

Y/n awoke in the hospital wing. Her back and stomach felt as if she got stabbed. "What happened to you?" A voice asked. Y/n's eyes travelled to the side of her bed to see the Hufflepuff she met on the train, Hazel.

"I fell off my broom, " Y/n answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well Meadow had an allergic reaction to Mrs Norris, so we came here, " Hazel answered sitting at the edge of Y/n's bed.

"i can't believe that you're in first year and already have a boyfriend, " Hazel commented, after a few moments of silence. Y/n's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend, Malfoy. I'm quite surprised our families are close and the Malfoys are quite the pureblood elitists, but I guess you changed him, " Hazel said.

"Malfoy is not my boyfriend. We quite hate each other, " Y/n replied, an offended look on her face.

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought because I see you guys talking all the time. You guys seemed really close, " Hazel said.

"Hazel you need to work on your observation skills because Malfoy and I are in no way shape or form close."

"Okay maybe you're right, " Hazel said.

"Oh, she's absolutely right. You're a terrible observer, but I, on the other hand, am really good at reading people, " Celeste bragged.

Celeste at y/n, seeing nothing physically wrong with her. "What happened to you?" She asked. "Malfoy pushed me off my broom, " Y/n answered.

"Malfoy, hm, interesting, " Celeste said. Y/n and Hazel furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "Why is that interesting?" Hazel asked.

"I heard him talking the other day and he said —" Celeste was cut off by the door opening.

Ron and Harry rushed into the room. "Y/n, guess what!" Ron said, excitedly. "What?" Y/n asked.

"Okay, so Professor McGonagall made Harry seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which makes him the youngest Seeker of the century, and Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizard duel. I get to be his second, " Ron ranted really fast.

"What's a wizard duel?" Y/n asked.

"A wizard duel is when two wizards fight using spells. A second is to take over if the first dies, but since you're first years I highly doubt that'll happen, " Hazel explained.

"Wait, you guys get to fight Malfoy? I have to see this, " Y/n said. "Me too, where is this duel taking place?" Celeste asked.

"In the trophy room. Try not to get caught, " Ron said, before dragging out of the room.

Y/n made her way to the trophy room, she snuck out of the hospital wing, which was a pain. Her back still hurt a lot and she didn't feel good, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Malfoy get beat up.

"Shut up both of you!" Y/n heard Harry's voice. She made her towards them, deciding it's best if they go together.

When she saw Neville on the floor she gave Harry a confused look.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down Neville, " Y/n warned, not wanting to get caught.

"The new password is 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine," answered Neville, showing the kids his arm. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"

"Don't leave me!" Neville said, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and glared at Neville and Hermione.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned the Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you, " Ron warned.

"What about Y/n? She's coming too and you didn't threaten her, " Hermione complained, looking at Y/n who has remained quiet this whole time.

"I trust Y/n enough to know she wouldn't get us caught, " Ron replied, smiling at Y/n. She returned the smile. Hermione mumbled something under her breath. Whatever she had said had made Ron's ears go pink.

The kids walked through the corridors which were only lit by the moonlight. Y/n kept an eye out for Mrs Norris not wanting to get caught. The kids were lucky enough to not get caught.

They rushed up the staircase to the third floor and quietly walked to the trophy room.

Malfoy and his lackey weren't there yet. The trophy case shined in the moonlight. The sliver and gold medals beamed in the darkness. Minutes ticked by slowly.

"He's late, maybe he chickened out, " Ron whispered, still holding his wand tightly.

"Or got caught, Hazel, Celeste, and Meadow aren't here either, " Y/n replied, feeling a little anxious.

A noise came from the other room, a voice spoke — it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

The voice belonged to Filch who was clearly speaking to Mrs Norris. The group of kids gave each other panicked looks. Harry waved frantically for the other four to follow him; they scrambled towards a door away from Filch's voice. They had barely turned the corner when Filch opened the Trophy room door.

"They're in here somewhere, " he muttered, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed. The four kids followed him. They walked down the gallery filled with suits of armour. The voice of Filch kept getting closer and closed.

Neville suddenly let out a squeak of fright. He started to run and immediately tripped. Neville grabbed on to Ron out of instinct, the two boys fell right into a suit of armour.

The crash echoed through the hall so loud, the whole castle could hear it.

"RUN!" Harry yelled. The five kids took off into a sprint, they didn't even look to see if Filch followed. They turned corner after corner — they sprinted through the tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway. The exited the passageway near Charms Class — miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him, " Harry said, out of breath. Neville was bent over wheezing struggling to catch his breath.

"I — told — you, " Hermione panted, clutching the stitch on her chest, "I — told — you."

"We've got to get back to our dorms, " said Ron. "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you, " Hermione said to Harry. "You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Of course he did, he's such an asshole, " Y/n said.

"We don't have time for talking, let's go, " Harry said.

Y/n knew going back to the dormitories wasn't going to be that simple. The five kids only took a couple of steps when a doorknob shook and something came flying out of the classroom.

It was Peeves. He saw the five first years and squealed with glee.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves laughed.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should, " said Peeves, his eyes held a wicked glimmer. Y/n gulped nervously. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way, " Ron snapped, he tried to hit Peeves — this was obviously a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves yelled, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Oh fuck you!" Y/n moaned out in frustration.

The students ran for their lives, they ran until the end of the corridor in front of a door. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron cried out, as they tried helplessly to open the door. "We're done for! This is the end."

"Way to have some enthusiasm, " Y/n said, sarcastically. "When I see Malfoy I'm going to punch his nose in."

They heard footsteps. Those of Filch's. The man ran quickly as he could to Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over, " Hermione said. She hurriedly grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered a word, "Alohomora."

The door swung open. The kids hurriedly crowded into the room, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it to listen in.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch said. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.' "

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please, " said Peeves in his usual sing-song tone.

"All right — please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" The sound of Peeves whooshing away was followed by Filch cursing.

"He thinks this door is locked, " Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get off, Neville!" Neville was tugging on Harry's bathrobe. "What?"

Suddenly, the sound of a violin filled her ears. The music was fast paced and screechy. It as if someone was playing to break the poor instrument. 'It must be my wand. It's warning of danger, but where's the danger?'

Y/n turned around getting annoyed by the loud violin playing aggressively. Suddenly, she froze.

The mischievous students weren't in a random room. They were on the forbidden third floor. Which was clear why it was forbidden.

Y/n face to face with a dog. Not any dog a three-headed dog. Its heads touched the top of the ceiling and drool dripped from his mouths.

Loud growls filled the room as the dog began to process the sudden appearance of the first years. The violin was very loud and screechy, making it hard to hear anything.

Y/n leaned back against the door. Suddenly she fell backwards on to the floor. Harry must've opened the door. The students closed it quickly. The violin died down before going completely silent.

Filch must've looked elsewhere for the students because he was nowhere near the door. "What the hell kind of school is this?" Y/n asked herself as she saw the Gryffindors run away.

She laid on the floor for a bit, shocked and tired. She knew shouldn't have come, but a part of her was glad she did. Y/n now knows that her wand does in fact, make music when danger is near. Which is very useful.

After a couple of seconds, she ran. She didn't stop running until she was face to face with the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

She said the password quickly. and the stone wall opened up.

Questions ran rampant in Y/n's head.

Why was there a three-headed dog on the third floor? Why did that ghost, Peeves rat them out? And most importantly, why was the dog standing on a trap door?

Then, Y/n remembered when she went to the bank with Hagrid and Harry. That package in vault seven hundred and thirteen must've been what the dog was guarding.

But why?


	8. Chapter 7; Halloween

**Y/N COULD TELL** Malfoy was surprised that she wasn't expelled from Hogwarts. He had practically slack jawed when he saw her strut into the Great Hall and she couldn't help but smirk at him. When he finally maintained his composure, his face turned red with anger and he sneered at the girl. Y/n didn't care at all but she was angry Malfoy had snitched to Filch.

She decided not to worry about the pompous prick and filled Ron in on the package. Ron was probably the best bet when it came to figuring out what the package was. He had the most knowledge on the Wizarding World since he was a pureblood.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous, " said Ron after Y/n and Harry's story about the package. He seemed deep in thought but also absolutely stumped.

"or both, " Harry chimed in.

"That doesn't really narrow down what it could be. I mean everything here seems either valuable or dangerous, " Y/n adds with a sigh. The two boys nod in agreement.

All the kids knew for sure, was the object was two inches long. They didn't stand a chance of guessing what it was.

The two other Gryffindors, Neville and Hermione, didn't show interest in finding out what the dog was guarding. Neville just never wanted to see the dog again. Y/n couldn't blame him. He seemed absolutely terrified after that night. His first year at Hogwarts wasn't going so smoothly.

Hermione wasn't talking to Y/n, Harry, and Ron, but the trio saw it as a good thing. They didn't feel like dealing with her bossiness or her know-it-all attitude. All the kids cared about was getting back at Malfoy. They were just in luck when the mail arrived.

Owls flooded the Great Hall and everyone's attention was on a large package that was being carried by six owls. The large package was dropped in front of Harry, knocking down some of his food.

Harry opened the letter first.

The letter read:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor M. Gonagall

Y/n's eyes widened in surprise as she read the note over Harry's shoulder. Harry passed the letter to Ron.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron groaned out with envy. "I've never even touched one."

The trio left the Great Hall as quickly as possible, wanting to open up the package in private but when they tried to go upstairs Crabbe and Goyle blocked the way. Malfoy grabbed the package from Harry.

"That's a broomstick, " he said, throwing it back to Harry. A look of jealously and spite painted his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron opened his mouth to speak.

" It's not any old broomstick, " he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron stopped to grin at Y/n and Harry. Y/n returned the smile. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

Y/n smirked as Malfoy glared at the trio. 'Ha take that Malfoy!'

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle, " Malfoy snapped quickly. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"At least Ron and his brothers aren't spoilt little brats like you. What's wrong with having to save up for stuff? If I had half a mind I would use Incendio on you," Y/n said, rolling her eyes. Ron looked at Y/n with a look of appreciation.

"Oh really? Do it. I would love to see you get expelled," Malfoy replied, glaring at the girl. "The look on your face would be priceless."

Y/n pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face. She was beginning to lose her temper. She knew that letting Malfoy push her buttons would later result in dire consequences but she didn't care. "I promise you, they won't find out it was me because you'll be nothing but ash," she said with venom. Her eyes shined with a sadistic glimmer.

Malfoy gulped and his face went pale. Harry and Ron both had different reactions. Harry looked a little scared while Ron stared at Y/n with approval.

Malfoy began to regain his composure. He stood a little taller and opened his mouth to let out a witty remark, but Professor Flitwick appeared next to Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, " he squeaked out. He stared at Y/n's wand with disapproval. Y/n quickly put her wand back in its holster. She gave Professor Flitwick an innocent smile. "Of course not Professor."

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor, " said Malfoy hoping to get the boy in trouble.

Y/n rolled her eyes at her house mate's bitchy attitude.

"Yes, yes that's right," Professor Flitwick said Michael to Malfoy's despair. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

Y/n was pleased with the fact that Professor Flitwick didn't care that Harry was bending the rules. Y/n, herself liked to bend the rules as well.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry replied. Malfoy had a horrified look on his face. Which caused y/n to give him a sly smirk. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," Harry added.

The trio walked up the stairs, and Y/n stuck her tongue out at Malfoy as he smothered in his rage and confusion. "I bet you can't wait to see Harry soar through the sky," she teased as she walked past him. He didn't even get a chance to reply. Malfoy stomped angrily. His two lackeys followed him with grunts.

"Well, it's true," Harry said as the trio stood at the top of the staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team . . ."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" A very angry Hermione Granger said. She was stomping up the stairs and looked at the package Harry had gotten with disgust.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said, tightening his grip on the package.

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron joined in. "It's doing us so much good."

Hermione stomped away with his nose in the air. Y/n could tell she was greatly displeased.

The rest of the day went by rather fast. Y/n kept dozing off in her classes, but was able to get some pretty good notes. The only class she focused in was potions because she knew Snape would be a little bitch about her daydreaming. 'He's always a little bitch to the Gryffindors. Not what they do. Sometimes I feel bad for them.'

At dinner the trio ate their dinner quickly before running upstairs to look at Harry's new broom.

"Wow," Ron said as Harry unwrapped it. Y/n was also in disbelief. "I wonder what kind of magic went into making brooms like this," she said. She traced the broom handle gently. 'I can't wait until I get my own broom! Although, I would need to save up.'

Harry chuckled as he stared at the thing in awe.

After of couple of minutes in Harry's room, Y/n went back to the Slytherin common room. When she entered, she was greeted by a very upset Malfoy.

"How did you and Potter escape Filch?" He asked.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Y/n replied, trying to walk past the boy, but Malfoy blocked her.

"Answer me, Ebony. I specially told Filch that Weasley and Potter would be in the trophy room with you, but somehow you're here and not on a train back to the muggle world."

"Oh, so it was you. What's wrong with you? I knew you resented Harry for not accepting your handshake, but I didn't think you would try to get him expelled," Y/n said, anger filling her body.

"I'm just trying to teach Harry a lesson. That hanging out with blood traitors and mud bloods isn't the right way to spend your Hogwarts years," Malfoy replied.

"That's what it is?" Y/n cocked an eyebrow at Malfoy. "I think the real reason you told Filch about us sneaking out because you knew you didn't stand a chance against him. You truly are pathetic, Malfoy." With that, Y/n stomped off to her dorm with a sour mood.

Ever since that day, Y/n didn't even interact with Malfoy. Well, she didn't interact with him, but he sure as hell interact with her. He constantly tried to insult and sabotage her by locking her in random classrooms, calling her names, he even got that Slytherin bitch, Tracy to steal some of her uniforms.

Today was no different, Y/n was walking to her next class when Malfoy had decided to approach her with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked already annoyed. She gripped her wand just in case. "Look, I'm not sure why you decided to start doing this, but it's getting on my nerves. Leave me alone before I beat you up." This was, of course, an empty threat. She had no intention on beating up Malfoy only because she didn't feel like getting in trouble today.

And just like that Y/n was getting locked inside an empty classroom. She banged on the door violently with anger. She silently cursed to herself before turning around. What she was surprised to see was Ron standing on top of a desk, slightly shaking.

"Why are you on a desk?" Y/n asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why aren't you on a desk?" Ron asked back looking at little defensive.

Y/n shrugged her shoulders and sat on the desk that Ron was standing on. "Malfoy locked me in here, but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

Ron sat down next to Y/n. He had stopped shaking a little. "What an asshole," he muttered. Y/n nodded in agreement.

"So why are you in here?" She asked. Ron's ears go pink. He looks away from Y/n in what she could only describe as embarrassment.

He muttered something underneath his breath.

Y/n leaned in closer to hear the boy. "What was that?"

"I saw a spider," he whispered. The redness had covered his whole face by now.

If Y/n was being honest she almost laughed at Ron's fear of spiders, but then she thought back to when her mother would belittle her for having fears that she deemed 'childish'. Y/n didn't want to be her mother. She wanted to be someone people could love and trust.

Ron's fear also seemed very severe since he practically shaking and looked on the verge of tears when she had noticed him in the room. Y/n couldn't help but wonder where his fear came from, but she decided against asking.

"It's probably gone by now, but if you do see it tell me and I'll kill it for you, okay?" She smiled at her friend. She tried to maintain her composure.

Ron seemed surprised that Y/n didn't laugh but nodded nonetheless. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he muttered.

The room filled with silence for a bit before Y/n spoke up.

"Do you want to go to the Slytherin common room with me?" She asked. Ron gave Y/n a confused look.

"What about classes?"

"Just skip them. I'm sure Snape wouldn't miss us. Plus, a sixth year just taught me a spell that turns all of the common room's stone walls into glass so we can see the squid and merpeople in the lake," Y/n replied.

Ron looked rather guilty at the floor. "Don't take this the wrong way, Y/n, but Slytherins aren't the most pleasant bunch."

Y/n frowned at her friend's statement. She had been rather excited to show the spell she had tirelessly worked on to someone. She tried to think of someone else she could show, but the only people that popped up in her head were the three girls she had occasionally conversed with.

Still, she tried to see the situation on Ron's behalf. Gryffindors have been notorious for feuding with Slytherins and Malfoy made the cliche no better. She could see why he wouldn't want to be in a place where Slytherins hanged out.

Despite, her disappointment, Y/n gave the boy a small smile. "How about we go into the kitchen and get some snacks?" She asked.

Ron immediately agreed to the girl's suggestion.

The two walked to the kitchen and got a couple of treats. They then spent their day outside joking around and telling each other about their lives. Y/n had thoroughly enjoyed her day with Ron, and she hoped for a similar experience soon.

On Halloween morning, Y/n had woken up to lots of eager Slytherins eating a whole bunch of candies, filling the room with a sweet aroma. Y/n may not like sweets, but waking up to such a pleasant smell, made her grin ear to ear.

What made her day even better was Professor Flitwick had announced in class he would start teaching the students how to make stuff fly. Y/n got paired up with Neville while Ron was with Hermione and Harry was with Seamus.

Neville and Y/n tried to make the feather float with the simple spell, but couldn't. Y/n groaned and laid her head on the desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A voice yelled. Y/n looked up to see Ron swinging his wand around like a mad man.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped at the boy. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar nice and long."

Y/n rolled her eyes at the girl's statement.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron replied.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and flicked her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the the desk. Y/n's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, well done!" Flitwick cheered, clapping his hands. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a bad mood for the rest of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry and Y/n as they walked into a crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Just then, someone knocked into Harry. Y/n looked up from the book she was reading. (It was about dragons, different breeds and behaviors etc.) to see Hermione. She had gotten a quick look of the girl's face to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"And they say Slytherins are the mean house," Y/n muttered underneath her breath.

Y/n frowned at the sight. She did find Hermione a bit annoying, but she wouldn't want to make the girl upset.

"I think she heard you," Harry said, looking at Ron.

"So?" Ron had looked uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Y/n didn't have anymore classes with Gryffindor that day, so she assumed that Hermione had returned to her classes. It wasn't until Y/n had slipped away after her last class to use the restroom that she saw the Gryffindor girl crying.

"Hermione?" Y/n asked, although it had been abundantly clear that it was in fact Hermione.

The girl quickly wiped her tears, looking up at Y/n with a glare. "What do you want?" She asked. Y/n could tell Hermione disliked her.

Y/n stared at Hermione awkwardly for a few moments. "Sorry, are you okay? I mean obviously you aren't okay. Sorry, I'm just not good at comforting people. Okay, I'll shut up now," Y/n ranted once more.

Hermione chuckled a little, seeming amused at Y/n's awkwardness. She wiped some more stray tears before her eyes trailed down to Y/n's hand. "What book are you reading?" She asked.

Y/n looked down at her hand. "Oh it's called Dragons: Observing the behavior of Dangerous Beasts." Y/n didn't quite like the fact that the book called dragons beasts, but she still read it nonetheless. (Only a few books had information about dragons much to Y/n's distaste)

"You like dragons?" Hermione asked. She looked at Y/n with a look that said, 'you know they're dangerous, right?'

Y/n nodded.

"Yeah, they're really brilliant. When I graduate from Hogwarts I plan on working with them. I wish I could have a pet dragon, but it seems illegal to own one. What about you? What do you want to . . ." Y/n had stopped talking when she heard the soft sound music. It had sounded much like a violin. The sound was aggressive and screechy. "Where is that music coming from?" Y/n asked, looking at Hermione with a confused look.

"I think you're hearing things. There's no music," Hermione replied. She seemed slightly annoyed that Y/n suddenly trailed off.

Y/n's eyes widened in realization. She pulled her wand out of the holster, and the music got louder and louder. The screechy violin was getting more and more aggressive. "Fuck — Hermione we need to —"

Loud piercing screams cut Y/n off. Hermione looked frozen. The violin was now so aggressive it sounded like it was about to break from hard it was playing. Truth be told, the wand was very useful when warning of danger, but the music was also very distracting.

Y/n turned around when a disgusting smell hit her nose. A mountain stood in the bathroom snarling at the two girls. His club rested on his shoulder, and he looked very angry.

Now it was Y/n's turn to scream. Y/n hurriedly ran to Hermione. They stood against the wall, holding on to each other. The troll started advancing towards them, knocking the sinks.

Behind the troll, Y/n could see Harry and Ron. "Confuse it!" Harry yelled as he threw something at the troll.

The troll turned around to look at Harry. He stood there for a few seconds seemingly processing what was going on before heading towards Harry, lifting his giant club.

"Oy Pea-brain!" Yelled Ron. He stood on the other side of the bathroom. Ron lifted a metal pipe over his head and threw it at the troll. It turned to Ron letting Harry run around him.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at the girls. Y/n quickly ran towards the door wanting nothing more than to leave the bathroom, but Hermione didn't move seeming frozen in place.

The troll yelled in confusion because of all the shouting and screaming. He started running towards Ron. Y/n gulped nervously before quickly running towards the troll, wrapping her arms around his leg. Harry did the same thing, but with his neck.

Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose making it howl with pain. The disgusting yell made Y/n's ears ring.

The troll began to frantically move about, swinging his legs and arms everywhere. Y/n felt a bit nauseous from the moving around. She had decided to do something very stupid. She silently cursed to herself before biting into the troll's leg.

The troll looked down at the girl, yelling in pain. He grabbed her by her robes. The troll lifted Y/n to his face before yelling in her face. Y/n cringed at the horrible breath, and saliva had gotten all over her face. The troll opened up his mouth wide and brought Y/n towards it. Her eyes widened.

'I'm going to get eaten by this disgusting thing'

Ron finally pulled out his wand before yelling: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club lifted into the air before crashing down on its owner's head.

The troll swayed a bit, dropping Y/n in process before landing on his face. Y/n hit the ground painfully. Her vision got blurred and she couldn't hear anything for a few minutes. A red blur came to her side, frantically saying something.

Y/n blinked and clenched her eyes in hopes to regain her vision. She sat up after a couple of minutes. Her back ached terribly. Her breath was ragged and heavy. "Are you alright?" Ron asked. His face held a scared but relieved expression.

"Yeah, but I wish I would stop falling from high places," Y/n croaked out with a dry chuckle. Ron smiled slightly at that. He reached his hand helping Y/n off the floor.

"Is it — dead?" Hermione asked, breaking the very heavy silence in the room.

"I don't think so," Harry responded, "I think it's just been knocked out."

"Are you alright, Y/n?" Hermione asked, as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose.

Y/n nodded, still breathing hard. "Yeah — Yeah I'm alright."

The door suddenly came crashing open, making the four students snap their heads towards the door. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell walked into the restroom. Quirrell looked at the troll and looked faint, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll, giving Y/n a glare. Y/n flinched at the mean look. She hadn't gotten a look like that since she had been home with her mother.

Professor McGonagall also looked really angry. "What on Earth were you thinking of?" Her voice boomed through the bathroom. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave another glare to Harry and Y/n. "I excepted better from someone in Slytherin. Honestly, haven't you got any house pride, Ebony?"

Y/n winced slightly because of Snape's harsh tone of voice. She hated being lectured, but she was also annoyed with Snape; she was almost killed and he was scolding her. She was also annoyed with herself. Y/n was practically frozen in place when her wand had given her a clear warning sign. She should've been more prepared and tried to help a bit more. Instead, she almost got eaten by a disgusting troll.

"Please, Professors — they were looking for me." Hermione spoke up. Y/n snapped her head in Hermione's direction. The bushy-haired girl's face was red. 'She's lying, why?'

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall cried out.

"I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I read all about them."

Ron finally put down his wand, looking shocked. While Y/n mentally thanked Hermione.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Y/n bit it's leg, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry, Y/n, and Ron tried to seem as if they story wasn't fake.

"Well — in that case . . ." Professor McGonagall trailed off, staring at the four students in disbelief, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head in shame. Y/n was still in a state of shock from the troll and from Hermione breaking the rules. She had forgotten that troll saliva was all over her face.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall said, her gaze still very intimidating, "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their House."

Hermione quickly left. Y/n gave the frizzy-haired girl a smile as she left the bathroom.

Professor McGonagall turned to Y/n, Harry, and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor and Slytherin five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

"Wait Professor!" Y/n called out before Ron and Harry could leave the restroom. "What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Ron and Harry deserve way more than five points. I mean they're first years who took down a fully grown mountain. Ron did this with a spell he couldn't even do a few hours ago. They showed bravery and selfness." 'And stupidity'

McGonagall looked very surprised by Y/n's small speech. Ron and Harry looked at Y/n with shocked but pleased expressions.

"Very well then. Ron and Harry will receive twenty points each for bravery and cleverness," McGonagall said. She had a proud smile on her face. Snape didn't look too pleased with the amount of points the two boys received.

"Y/n should get twenty points as well," Ron suddenly spoke. "I mean, she jumped on to the mountain troll and bit him. That also took a lot of bravery."

"Twenty points to Slytherin, then," Snape said quickly. "Now get out of here."

The trio hurriedly left the bathroom. They were all very happy with themselves. "I can't believe we earned forty points! At this rate we will win the House Cup!" Ron said, excitedly to Harry.

"It was actually thirty-five because McGonagall took five points from Hermione as well," Y/n spoke quickly. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron finally admitted, though he looked rather hesitant. "Mind you, we did save her."

"Well it was all thanks to you Ron. If you hadn't used that spell I probably would've been troll food. You're truly brilliant," Y/n said. This made Ron's ears go red. "Well, I'm going back to the Slytherin common room. See you guys tomorrow."

While Y/n headed to Slytherin common room, she thought deeply about what just happened. It was obvious Hogwarts was way more dangerous than she had originally anticipated, she was almost eaten by a mountain troll! She needed to start studying more spells. Y/n sighed in frustration at this. 'I've only been here a couple of months and I can already tell Hogwarts isn't some wonderland.'

Also questions remained unanswered. Why was their a three-headed dog guarding a trap door. What was the staff hiding from their students? Y/n's head hurt from all her questions and thoughts.

She stopped in front of a wall. "Purity," Y/n said. It was the password to the common room. It made Y/n sick, but she didn't say anything about it.

When Y/n entered the common room, Slytherins were eating and chatting about. Y/n took a big inhale, smelling the glorious food. "Ebony, what's on your face?" A boy's voice asked. Y/n looked up to see Theodore Nott. Y/n felt her face heat up slightly. If she was being honest she found Nott quite cute. (Although she would never admit it out loud)

Y/n began wiping her face. "It's troll saliva," she said, getting all the spit off her face. Nott's eyes widened and his eyes glimmer with a hidden motive. "How did you get away?" He asked.

Y/n sat down across from Nott. "Well, Ron is the person who saved me. He used the spell we had learned earlier and knocked the troll out. He's brilliant. Isn't he?" Y/n said with much admiration.

Nott could see that Y/n was much respect for the weasel. He nodded his head slowly. "Yes, he does sound . . . admirable," Nott said, carefully.

Y/n continued to sing praises about her friends and eat the delicious food. She had to admit today was the best Halloween ever.


	9. Chapter 8; Quidditch

**SOON NOVEMBER ENTERED.** The weather quickly turned cold and the mountain gave off a gloomy grey mist, and the lake iced over. This meant that the Quidditch season began.

Y/n was very excited not only because she loved cold weather, but she couldn't wait to see Harry play Quidditch. After reading more about the sport she had become very fond of it and intended on trying out for the team next year.

After the whole Troll ordeal, Y/n had become friends with Hermione. They often spent time in the library together. (Hermione mostly studied. While Y/n read about different types of dragons)

She had also become friends with Theodore Nott. Y/n was greatly pleased by that. Her puppy crush seemed to be growing day by day.

Other than that, Y/n had been helping Hermione with Harry's homework. Hermione had commented that Y/n could be brilliant if she had merely tried. Which Y/n responded that she would just keep reading about dragons.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch game the lighting squad ( y/n liked to call them that) stood out in the freezing courtyard during the break, and Hermione had put a bright blue flame in a jar. The four students stood their backs to the jar getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard towards them. The four kids move closer to the block of fire because it certainly wasn't allowed. Snape must have seen their guilty looking expressions because he stopped right in front of Harry.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry held up a book to Snape's face. It was Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Library books are not to be taken outside of the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Y/n had to actually bite her tongue to refrain herself from snapping at Snape.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily. Y/n didn't respond because she focusing on the way Snape limped as he walked away.

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," Ron said in a bitter tone.

"Sometimes I wish I could snap his leg in half," Y/n commented.

Y/n felt odd being in the Gryffindor common room. She kept getting weird looks from other Gryffindors as she sat with her friends by the window. Hermione was checking the three kids Charms homework. (Hermione had to literally threaten to hex Y/n in order for her to do her homework)

Y/n was pleasantly surprised when Hermione had said she had gotten them all correct.

After a few moments of silent studying, (though y/n wasn't actually studying) Harry mentioned something about going to ask Snape for his book.

"Better you than me," The three said in unison. Which prompted an eye roll from Harry while he left the common room.

"I'm tired of studying. Y/n do you want to play Wizard's chess with me?" Ron asked.

Y/n gave Ron a confused look. "Why not ask Hermione? She's the smart one," Y/n said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm complete rubbish at chess."

Y/n looked surprised but agree to the game of chess. Ron excitedly set up the pieces. "You know how to play right?" He had asked before they started playing.

"Well I only ever played regular chess, but I assume Wizard's Chess isn't any different," Y/n responded.

The two continued to play until Harry entered the common room again. He looked rather startled and shocked.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry sat back down. "What's the matter?"

In a very low whisper Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Y/n what he saw.

"You know what this means?" He finished, out of breath. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes had went wide.

"No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron snapped. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he's after? What's that dog guarding?"

Hermione snapped her head towards Y/n looking slightly upset. "Do you agree with Ron and Harry?" She asked.

Y/n gulped as three pairs of eyes were on her. "Well he is a prick . . ." She trailed off. "He also humiliates his students constantly, so it has to be Snape."

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled, happily.

Y/n watched as Ron's rook killed her king. Y/n glared at Ron playfully. "We have to play another match. I won't stop until I win."

After Ron had beaten Y/n at chess over five times, Y/n decided to go to the Slytherin dorms. She made a mental note to check out a book about chess.

The next morning, Y/n skipped breakfast to check out a library book. The book was called 'How to be a Master at Wizard's Chess'. As you can tell, Y/n hated losing, so she was determined to memorize the book from front to back.

At eleven o'clock Y/n stood in the Slytherin stands reading her chess book. "Why are you reading a book about chess?" A voice said next to Y/n's ear. Y/n looked up to see Theodore.

"Oh hi, Theo. I'm reading a book about chess because Ron beat me," Y/n said. Theo nodded in understanding. "I would help you, but I'm terrible at the game. Draco is actually pretty good, though. Maybe ask him to play against you."

Y/n cringed at the thought of playing chess with Draco. "Draco wouldn't want to play with me. I'm a mudblood, remember?" Y/n said, sourly.

Theo frowned, looking slightly upset. "Well —" Theo was cut off.

"Nott, what are you doing talking to filth?" Draco asked, walking next to Nott. The Quidditch match had already begun.

Nott secretly rolled his eyes. "We were talking about chess," He answered.

Y/n saw Draco's eyes flicker with cockiness. He smirked before he said, "Are you any good?"

Y/n opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself. A plan began to form in her brain. She smirked at the blond prick. "Yeah, and I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed," Y/n said.

Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You think you could beat me? Please, I started playing chess when I six years old. No one could beat me except for my father."

"Then that settles it. We'll have a chess match in the common room later today." Y/n smirked. Draco agreed and left to join his two lackeys, Crab and Gargoyle. Pug-face Parkinson was there as well.

Y/n turns her attention to the Quidditch match and watches intensely. She studied how the chasers move and pass the quaffle.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes —Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by

Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The Gryffindor stands erupt with cheers and the Slytherins all groan in disappointment. "If I was on the team I would catch the Golden Snitch by now," Draco comments. Y/n rolled her eyes once again.

Y/n looked back at her book. After a couple of minutes of drowning out commentary from Lee Jordan and cheers from both houses, she looked up to Flint had blocked Harry making his broom spin.

Y/n glared at the smug face of Flint. "He should have gotten a red card for that," Y/n said in anger. Slytherin was playing dirty and she didn't like it.

"Red card? What's that?" Nott asked, looking very confused.

Y/n felt her face get hot. She had suddenly remembered Quidditch wasn't the same as other sports. "Sorry, uh its a muggle thing," she muttered.

"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —" Lee Jordan was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Jordan!" She snapped.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul —"

"Jordan, I'm warning you —"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Y/n watched as Harry had barely dodged a Bludger, and then his broom began to behave strangely. Moving about in odd zigzag rotations. Y/n's eyes widened in concern. The broom seemed to be jerking Harry around violently.

Jordan Lee continued to commentate.

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — oh no . . ."

It had taken a while for people to start noticing Harry struggling with his broomstick. Suddenly, the broom jerked wildly, making Harry almost slip off. The crowd gasped as Harry held onto his broom with only one hand.

At this point, y/n had completely forgotten about her chess book. The crowd stood up, terrified as Harry's broom kept acting oddly. Y/n bit her tongue, hard. She hoped Harry would be okay.

She felt completely useless. Her friend was in danger and she couldn't do anything about it. "Come on, Harry," she muttered underneath her breath.

After a few terrifying minutes, Harry was able to get back on to his broom. Y/n could breath again. She sat back down and looked at her book. Soon, Harry caug — nearly swallowed the snitch giving Gryffindor the win.

Y/n sat in Hagrid's hut, drinking a nice cup of tea with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"It was Snape," Ron explained. He looked rather angry. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Y/n felt rage consume he body at the thought of her Head of House trying to curse Harry.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Y/n, and Hermione looked at one another. "Best tell him the truth," Y/n said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I found out something about," Harry began to tell. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped his teapot, making it crash into tiny little pieces. Y/n flinched at the noise, sudden memories of her home life coming back to her. She shook them off, trying to focus on the conversation, but her mood shifted. She no longer made eye contact with the others. Y/n simply stared at her feet, still slightly shaking.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" Harry asked, sounding very eager.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said once more. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried out in frustration. The yelling didn't make Y/n's situation any better. She began to feel hot and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

Y/n gripped the table hard, trying to calm herself down. She tried to remind herself that she wasn't home and that she was overreacting. She closed her eyes tightly as her breathing became erratic.

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' you forget it guardian', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" Harry said. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

As soon as Hagrid told the Lightning Squad to leave, Y/n jolted out of her seat and ran out of Hagrid's Hut. She hated herself reacting this way to a simple crash and a few heated words.

Her vision became blurry as she crossed the field to Hogwarts. "Y/n, wait!" Someone yelled after her. Hurriedly, Y/n wiped her eyes before turning around. Her chest began to hurt from her heart beating so fast.

It was Ron running towards her. Once he caught up, he took a moment to catch his breath. "Are you alright? You looked scared back there," He said, concern lacing his voice.

"It's okay. I'm fine, Ronald. I just overacted, sorry," Y/n croaked out before turning around to leave. Ron called after her, but she didn't listen.


	10. Chapter 9; The Mirror of Erised

**CHRISTMAS WAS APPROACHING** awfully fast. Y/n didn't particularly enjoy any holidays that involved family. She had never received presents from her mother. Y/n does recall one time when her aunt had bought her two presents a Barbie and a truck, but her mother threw the presents out one night. She called it a punishment for being a 'worthless waste of space'.

After telling her aunt about the whole thing, Aunt Princess no longer bought her presents. Which made Y/n quite sad.

With the wintry holiday coming, harsher weather followed. Hogwarts began to get several feet of snow and now the Great Lake had completely frozen over. The stormy weather had also affected the mail service. It had caused some owls to get sick, so Y/n wrote to her aunt and told her not to send any letters until winter has passed due to this fact.

Snape's classroom seemed to be the worst when it came to temperature. Despite loving the cold weather, Y/n had her limits, so when she saw that icicles were forming in Snape's classroom she mentally groaned.

"I do feel so sorry," Draco Malfoy, the prick of Slytherin, had said one potions class. "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Malfoy had been looking at Harry when he said that, but Y/n had felt the weight of his words as well. She frowned. "Shut up, Malfoy," her words came out as a pathetic whisper. She tried to remind herself that Malfoy wasn't talking to her when he said that. Still, it hurt.

Malfoy's eyes flicker to Y/n who was cutting ingredients for her potion. (She wasn't cutting it very good) "Why? Does your family also not want you. What was it that you said back in Diagon Alley? That's right, it was that your mom didn't want to go with you to get school supplies. I guess she realized what a poor excuse of a witch you would be."

Malfoy and his lackeys erupted with quiet laughter.

Y/n tried to not let Malfoy's words get to her. She reassured herself that her friends were staying as well, so she wouldn't be alone. Plus, even if her mother did want her home she wouldn't go.

Usually for Christmas Y/n is stuck sleeping in one of the icy circus tents because her mother has a habit of kicking her out, or she has to beg some of the other performers to let her sleep in their trailer.

She turned back and glared at Malfoy.

"Oh please, if anything you're a pathetic excuse for a wizard. You were so afraid of Harry beating you in the duel that you went crying to Filch," Y/n replied.

When they left the dungeon when potions class ended, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor. Two rather large feet stuck out from underneath the tree and lard huffing was heard. It was Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. After that night in Hagrid's Hut Y/n could feel Ron observing her more. She hated it, but she was also quite happy that Ron cared that much.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's cold voice came from behind them. Y/n rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy, grabbing on to his robes. Y/n was fuming with rage. She was about to jump on Malfoy as well.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes, but his face was still red with anger.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid came to Ron's defense, sticking his head out from behind the tree. "Malfoy's was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape, glaring at three students. Malfoy's face looked very smug. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Grabbe, and Coyle pushed past the tree rather roughly making needles fall everywhere as they smirked.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back. "One of these days, I'll get him —"

Y/n nodded as she glared at the blond. "Tell me when, so I finally see him get his ass kicked," she said.

"I hate them both," Harry joined in. "Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid chimed in. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

And so, the four of them followed Hagrid and his fur tree to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick we're putting up Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"

Y/n would admit that the Great Hall looked very beautiful. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all along walls, and about twelve fir trees stood around the room, decorated with icicles and candles.

Despite all this, Y/n still hated the holiday. (A lil grinch moment 😼)

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," Hermione replied. "And that reminds me — Harry, Y/n, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Ron said, taking his off of Professor Flitwick who was decorating the tree.

Meanwhile, Y/n mentally groan. She hated studying. Unless it was for something she really enjoyed like dragons.

"The library?" Hagrid said, sounding rather surprised as he followed them out of the Great Hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

Y/n opened to mouth to come with a lie about how Hermione is tutoring them, but she was cut off by Harry.

"Oh, we're not working," Harry said, looking smug. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid shocked as well as angry. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it's been a pain to even find a book that mentions him. The twat is practically nonexistent," Y/n huffed out.

Harry nodded in agreement. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm not sayin' nothin'," Hagrid replied.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," Ron said. The Lighting Squad hurried off leaving an upset Hagrid.

Harry wasn't lying when he said they have been through hundreds of books. Ever since that night in Hagrid's hut they have spent all of their free time in the library. You must think they would've find something by now, but they don't even know what he's famous for.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and book titles to search meanwhile, Ron walked around and pulled books out at random. Harry went into the restricted section, and Y/n walked up to Madam Pince demanding that she tell her which book Nicholas Flamel is in. Madam Pince didn't take this too kindly and threatened to ban y/n from the library permanently before she walked off to the restricted section.

Y/n, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had originally agreed to not ask Madam Pince because they didn't want Snape finding out about their little investigation, but Y/n thought it couldn't hurt to try. She just hoped Madam Pince doesn't go yapping to Snape.

Yet again, the search was to no avail. The four kids headed off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron added. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," Hermione said.

Ron turned to look at Y/n who was re-reading a book about dragons.

"What about you Y/n?" Ron asked. Y/n looked up from her book in confusion.

"What about me? My aunt and mom are muggles. They wouldn't know a thing about Nicholas Flamel," Y/n said.

"No, not your mom. Your uncle, didn't you mention something about having an uncle who was a wizard?" Ron said.

Y/n nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know him. My mother said he disappeared when I was a baby." This made Y/n realize she should ask her aunt about her uncle. She had to wait until after winter, though.

When the holidays began, so did Y/n's sad mood. Call it seasonal depression if you want, but Harry and Ron had made it much better. Y/n was planning on spending a couple of nights in Harry and Ron's dorm room

She grabbed a couple of blankets, a pillow, and lots warm clothes before heading off to the Gryffindor Tower. Once she made it there, she hurried up the stairs and entered the boys' bedroom.

Harry and Ron were laughing loudly when she opened the door. She smiled at them. "Hi guys," she said as she put her blankets on the floor. Harry had already warned her that Dean and Seamus would kill them if she slept on one of their beds.

Ron hurriedly got up when he saw her doing this. "No, Y/n. You can sleep on my bed," he said, picking up her stuff from off the floor and placing them on his bed. He also scooped Scabbers off his bed and cradled him in his arms.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What? No, I'm a guest, so I should sleep on the floor." Y/n snatched her stuff off of Ron's bed.

"Exactly, you're a guest, so you should sleep on the bed," Ron replied, taking Y/n's stuff out of her arms. Y/n went to grab it, but accidentally grabbed Scabbers.

She placed him gently on the floor and then glared at Ron. Harry watched the whole thing with a small smile. "I'm sleeping on the floor and that's final," Y/n said.

"No you're not."

"How about we compromise and I sleep on the floor," said Y/n, smiling.

"Fine! Wait, no! You're not sleeping on the floor!" Ron replied.

This continued for a bit before Ron finally yelled out, "I'll let you sleep on the floor if you tell me why you were upset in Hagrid's Hut!"

Y/n went quiet. She broke eye contact and just stared at the floor. "Fine, I'll sleep on your bed," she muttered, climbing on to Ron's bed.

"Wait, Y/n was upset in Hagrid's Hut? Why?" Harry asked, getting off of his own bed. Ron shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Ron said. The two boys stare at Y/n's back as she laid on her side. The rest of the night Y/n didn't talk much. She just stayed on Ron's bed and soon fell asleep.

Before Y/n knew it, it was Christmas. Ron shook her awake, excitedly. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Harry excited as well. "What?" She groaned out.

"It's Christmas!" Harry cheered before scrambling off of his bed. Ron and Y/n followed. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

Harry did in fact get presents that rested on the foot of his bed.

Y/n normally would be fueled by envy when she saw other kids with presents, but seeing as Harry seemed so surprised and happy to have gotten something, Y/n couldn't help but smile.

"What did you except, turnips?" Ron asked as he sat in front of his own pile of presents. Y/n just watched from Ron's bed. She looked at her Gryffindor friends with a smile.

Harry opened his presents having received a flute from Hagrid that sounded like an owl and a fifty-pence piece from his aunt and uncle.

"Weird!" Ron said, "what a shape! Is this money?"

"You can keep it," Harry said. Y/n and Harry laughed at Ron's pleased expression. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these? There seems to be one for you too, Y/n."

This caught Y/n's attention. She got up from the bed and walked over to the boys.

"I think I know who sent them," Ron said. He turned a bit pink as he stared at the lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her that you guys weren't expecting any presents and — oh, no," he groaned out, "she's made you guys Weasley sweaters."

"How did my present even get in here? Shouldn't it be in the Slytherin dormitory?" Y/n asked, looking at the present.

"They probably know you've been staying here," Harry replied. "This is a school of magic after all."

Y/n nodded and quickly tore open the parcel. She held up the purple hand-knitted sweater. It came with a box of sandwiches. Y/n felt herself tear up. Her very own sweater! She quickly put it on and turned to Ron.

She wiped her tears before she said, "Tell your mom that I love her. Also how did she know I don't like sweets?"

Ron smiled a bit. "Well I told her, of course. I wrote to her explaining how much you loved her sandwiches on the train, so I guess she made you some," Ron said as he unwrapped his sweater. "Every year she makes us one, and every year mine is maroon."

"That's really nice of her," Harry said, eating his fudge. Y/n quickly began to eat her sandwiches, which were very good. "I wish my mom was more like your mom," Y/n commented.

Y/n and Harry had also gotten a present from Hermione, chocolate frogs. Y/n gave hers to Ron who was very excited to have gotten Agrippa.

Y/n watched contently from the bed as Harry unwrapped his last parcel. The silvery and fluid thing slid on to the floor. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said, hurriedly dropping his box of Every Flavor Beans Hermione had given him. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he picked the thing off the floor and examined it.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Ron said, his face had a look of awe on it. "I'm sure it is — try it on."

Harry put the cloak on in a hurry.

"It is! Look down!" Ron yelled out.

"Imagine how many things we could get away with because of this thing," Y/n said. Ron turned to look at Y/n with a huge smile. "We could sneak into the kitchen and eat as much as we want!"

A note fell out of Harry's cloak as he looked himself in the mirror. "There's a note!" Ron said, he looked awfully excited. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry took off his cloak and picked up the note. Y/n and Ron scramble to admire the cloak. The cloak felt like the softest silk Y/n has ever felt.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Y/n said, smiling softly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my Hogwarts years with you guys."

Her words seemingly went unheard by Ron and Harry, but she didn't mind. Y/n was just glad to be surrounded by people she trusted.

"I'd give anything for one of these," Ron said.

"Anything," Y/n said in agreement. She turned to see Harry with a confused expression. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, but Y/n could tell it wasn't nothing.

The dormitory door soon burst open and Fred and George waltzed in dramatically. Y/n could see Harry hiding his cloak.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look — Harry and Y/n's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing their Weasley that was blue and had large yellow letters on it.

"Theirs are better than ours, though," Fred said, holding up Harry's sweater and George stared at Y/n's sweater. He seemed very surprised that Y/n got one. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George asked. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned out before pulling the sweater over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George said. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."

Ron turned to Y/n and rolled his eyes. Y/n just laughed. "They seem entertaining," Y/n said.

"Yeah at first, but I have to live with them, so it gets pretty annoying," Ron replied.

"What's all this noise?"

Another redhead popped his head through the doorway. Y/n didn't know his name, but she knew he was Ron's brother. The Weasley held his lumpy sweater as he looked at everyone with disapproval.

Fred grabbed the sweater out of his hand.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Y/n got one," Fred said.

"I — don't — want —" Percy tried to protest, but the twins forced the sweater over his head.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George said, sternly. "Christmas is a time for family."

With that George or Fred. (More like Gred and Forge) marched out of the room with Percy.

Y/n blinked at a sudden realization. "Um I forgot to get you guys presents," Y/n blurted out. She suddenly felt like a terrible friend.

Y/n watched as Harry's face fell. His expression went from happy to somewhat guilty. They both turned their heads to Ron who looked frustrated.

"I didn't get you guys presents either," Harry mumbled underneath his breath.

Ron didn't say anything for a bit. "I tried, but I can't really afford to get you guys presents . . ."

A sudden wave of relief filled Y/n's body. She smiled at Harry and Ron. "It's okay we'll just get each other birthday presents. It can even be a card or something simple like that," Y/n said. 

The somewhat tense atmosphere immediately shifted to a more comfortable one.

"Yeah really Ron, anything's better than a half chewed eraser! Although, my birthday already passed." Harry said.

"Wait do your relatives give you terrible gifts too?" Y/n asked. She was happy to finally relate to someone.

Harry nodded his vigorously. "Yeah, this was actually my first year getting something good for Christmas."

"Me too! One time my mom got me a pillow for my birthday —" the two continued to compare the odd gifts they received on 'special occasions'.

Ron's POV

Ron blinked in disbelief at his two best friends. The gifts they had gotten from their relatives were pathetic. They seemed so happy to actually get something for Christmas.

Unlike Ron, he just complained when his sweater arrived while Y/n was brought to tears. That made his stomach clench, uncomfortably. He felt guilt and sympathy.

"Yeah! I don't celebrate my birthday either!" Despite the slightly excited tone of voice, Y/n sounded a little sad.

Suddenly, Ron stopped. Harry and Y/n don't celebrate their birthday? He definitely had to get them presents now. Maybe Fred and George could help. 'They wouldn't help. They hate me. Although, it can't hurt to ask.'

"Hey guys, we should head out before we miss the feast. I'm starving," Ron finally chirped in.

(A/N: I'm literally writing this in class and I'm so scared)

Harry and Y/n turned to Ron and sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, we should go," Harry said in agreement.

The three of them headed to the feast while Harry and Y/n continued to talk about their odd relatives.

Y/N's POV

Y/n looked at the food on the table was slightly overwhelming. Tons of food of different sorts were crowded on the table. Just when Y/n was about to grab a slice of turkey Harry set off his wizard cracker making her get engulfed by blue smoke.

Y/n let out a cough her throat feeling a little dry and itchy. "What the hell, Harry?" She asked.

Harry just sheepishly smiled. "My bad."

Y/n playfully rolled her eyes. Suddenly, an owl came and dropped something in front of her. It a gift wrapped in parcel and a tag that read: From: W.E

Y/n blinked at that. Who would possibly send her gift? Y/n was confused and a little intrigued. Nonetheless, Y/n opened up the parcel.

It was a bottle that contained a clear liquid. It looked like water. Ron picked up a piece of parchment. "Look, this came out of it," he said with his mouth still full.

Y/n hurriedly opened up the note.

To Y/n,

This bottle contains Phoenix tears. They can heal any wound. Use it wisely. And Merry Christmas.

From, W.E

Y/n felt a smile erupt on her face. Phoenix tears! How cool is that? Ron reads the note from over her shoulder.

"Wow, Phoenix tears and an invisibility cloak. We must be the luckiest first years," Ron said. Harry then asked what Phoenix tears did. Ron happily explained it to him.

Y/n held the bottle of Phoenix tears gently in her hand. 'It must be valuable. Maybe I can sell it and use the money to Ron and Harry birthday presents.'

Y/n thought on that for a while. She didn't think that she would get hurt at Hogwarts, so what's the point of having Phoenix Tears on hand? Still, an aching feeling told her to keep it with her.

'I'll keep it for now, but if I don't have a present for them by Ron's birthday then I'm selling it.' She decided before putting the valuable item in her robe pocket.

"Y/n are you listening?" Harry asked. He looked slightly embarrassed since he was basically talking to himself.

Y/n gave a small smile. "Sorry, just thinking. What did you say?"

"I was saying that Fred and George said that all of Ron's brothers are going to have a snowball fight later. Do you want to join us?" Harry asked again. He looked a little red in the face for some reason.

"Of course," Y/n replied.

Harry's POV

Harry stood outside looking slightly awkward. He never done something of this sort. Back with Durselys every time he would try to join a snowball fight with other kids, they would tell him to go away.

He awkwardly grabbed a chuck of snow, looking at it in confusion. He began to try to shape it into a ball, but the snow just became a bunch of cold watery mush.

"Do you need help Harry?" Y/n asked, walking towards him. She crouched behind the boulder Harry was hiding behind.

Harry quickly nodded. "I've never done anything like this," He mumbled.

He wanted to tell Y/n more. He could tell she was treated badly at 'home' as well. He remembers seeing bruises on her when they first met in the Leaky Cauldron.

They looked a lot worse on the train, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He was probably too busy gawking at Harry, but if he saw them now, he would definitely notice as well.

"Back at the circus all the kids use to have a bunch of snowball fights.

Harry gulped. Maybe he should ask Y/n and confirm his suspicions. Would that ruin their friendship? Harry didn't want to end their friendship. Especially since he had a tiny itty bitty crush on the girl.

Harry decided to push his fears away and act like a true stereotypical Gryffindor.

"Does your parents hurt you?" He asked way too fast for Y/n to comprehend. She gave him a confused look.

"What did you say?"

Harry repeated the question slower this time. He watched as horror went across Y/n's face. Her face went a little pale like she suddenly got sick, and she looked . . . scared.

"No, of course not!" She chirped way too happy. She let out a tiny laugh as if it was some funny joke. "Why — why would you ask something like that?"

Harry blinked at the girl. "You can tell me, you know? My aunt and uncle do the same to me," he muttered.

The snowball fight was long forgotten right now. The air around the two kids seemed still, and Harry hoped he didn't make it awkward. The seconds ticked by in utter silence. Y/n looked to be thinking.

". . . say something Y/n, please," Harry said, quietly.

"Sorry, I'm just angry," she replied. Harry now noticed how her jaw was clenched tight as well as her fists.

Harry felt his heart drop. Y/n was angry with him. He shouldn't have intruded on her personal life. He shouldn't have asked such a personal question. He messed up again. Like how he always messed up.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have —"

"I'm not angry with you, Harry. I'm pissed off at youraunt and uncle. I can't believe they would do such a thing." Anger was evident in her voice.

Harry slightly flinched at the sound of it. It sounded like how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's voices sounded when he managed to do something wrong.

Y/n suddenly had sad eyes. "I didn't mean to scare," she whispered, gently. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean they hurt you?"

Harry never got to share something like this, so he shared everything. How they would lock him in the cupboard days on ends with no food or water or even a shower. How they would constantly belittle him. How they told him that his parents were drunks.

Soon, tears began to fall in the snow, and his face stung because of the icy weather. Y/n hugged him as he shared all the terrible things that they did to him.

All of sudden, Percy appeared from the other side of the boulder. He had a snowball in hand about to throw it before he saw Harry and Y/n's position.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Harry slightly tensed at the question. He hoped Y/n didn't tell Percy the truth. He didn't want anyone else to know.

"Harry fell and hurt his face," she lied smoothly. She hugged Harry tighter and brought him closer to her. "I'm just comforting him. Leave," she said dismissively.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Why would you talk to me like that? All you Slytherins are the same," he said.

"Didn't I say leave? Harry doesn't want to be bother especially by you," Y/n replied. Harry felt his face get hot. He had just realized how close the two of them were.

(A/N: Kinda out of character of Y/n since she doesn't really know Percy, but I saw an opportunity and took it)

"Percy, we'll continue playing in a bit," Harry croaked out before an argument could break out. Percy glared at Y/n before stomping away.

After a few minutes of more crying, Harry wiped tears away. "Can you show me how to make a snowball now?" Harry asked. His voice sounded a little scratchy.

"One minute," Y/n said, picking up a piece of snow. She placed the snow on Harry's eyes letting it melt.

Harry hurriedly wiped it off. "What was that for?" He asked.

"To make your face look less red. Now you look like your normal self."

Silence filled the place for a bit before Y/n spoke up again.

"Okay let me show you how to make a snowball now. Then afterwards, we can make a snowman together." Y/n gave a big smile. Harry smiled back.

Afterwards, the two of them began to attack the Weasleys throwing snowball after snowball. Percy had the biggest advantage since he would just cast a spell and dozens of snowballs would be thrown at them, but Y/n was too determined not to lose.

She was able to get the twins to form a temporary alliance with her and Harry. Ron thought this was a bit unfair, but he didn't say anything.

With this new formed alliance, they completely destroyed the others. After they were all freezing cold and wet, panting on the ground, Harry, Y/n, and Ron built a nice looking snowman.

Ron's POV

Ron didn't know why, but he was a little jealous. It was nice to see Harry and Y/n happy, but something in the back of his mind, the selfish part of him, wished he laughing with them.

For some reason, something had changed during the middle of snowball fight. It was like all of sudden, Harry and Y/n were ten times closer. They would whisper in each other's ears as if they were hiding some secret. That really bugged Ron.

"Ron, we should play chess!" Harry said, getting out his brand new chess board. The marble pieces were nicely polished and looked absolutely beautiful.

Ron suddenly felt a smile growing on his face. "Fine I'll make sure to go easy on you," he said cockily.

Harry smirked up at Ron. He moved his messy hair out his face. His emerald eyes gleamed with excitement. "You don't need to. I'm certain I'll win," Harry replied.

"And why is that?" Ron asked suddenly confused. Y/n also looked a little confused.

"Because Percy's going to help me," Harry said.

"Okay, but you're still going to lose," Ron chirped in a sing song tone. Y/n rested her chin in her hand and looked at the two boys.

"Don't get too cocky Ron," She said. "It'll one day be your downfall."

Ron playfully rolled his eyes before ordering his pawn forward.

Ron let out a laugh when he defeated Harry. Harry slumped down in his chair with a small pout.

"My turn!" Y/n said, hurriedly sitting across from Ron. "I've been reading about strategies and such, so let's see if I win."

Ron didn't know why Y/n kept playing against him. Most people after getting beaten so many times would just give up, but Y/n was trying over and over again. Ron liked that about her.

"I'm sure if you try hard enough," Ron muttered, giving her a smile.

It seemed that time flied because Ron and Y/n had already played five games. Ron won all of them, but Y/n still seemed determined to win. Everyone already went up to their dorm rooms, so the common room was empty except for the two kids.

"Why do you keep playing against me? Do you really want to win that bad?" Ron asked, ordering his knight to move and capture Y/n's Queen.

Y/n stayed silent for a bit. "I don't know. I don't think it's about winning anymore. It's just feels nice to play with you. You get all happy when someone wants to play with you."

"Oh." Silence consumed them. Ron felt kinda awkward now, but he ignored it. He also genuinely shocked that Y/n actually liked playing with him.

"What happened during the snowball fight?" Ron blurted out. He just needed something to break the silence. He mentally scolded himself.

Y/n tensed slightly. She averted her eyes awfully quick and kinda slouched. It made her look smaller. Her eyes were sad and were lips rested into a frown.

"Nothing, why do you ask? You have really nice hair. It kind of reminds of Ariel; she's a Disney Princess. Wait do wizards not watch Disney?" She hurriedly rambled out. Her words were all bunched together as if her brain was thinking faster than her mouth.

Ron didn't know what to say. He was having trouble processing all of it. Ron noticed that Y/n changed the subject really quickly, so he decided not to intrude despite him wanting to.

"No wizards don't watch Disney? What even is that?" He asked as Y/n ordered her pawn forward. This resulted in her capturing his knight, but the pawn was quickly taken by the rook.

Y/n began to describe what Disney was how there was different Disney Princesses.

Ron and Y/n played a couple more rounds of chess before going up into the boys' dorms. They went to sleep almost immediately with their stomach full and smiles on their faces.

Y/N's POV

That night Y/n had a dream. She was suddenly outside of Hogwarts in the harsh cold weather, her arms were filled with goosebumps and her teeth chattered.

The icy wind hit her face harshly. "Come here," a voice spoke out. It came from the forbidden forest. Y/n stared at the naked trees for a while before heading towards it.

'It's just a dream.' She reminded herself. Her bare feet made their way through the thigh high snow. Her feet began to bleed from the cold and her fingers went numb, but Y/n kept going.

She walked and walked and walked until she reached a clearing in the forest. The clearing, unlike the rest of the forest, was filled with flowers and the sun shined through the clouds. There was no snow and the air was nice and warm.

Y/n blinked. "What is this place?" She asked herself in confusion. She wondered where the voice went.

"Hello!" She called out, hoping to get a response.

"Yes, your body will do well. I feel the darkness that clings to your soul. You just need help releasing it."

Y/n shivered. She didn't want darkness. Y/n wasn't evil, was she? At first the voice seemed comforting and warm now it's words pierced through her like a knife.

Her wand began to play music. Y/n gulped.

"I have no darkness in me!" Y/n yelled at the voice. The clearing suddenly dropped in temperature. The sun was blocked by grey clouds and the flowers began to die.

"Don't make me laugh. I know you can feel it."

"Leave me alone! Please!" Y/n said. She began to hug herself. Her heart raced and felt her throat close up. A sudden gust of wind, knocked her over.

A dark looming figure stood over her. On it's back were wings. Wings that you would see on a dragon. Despite the shadow being faceless, Y/n could still identify feminine aspects of the strange creature.

The shadow opened Y/n's mouth up. It's sharp as knives nails, cut into her skin. Y/n suddenly heard an unsettling crack and her pain consumed her face. The figure broke her jaw.

"A mere mortal like you wouldn't understand, but this is necessary. There's a man who decided to play god, and I need to destroy him before he causes anymore damage," The shadow said as she began to rip open Y/n.

Tears fall down Y/n's face as she soon becomes numb to the pain.

'Why is it always me?' She thinks to herself. She doesn't even get to say goodbye.

"Relax, your friends will soon forget about you."

That wasn't very comforting.

More limbs are broken and the figure finally rips open her ribs. The sickening crack made Y/n vomit all over herself.

"Y/n!"

Harry's voice echoed in the distance. Y/n wanted to scream out to Harry. She wanted to tell him to leave before he has the same fate as her, but her words were stuck in her throat.

"Y/n!" Harry was getting closer.

"Fuck! I'm almost done. Just one min —"

"Y/n!"

Y/n sudden jolted up. She was still in the Gryffindor Dorms. Ron and Harry stood on the side of the bed looking extremely worried.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered out. He reached out to give her a hug, but Y/n quickly flinched away. Horrible memories of her dream flashed through her head.

Harry quickly backed away looking hurt. He shoulders slouched slightly and his eyes went a little wet.

Y/n felt dizzy and her breathing became uneven. The memories of her dream were too vivid. She can still feel the sharp nails digging through her skin.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked again.

Y/n didn't answer and just headed inside the restroom. Her breathing was incredibly uneven and she couldn't see clearly. 'Calm down!' She thought to herself.

She gripped the marble counter terribly tight. Her chest continued to pound and tears began to fall down her face. Suddenly, Y/n threw up.

Ron's POV

Ron and Harry stood outside of the bathroom door in a heavy silence. They both could hear Y/n's cries from inside and they wanted nothing more than to barge into the bathroom. Harry gripped Ron's arm tight he looked on the verge of tears.

"We — we should leave her be for now," Harry muttered out. He seemed hesitant. Ron looked at his friend in surprise.

"We can't just leave her," Ron said, walking towards the bathroom door. Harry quickly stopped him.

"Ron, you don't understand. I know Y/n would be really embarrassed if we saw her cry. We should just go get breakfast for her and then wait for her to tell us what's wrong," Harry hurriedly blurted out.

Ron stopped. "Fine," he groaned out. He didn't like the idea of leaving Y/n all by herself, but there wasn't much he could do. 'Maybe Harry is right. Girls hate it when you see them cry.'

"I wanted to tell you something," Harry said as they walked out of their dorm. "It's very important and you can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Y/N's POV

Y/n sat on the bathroom floor. She had calmed down a considerable amount. The windows indicated that it was now night outside. 'I wasted my entire day being in here.' She thought to herself.

Y/n stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and puffy. Y/n didn't like how she looked it was like some disgusting creature was looking back at her. It made her stomach churn a little.

She hurriedly turned on the faucet and let the cool refreshing water wash over her face for a few moments.

'I was just being dramatic.'

Her thoughts were only a little reassuring. Y/n exited the bathroom. On the bedside table was her Phoenix tears. 'Maybe I do need these after all.'

She put the Phoenix tears on a chain and wore it like a necklace. Y/n sat on Ron's bed staring at the wall. She was deep in thought.

The dream. It way too realistic for her liking. She could still feel her bones cracking and the odd scent of her blood filling her nostrils sent shivers down her spine. The black figure was cold and seemed unfeeling and murderous, yet at the same time, something it was beautiful.

Y/n's odd thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Harry barging into the room. They both panted and they had a look of excitement written on their faces.

"Y/n you need to come with us," Harry hurriedly said as he pulled out his cloak.

"Why? What's going on?" Y/n asked. She didn't really feel up to an adventure, but Harry looked too excited to deny.

"We're going to meet Harry's parents," Ron simply answered. He grabbed Y/n's arm and pulled her underneath the invisibility cloak with him.

Y/n really wished she had put on shoes before leaving. The stone floor was cold and her feet were starting to feel numb. This vaguely reminded her of the dream she had. Y/n shook her head, pushing away the thoughts.

'It was just a stupid nightmare.'

Y/n moved closer to Harry, who was in the middle. She didn't notice that Harry's face blushed hotly.

"Fucking hell, I'm going to get frostbite," Y/n whispered as her feet began to hurt because of the cold.

Y/n could feel Ron nodding his head vigorously. "I agree, I'm freezing!" He said. "Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Harry said, quickly. He suddenly grabbed Y/n's arm. As if Y/n was going to run away at any moment. "I know it's here somewhere."

Y/n was about to reply but quickly shut her mouth when a ghost glided past. If she's learned anything from Peeves, it's that ghosts are snitches.

As soon as the ghost past by Ron began to complain about his dead feet. "Honestly, they're probably going to have to cut them off!"

"Don't wizards have some sort of potions for them to grow back?" Y/n asked. She found it odd that such a thing wasn't invented yet. It would be very useful to a lot of people.

"Well there's —"

"It's here — just here — yes!" Harry had cut off Ron. He didn't seem too upset about it. Ron was just relieved to had finally found whatever Harry was looking for.

Harry pushed open the door, looking like a happy child on Christmas. He dropped his cloak and ran in front of the mirror.

Y/n and Ron stood by his side looking at each other confusion.

"See?" Harry whispered. He began to reach out delicately touching the mirror.

Y/n was about to play along. Just to make Harry happy, but Ron cut her off.

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all . . . There's loads of them. . ."

"Harry . . We can only see you," Y/n said, looking at the shorter boy in confusion.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am. Y/n you first."

Harry and Ron stepped aside leaving Y/n to look in the mirror by herself. At first, she didn't see anything but her reflection, but soon the mirror began to change.

In the mirror stood Y/n's mother and herself. Her mother was holding her hand and smiling down at her. Ms. Ebony hugged the Y/n in the mirror, tightly before whispering, "I love you and I'm proud of you."

Y/n felt tears well up in her eyes. "She's proud of me," she whispered out too softly for the boys to hear.

"Can you see them? Can you see my family?" Harry asked.

"No, I just see myself nothing more," Y/n lied quickly moving away from the mirror.

"My turn!" Ron said, standing in front of the mirror.

"How about you Ron? Do you see them?" Harry sounded a little less excited than before.

"No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm Head Boy!"

"What?" Harry's shoulders dropped slightly in disappointment.

"I am — I'm wearing the badge Bill used to — and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too!"

Ron finally took his eyes off the mirror to look at Y/n and Harry. His eyes shined brightly with excitement. A wide grin was spread across his face.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

For a brief moment Y/n hoped it did. That meant one day her mother would love her and be proud of her.

"How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch Cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

Y/n rolled her eyes at their bickering. "Come on guys it's not that serious."

"Tell that to him! Hey, Don't push me —"

Suddenly, a noise came from the corridor making the two boys to shut up. "Just our fucking luck," Y/n sighed out.

"Quick!"

Ron grabbed Y/n and threw the cloak over the three of them. Mrs. Norris walked into the room, her red eyes seemed to be boring into Y/n's soul. She stayed as still as a statue. Soon, the old cat turned and left.

"This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch. I bet she heard us. Come on."

Ron grabbed Y/n and Harry and pulled them out of the room. Y/n couldn't help but think he acted like a mother sometimes. 'What a mom friend.' She playfully rolled her eyes.

Y/n sat next to the cozy fireplace in the Gryffindor common room reading a book called: 'Ten Exceptionally Clever Ways to Piss off a Redhead.'

She had saw it in the library that morning and just couldn't resist. Ron who sat next to her, setting up his chess board looked awfully tense.

"Y/n," he finally spoke up.

Y/n looked up from her book. The way to piss off a redhead according to this well-written masterpiece was to dress up like a clown and scare said red head. Y/n kept that mind.

"Yes, Ronald?" Y/n asked, innocently.

Ron gulped. Y/n never called him by his government name. Perhaps this was some kind of joke. Y/n would never try to piss him off, right?

"What's with the book? If you don't mind me asking."

Y/n looked down at her book. "Don't worry, Ron. It's for your brothers. One brother in particular." Y/n started to clear her throat rather loudly and gestured toward one of the other couches.

Ron looked across the room to see Percy talking to some girl . . . Clearwater he thinks her last name was. Ron wasn't too sure.

"Oh ok, carry on." Ron went back to talking to his chess pieces.

Harry walked down the dormitory stairs and plopped herself on the couch next to Y/n.

The room was filled with a brief silence before Ron decided to speak up.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked rather politely. He looked eager to play a game.

"No." Harry replied simply, staring off into the distance. He looked deep in thought.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"Oh that's a brilliant idea!" Y/n said rather excitedly. She hadn't seen Hagrid since her little incident, and she really enjoyed talking to him. He was like a weird uncle to her.

"No . . . You two can go without me." Y/n frowned at Harry's response. It was odd of him to not want to go. Harry always liked going to Hagrid's

Ron shook his head. "I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already, Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He seemed very annoyed by this conversation. "You sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious, Harry. Don't go."

'He really is a mom friend.'

Y/n knew Harry was going to ignore Ron's warnings. Both boys seemed a little frustrated with each other. Y/n decided to try to keep the peace.

"Ron lets play chess," Y/n said, standing up from her spot. As she passed Harry she quietly whispered to him, "When you go, be careful, please."

"You be white, okay?" Ron said, waiting for Y/n to sit down.

Y/n just nodded and ordered her pawn two spaces forward. Harry walked away going back to the dorm to do . . . Whatever it is preteen boys do.

"He's going to go back to the mirror," Y/n informed Ron. She was sure he already knew.

Ron gave a simple nod seeming a little mad at the fact. "Yeah, I know. I wish he would just listen to me."

"Well, you have to see it from his perspective. He's never seen his parents before, and the mirror shows him his parents. It's the only way he can see them. If that makes any sense," Y/n said, ordering her bishop forward. She took Ron's knight.

Ron remained silent for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. It's just that when I looked into the mirror it made me feel really good, but after thinking about it there was something . . . Off. It was like my mind was telling me to go back even though I didn't really want to, do you know what I mean?"

Y/n quickly nodded. She had felt odd about the mirror too, but she just thought it was because of what it showed her.

"So you want to become head boy?" Y/n asked.

"I don't I guess. I've never really thought about it. I know my expectations are high. Maybe that's why it showed that to me. What did you see in the mirror?"

Y/n went silent for a few moments. She wasn't too sure if she was comfortable sharing that bit of information with Ron. Although, she did know that keeping secrets can put a strain on relationships.

"I saw my mother," Y/n blurted out. She widened her eyes in shock. She didn't mean to tell him. 'I'm so fucked.'

"Oh . . . Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I think I just really miss her. It's been so long since I last seen her." Another lie. It fell out of Y/n's mouth so smoothly that she didn't even have to think about it. Ron seemed to believe it.

"Checkmate," Ron suddenly said.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lemme clarify a few things.
> 
> 1\. This is a Ron Weasley x reader and only a Ron Weasley x reader. I wrote that Harry had a crush on Y/n only to show you guys the power you hold. Also it'll be a gateway for future drama with Ginny. Since I'm a whore for drama.
> 
> 2\. I said fuck it and made Y/n tall. She's taller than most of the boys her age because they're 11 and boys don't reach puberty until like 13. I'm going to be using their books heights
> 
> So ron will be 6'3. Draco: 6'2, and Y/n will be 5'9.
> 
> 3\. Y/n's birthday is September 12th. That's my birthday so. That means she's currently 12 years old. It also means she's the oldest out of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 
> 
> 4\. At first, I was going to have Ron immediately have a crush on Y/n, but I decided not to because I have like 7 more books to write and don't all seven books just to be pining. Ron will gain feelings later. Y/n doesn't have feelings for him either. They're just besties rn.
> 
> 5\. Looking back on this it probably would've made more sense for Y/n to be a Gryffindor since she basically lives in their common room, but this was originally supposed to be a Ron Weasley x reader x Draco Malfoy, so that's why she's in Slytherin. That's also why in the earlier chapters Draco seems ooc because he's supposed to "like" her. He's mean now tho, so 💁🏾♀️
> 
> 6\. Since I wrote that she's in Slytherin and don't feel like doing all of that revising, Draco will have a redemption arc only because Y/n is in Slytherin. It won't come until the later books tho. I don't him to "good" all of sudden by book two that's unrealistic.


	11. Chapter 10; Nicolas Flamel

**EVER SINCE THAT** night Y/n was terrified to go to sleep. She hasn't had a nightmare since, but the mere thought of having another made her shiver. She didn't want to go to sleep.

She couldn't go to sleep.

All that waited for her was the dark figure that rip her body apart and eat her. She didn't know what the thing wanted, or if the thing was even real.

"There's a man who decided to play god."

Who was the man the figure was referring to? Was it Nicolas Flamel? Perhaps the figure wanted the thing that Hagrid had gotten from the bank.

Y/n stood up from her bed and made her way toward the bathroom. She rinsed her face with cold water. The soothing coldness made her racing heart calm down a bit.

Y/n let out a tired sigh and looked up into the mirror. She stared at her face for a long time. Observing every little imperfection, every blemish, every spot her mother has hit her.

She decided to just go to sleep. Having nightmares about a weird creature was better than thinking of her terrible home life.

The snow was now black and the blizzard was even more harsh. This time Y/n was in an unknown place in the mountains somewhere. She hugged herself to try to stay warm.

She already regretted her decision.

"You're back." The demonic voice made her shiver. The shadow circled her slowly. The black snow made it hard for Y/n to see the thing.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I already told you stupid fucking mortal. I need your body. Your mind. Your dark magic."

Y/n shook her head in disbelief. 'This is all in my head. It's not real.'

"I don't have any dark magic. I can barely lift a damn feather!" She yelled at the thing, getting frustrated.

"You may not know spells, but I can tell that you have an affinity for the Dark Arts. Anyone can guess that by your wand. No normal muggle would get a wand of that nature."

"Just leave me alone! You're not real!"

The Shadow let out a loud laugh. It was a deafening crackle that could be heard for miles. The laugh itself sounded evil and sadistic. It made Y/n sick to her stomach.

"Of course I'm real. You'll soon see that. . ."

Y/n woke up after the shadow said those words. She was soaked in sweat and her body shook terribly. It was odd for the creature to just let her leave like that. There was no taunting or breaking of bones.

Y/n felt bile come up her throat and she ran to the restroom. 'Of course I'm real. You'll soon see that. . .'

Y/n hoped it didn't mean what she thinks it means. More of her dinner came up after that.

"You look sick," Hermione said, bluntly as she moved her bishop forward. She had come back after the winter holidays ended, and she was now playing chess with Ron.

"Really?" Y/n asked. She had looked herself in the mirror that morning and tried to make herself look more 'lively', but she knew her eyes were still slightly red and puffy.

"Yes, you should eat something or even take a nap. You need to take care of yourself," Ronald, the mom friend, Weasley shook his head in disapproval.

"I am taking care of myself. It was just a rough night. I forgot my dorm mates were such assholes." Y/n rolled her eyes. She tried to add some humor in there in hopes of changing the subject. She didn't want anyone to worry.

Besides, they needed to focus on Nicolas Flamel. Speaking of Nicolas Flamel, where is Harry?

Y/n looked around for the raven-haired boy. Suddenly, the Gryffindor Common Rooms swung open and in walked Harry.

He was sweaty and all his clothes were stained green from grass. Y/n assumed he was at Quidditch practice.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," Ron ordered as Harry sat next to him. "I need to concen-" Ron saw Harry's face which looked stressed and eager to spill his thoughts. "What's the matter with you?"

"No offense but you look terrible," Y/n added on. Harry glared at Y/n.

"You're one to talk."

"Touché."

After the brief interaction Harry told them how Snape was going to be the referee. Y/n rolled her eyes, annoyed by her head of house.

"Fucking hell. He always finds a way to ruin everything for you," she groaned out.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "You shouldn't play."

"Say you're ill," Ron suggested.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione added.

"Really break your leg!" Ron said.

"Or we should just hex the bastard," Y/n said, leaning back into the couch. "I reckon we could learn a few spells before the match, or we could simply use some type of potion —"

"We are not hexing a Professor," Hermione butted in. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "We could get expelled for something like that."

Y/n rolled her eyes. "That's only if we get caught."

"Let's just go with the 'breaking Harry's leg' plan, okay?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess that could be fun," Y/n muttered out, but she made a mental note to check out a book from the library about some hexes.

"I can't break my leg," Harry frowned. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"Well if you lose my house gets the house championship, so it's a win-win situation," Y/n teased. All three Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

Neville suddenly came in to the common room. Y/n guessed he was struck by the Leg-Locker curse because his legs were glued together.

Y/n couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else did as well except for Hermione who performed the counter-curse. His legs were free and he was slightly trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione, she brought Neville over to Ron, Harry, and Y/n.

Neville slightly glared at Y/n staring at her house colors, but she ignored it. She was use to people glaring at her for being a Slytherin. Even some Hufflepuffs would call her names.

All because of You-Know-Who.

"Malfoy," Y/n already felt her anger bubbling up. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione looked just as mad as Y/n. "Report him!"

"No, don't report him," Y/n shook her head.

Her three friends looked at her in shock while Neville hardened his glare. Y/n stood up, slightly towering over Neville. (She was quite tall for her age)

"Let's hex him," she added.

Neville quickly shook his head.

"I don't want any more trouble," he muttered shyly.

Ron stood up as well. He looked furious. The thought of Neville getting cursed was only funny when it wasn't by Malfoy. Ron wanted more than to punch the daylights out of the blond bastard.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said. "He's used to walking all over people, but there's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier!"

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville chocked out. He looked on the verge of tears probably from frustration.

Harry gave Neville a chocolate frog to comfort the boy.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. Y/n smiled. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Y/n frowned. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice because they nodded their heads in agreement.

'Whatever it's not a big deal.'

Neville unwrapped the chocolate frog.

"Thanks, Harry . . . I think I'll go to bed. . . . D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

Neville walked away. Harry looked at the card.

"Dumbledore again," he muttered to himself. "He was the first one I ever —"

Suddenly, Harry gasped loudly. He looked at Hermione, Ron, and Y/n with wide eyes.

"I've found him!" He whispered, excitedly. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel."

"Damn 1945 I knew he was old, but not that old!" Y/n said.

"That's seriously all you got from that?" Ron asked, giving Y/n an odd look.

"Yes."

"No, but hear me out what if Dumbledore was gay?" Y/n suddenly said out of nowhere. It was probably from the lack of sleep, but she couldn't focus on anything important right now.

"Dumbledore's not gay, Y/n," Ron said. Y/n rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right."

"Guys, focus! I'll be right back. Stay here!" Hermione said, running up into her dorm. Hermione soon returned with a huge book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hermione this doesn't look light. I don't know how you can read this much," Y/n agreed.

"Be quiet until I look something up," she said, flipping through the pages of the book.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She finally said, stopping at one page.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron asked, looking grumpy.

"Do you think dragons like music?" Y/n asked.

"Y/n focus," Harry ordered, pushing up his glasses.

"Fine."

"Nicolas Flamel," Hermione said, dramatically. "Is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

(I'm American)

Y/n blinked in confusion. 'A fucking stone?'

"The what?" Ron and Harry asked.

"A stone," Y/n answered. This obviously didn't help much.

"Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look — read that, there."

She pushed the book towards her three friends. Y/n had to focus immensely to read without everything blurry. (She really needs to sleep)

Thee ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers.

The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel,

the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with

his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"Damn, Six hundred and sixty five! And I thought Dumbledore was old!" Y/n gasped.

' I feel like the comic relief side character right now.'

"See?" Hermione said after a while. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever drying!" Harry gasped out. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"Not me, but maybe because I'm built different." Y/n whispered, but no one heard her.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's no exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" Ron said.

"He's older than America!" Y/n added.

Y/n, who still hadn't slept since her most recent encounter with the shadow figure was writing notes about how to treat werewolf bites.

"What would you do with the stone, Y/n?" Harry asked, ignoring Quirrell's useless rant about whatever.

"Turn my mother into gold. Like that one asshole, King Minos I think his name was," Y/n answered without missing a beat.

"Is he a muggle? Muggles can turn people into gold?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "He's apart of a Greek myth."

"Oh okay." Ron said. "Why would you want to turn your mother into gold?"

"Because," Y/n answered simply. She didn't elaborate.

Ron narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to say something else, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"What about you, Ron?" He asked.

Ron stopped to think for a bit. "I would probably buy a Quidditch team. Maybe the Chudley Cannons. They're the best Quidditch team ever!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Harry said, seemingly realizing something. "I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them . . . It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"It's the jealousy for me," Y/n muttered. Ron snapped his head towards Y/n.

"We are NOT jealous of Slytherin," Ron said.

"Oh please, you're just mad because green is literally the best color — yes it is — Whatever you're mad. You're mad." Y/n rolled her eyes as Ron continued to argue with her.

"Red, yellow, and orange the best colors, don't even try to deny it!" He randomly yelled out.

"Where the fuck did orange come from? That's not even a Gryffindor color."

"Well the Chudley Cannons' team colors are orange," Ron explained.

"The Chudley Cannons fucking suck. They haven't had a win in centuries," Draco suddenly piped. "And this time I have to agree with Y/n, green is the best color."

"Literally fuck off Malfoy," Harry said.

(I can't take this book seriously. And this one has to be the most boring one, so I gotta make it interesting somehow)

"No! Listen! In movies and games blue is always the good guys and red are always the bad guys. What color is closet to blue in terms of houses? Slytherin's. Besides, Gryffindor has the color red which means they're the worst house. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Stay mad," Y/n said.

Draco and many other Slytherins nodded in agreement. Daphne Greengrass, a pureblood Slytherin with blonde hair and blue eyes, nodded in approval.

"You keep this up you might move up on the Slytherin Hierarchy," Daphne told Y/n after class. Two other girls were behind her which Y/n recognized as Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode.

"There's a hierarchy in Slytherin?" Y/n asked. She never really paid attention to her house much.

Millicent nodded. "You would know if you weren't so caught up in Gryffindor business. Those damn lions love to show off."

Tracey silently nodded in agreement. Her green eyes scanning Y/n with interest. (💅)

"Yes, there is a hierarchy. Come by later and we'll explain it," Tracey said before dragging her friends away hurriedly.

Y/n, who nothing better to do and didn't want to hear her friends talking about how Slytherin were nothing but death eaters, decided to go.

Daphne rolled a long piece of parchment on her bed, her quill was covered in ink as she began to draw.

"To put it simply, there's a hierarchy within a hierarchy in Slytherin. Each year someone is at the top. You can get at the top by befriending house mates and bribing other Slytherins," Daphne explained.

"Right now, Draco Malfoy is at the top due to his family's influence. Other than that he would probably be at the bottom since he's such a cunt," Tracey added.

"I know right." Y/n rolled her eyes. Daphne glared at the two girls.

"Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are tied for being second. Daphne, Tracey, and I are all third," Millicent joined in.

"Yeah, yeah what about me?" Y/n asked. "Where am I?"

"Last of course," Daphne answered without skipping a beat. Y/n can't say she was surprised.

"Yeah, muggle-Borns aren't necessarily popular in Slytherin, but after the stunt you pulled today you might move up on the chart," Tracey said.

"The chart moves students up and down according to their influence and respect within the house. We'll show you," Millicent said, leaving the room.

Y/n couldn't believe it. Hanging up on the glass of the Slytherin wall, behind the staircases so it's hidden, was a roster of sorts.

It had different students for different years. Y/n, who was in the first year was all the way at the bottom. Draco Malfoy was at the tippy top.

"How can I move up?" Y/n asked. She didn't really like the other Slytherins, but she liked a challenge.

"Bribery or just bash Gryffindor. That always seems to please first years," Daphne said. "Keep in roster in mind for your future actions. Being at the top of roster doesn't just earn you bragging rights. There's many other good things that come with being respected among your peers."

With that the three girls walked away. Tracey waved frantically at Y/n before leaving.

'Hm, how interesting.'

Forgetting to not sleep that night, Y/n fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Y/n was in the mountains again. Her heart did jumping jacks as she waited for the shadow figure to appear, but Y/n needed some answers. Anything.

'It's all in my head,' she tried to convince herself.

"All in my head," she said, hugging herself. She felt like she was going to cry, but she refused to do so.

"Look, who finally went to sleep. It was boring waiting for you here~" the shadow figure teased. Y/n could practically feel it's smirk.

"Are you a girl?" Y/n blurted out. The lack of sleep was really getting to her. She couldn't take anything seriously despite her being on the verge of tears.

"I'm everything and anything. My form does appear more feminine, so people often refer to me as she/her," The shadow answered.

"Why did you try to eat me? The first time we met."

"To consume your soul, so I'll enter your body and use it as a sort of host. Since I'm not a physical being I can't take care of that bastard myself. I need your physical body. Other than that you're not that special."

"My — my physically body? Does that mean I won't be able to control myself? I'll just watch you do everything?" Y/n questioned once more.

No you'll die —" Y/n felt tears roll down her face. "Your mind will die, but your body will remain the same. I'll be in complete control."

The figure walked up to Y/n her sharp nails digging into Y/n's neck. Y/n felt herself being lifted off the ground.

The figure threw her off the mountain and despite the long fall, Y/n was still alive. Although, her arms and legs were bent unnaturally and bone was sticking out. Pain erupted in her body and Y/n felt out a loud cry.

"Unfortunately, I can't kill you here since we're in your mind, but I know we'll meet soon. You'll see."

The shadow figure continued to abuse and belittle Y/n throwing her, stomping on her, and breaking her. The pain never seemed to end. Y/n felt her mind go blank and her head throbbed.

The next couple of days were bizarre. Y/n didn't have a wink of sleep which made it difficult for her to focus, which made it even more difficult to take notes. The only reason Y/n was passing her classes was because Hermione would help her with homework.

Y/n sat in potions class looking at Snape. He was talking, but she couldn't hear him. Her body wanted to sleep, her eyes were heavy and her body was leaning on to the desk, but she couldn't do it.

"Y/n!" Snape snapped. Making Y/n sit up straighter she looked up at her professor with heavy eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, rubbing her eyes to keep awake. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at her with concern.

Ron's POV

Y/n looked sick. That's the only way Ron could describe her. Dark circles were under her eyes and she moved slower than usual. It was abundantly clear she wasn't sleeping.

Ron felt guilty. He had noticed it earlier. When it wasn't as bad, but now she was barely keeping her eyes open.

'Why was she refusing to sleep?'

Ron didn't get it.

"Can you tell me what are the ingredients for the potion Felix Felicis?" Snape asked.

Ron felt outraged. They weren't even learning that! Hermione's hand flew up. She wanted desperately to say something, but she didn't want points taken away.

"Felix Felicis . . . Felix Felicis," Y/n repeated, dreamingly. "I read it somewhere. Occamy eggshell, Squill bulb, and . . . I forgot the rest."

"Meet me after class, Y/n," Snape said, harshly before continuing his lesson.

Malfoy laughed quietly at the girl. Who didn't even care to glare at the boy. Ron was beyond worried, and he could tell that Harry and Hermione were too.

Y/N's POV

"Here I am sir," Y/n said, lazily. She sat in front of Snape's desk.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Snape asked.

"Wow! Slow down, asking the big questions right away. You didn't even ask me how my day was or what my favorite ice cream is —"

"I didn't tell you to come here for you to take this whole thing as a joke. You're losing Slytherin house points! You need to sleep!" Snape snapped.

"No." Y/n crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair, but she felt ready to go to sleep.

"How about I give you dreamless Draught? That should help."

So with that being said, Snape gave Y/n Dreamless Draught. That helped for a couple of days and Y/n back to her usually self.

Y/n sat in the stands hearing the students roaring with anticipation. Y/n was beyond bored. Quidditch seemed fun to play, but watching it was like watching paint dry.

Soon, Ron and Hermione sat next to Y/n who was next to Neville.

"Now, don't forget, its Locomotor Mortis," Hermione reminded for the thousandth time. Y/n had forgotten that they planned to use the Leg-Locker curse on Snape if he puts a toe out of line.

"I know," Ron snapped at the girl. "Don't nag." Y/m nodded.

Ron suddenly tensed when someone poked the back of his head. Y/n turned to the person with a glare because no one messes with her friends.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Y/n groaned out when she saw Malfoy and his two lackeys: Grab and Boil.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," Malfoy smirked.

"You did see us. Ron's red hair is so hard to miss. You fucking asshole," Y/n piped in.

Hermione, who usually would intervene, didn't say anything.

"Shut up, you mudblood. No wonder your mother didn't want to take you to Diagon Alley. You had to have that savage servant take you," Draco snapped.

Hermione held Ron back. Y/n gripped the wand in her cloak. "You don't know my situation. . ." She muttered.

Draco's smirked grew wider as he approached Y/n with a hardened gaze. "There's a rumor going around that you want to join the Quidditch team next year, but unlike Gryffindor, Slytherins don't let people join the team out of pity."

"Pity? No one on the Gryffindor Team got in because of pity," Y/n gritted her teeth together. She clenched her fist to the point that her fingernails were digging into the palm of hand. Blood was about to draw.

"Of course, it's the people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville's face exploded in a fiery red as he turned to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stuttered.

The three boys laughed loudly, earning some looks. Ron didn't dare to his eyes off the game. He grinned the railing tightly. "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Y/n finally broke skin and her palm began to bleed profusely, but she didn't take her eyes off Malfoy. A feeling of rage that Y/n haven't felt in a long time began to well up in Y/n's body.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word —" Ron gritted out.

Y/n didn't say anything instead she death glared Malfoy. If she moved, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Ron! Y/n!" Hermione piped up, trying to diffuse the tension, "Harry — !"

"What? Where?" Ron's eyes refocused on the game.

Y/n, on the other hand, didn't dare to move.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously sported some money on the ground!" Malfoy said.

And just like that, Ron jumped on to Malfoy and began to wrestle on the ground. It wasn't fighting because they both could hardly land any punches.

Y/n jumped on Grab (Crabbe) hurling the boy to the ground. As she sat on him, she punched him over and over not leaving the boy anytime to react.

Neville nervously jumped on Boil. (Goyle)

Everything went blank for Y/n. She couldn't hear anyone else, she only focused on punching in Grab's face. It wasn't until she heard a sickening crack that she stopped. Blood covered her shirt and knuckles and a smile that no one else noticed but Grab rested on her lips.

The game was over and Gryffindor had won, but Y/n also felt like a winner.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked, as Harry approached them.

Y/n stared at her knuckles the skin was broken and dry blood still rested on them. Scratches were all over her face, neck, and chest. And small cuts were on her palms.

She felt sick. She couldn't believe herself. How dare she hurt someone like her mother hurt her?

"We won! We won! We won!" Ron shouted, patting Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, Y/n broke Crabbe's nose, and Neville took on Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right — talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common , we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Y/n can't go, though —" Hermione cut in. "Since she's a Slytherin."

Harry's eyes snapped to Y/n. He examined the look on her face and the cuts and scratches on her body. "She can go. The others will just have to de—"

"I'm leaving," Y/n said. "I don't want to go."

As she was going to walk away, Harry quickly stopped her. "Wait! I have to tell you guys something important."

"Just let her go, Harry," Hermione said. "We'll fill her in later."

Y/n sat in the common room, staring at the green fire. Her heart thumped widely and she still felt sick. The only good outcome of this was Crabbe was too scared of her to even approach her.

But a part of Y/n, the sick part, loved the way Crabbe's eyes flashed with fear every time she walked past, she loved the way it felt to hurt someone, she loved the way her body was filled with joy when she heard Crabbe's nose break.

Maybe she was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. 
> 
> I wrote this in a day which is the fastest I written a chapter for this book. 
> 
> 1) At first, I thought Y/n cried too much and she was emotional, but what's wrong with being emotional? Second of all, she's a 12 year old girl who's being mentally tortured by some unknown thing of course she's going to be emotional. 
> 
> 2) Y/n's actions will have consequences. 
> 
> 3) Hermione seems kind of mean to Y/n, but whatever. I feel like Hermione and Y/n's relationship is kind of neutral right if you think about it. It's like that person who has mutual friends, but you're not friends with that person. They will be friends in the future though.


	12. Chapter 11; Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**HARRY FILLED Y/N** in on what happened sometime later. Y/n kind of felt bad for Quirrell now, but she didn't really show it.

'I have too many problems of my own. Plus, I got wrapped up in this stone business. I don't need to worry about some random ass Professor, he can take care of himself.' that seemed to put her worried thoughts to rest.

Y/n groaned when Hermione started nagging to them about studying. The girl hated studying. She couldn't seem to pay attention to one thing for too long. One of the many reasons her grades were low at the moment.

"Hermione, the exams are ten weeks away," Harry said. He didn't seem pleased with having to study either.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped, looking a little angry. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

Y/n rolled her eyes. Hermione was being dramatic.

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded. "Anyway, What are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me."

Y/n was suddenly reminded that her grades weren't the best. Due to the few weeks where she was barely awake in any her lessons. She was barely passing her classes. If she doesn't improve now she might end up failing all her exams.

Unfortunately, the teachers decided it would be a good idea to pile homework for the students. This meant that Y/n spent most of her holiday doing homework instead of relaxing. Which she hated, but the homework was easy enough due to them being first years.

Now. y/n was in the library looking at the blank piece of parchment. Her quill was rested her hand. She hated writing with quills since how easy they broke.

"I'll never remember this," Ron said throwing down his quill. He looked out the window wishing to go outside. Y/n wished the same thing, but she needed to focus.

Y/n began to write deciding to get a just a bit done today. She wrote and wrote and wrote until the piece of parchment was already filled. She was quite proud of herself.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron chirped. This got Y/n's attention.

Y/n observed the Hagrid was standing. She has seen it a thousand times before. Hagrid was hiding something.

"Jus' lookin'." Hagrid's tone of voice confirmed Y/n's suspicions. He was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes and stared intently at the man.

"An' what're you lot up ter?" He asked, looking at the books in their hands. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron responded, looking rather impress with himself. "And we know what that dog's guarding. It's a Sorcerer's St —"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid's face turned slightly red as he looked around. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry said. "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"

"SHHHHH!" Hagrid said more aggressively this time. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tel yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"

Harry said a quickly goodbye as Hagrid walked away.

"I wonder what's he hiding," Y/n said as soon as the man left. Hermione gave Y/n a strange look.

"How do you know he's hiding something?" She asked.

Y/n's eyes darted to Hermione. She shrugged before leaning back in her chair. "You can tell by the look in his eyes."

"Now, that I think about it, it did seem like he was hiding something behind his back," Hermione said. She started going deep into thought.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said, getting up. It was obvious he just wanted to get out of working.

"Take me with you," Y/n added hurriedly following the boy.

They walked down the long sections of the library before stopping where Hagrid had been. Y/n's eyes widened in shock. "Dragons," she muttered, looking at the hundreds of books about dragons.

"Why was he looking at books about dragons?" Ron asked.

Y/n remained quiet for a bit. "Maybe he just likes dragons." She shrugged. It wasn't a very good guess, but there was no way Hagrid managed to get his hands on a dragon. They're way too big for that. Unless it was a baby or an egg.

"Let's take these books back to the others."

Ron and Y/n grabbed a couple of heavy books and headed back to Harry and Hermione.

"Dragons!" Ron whispered shouted. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

They were all very good books. Y/n would know since she read them all.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon —" Y/n wanted one as well. "— he told me so the first time I ever met him," Harry said.

"But it's against our laws," Ron said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway,you can't tame dragons, It's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

Y/n blinked that was a lot to process. "First of all Ron no one knows that except for maybe Hermione. Second of all I can and will tame a dragon you'll just have to wait and see."

Ron narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "You can't just tame a wild dragon, Y/n."

"I'm sure she could if she tried. Aren't there wild dragons in Britain?" Harry said.

"Of course there are," Y/n and Ron said at the same time. It seemed like they both have a lot of knowledge of dragons. Ron's mostly came from his brother, Charlie.

"Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job of hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"No fair, just regular old muggles have seen dragons, yet here I am, not knowing what a Common Welsh Green even looks like besides from pictures. Talk about bullshit," Y/n huffed.

"You should probably write to Charlie. I'm sure he'll love to talk about dragons to someone," Ron said.

Y/n nodded. "I will."

"Now that you two are done talking about dragons, let's see what Hagrid's up to," Hermione said.

Harry knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut. It had only been an hour since they last him in the library.

"Why are his windows closed? He never closes them," Y/n said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry muttered.

"I wish he would hurry up so we can get back to the library," Hermione huffed.

"No one wants to go back to the damn library," Ron said.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but when you fail your exams don't come crying to me."

"Who is it?" Hagrid called from inside. He opened the door. "Oh come on in." He quickly closed the door behind them when they entered.

"Fucking hell it feels like a furnace in here," Y/n commented.

The hut was indeed hot. The four students pulled on their shirts a bit to try to cool themselves down. This didn't help much.

Hagrid quickly made them tea and offered some of his sandwiches. Y/n quickly accepted while the others refused, looking at her as if she was insane.

"So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask about the trapdoor, is there —" Y/n who was trying to trick Hagrid into telling her if there were other things underneath the trapdoor, was cut off by Harry.

Harry didn't see any point of beating around the bush. "What's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy?"

Hagrid's face settled into a big frown.

"O' course I can't tell yeh that," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," Hermione said trying to flatter Hagrid.

Y/n quickly joined in. "We only want to know who guards the Stone. We decided to ask you because frankly you're the only person who's truth worthy here. We figured that much out when we found out Dumbledore trusted you with the stone. You truly are the best."

Y/n put on her best smile. It was quite easy tricking people and making them feel good about themselves. She learned how to do it when she had to convince people to give her food.

Hagrid seemed very pleased by Y/n and Hermione's words. His face was red with pride. Ron and Harry beamed at the two girls.

"Well I don', s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that . . . Let's see . . . He borrowed Fluffy from me . . . Then some o' the teachers did enchantments . . . Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" Hagrid was counting the teachers with his fingers, trying to remember. "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh, yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Harry seemed shock.

"Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Y/n wasn't convinced. She figured that just gave him a better chance at taking the Stone. She pulled on her shirt again, trying to cool herself down as she ate the terrible sandwich.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, an anxious expression on his face. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid looked very proud of himself.

Y/n began to fan herself. "Can you open a window or something? Or maybe you have some cold water. I'm fucking burning up here," she bursted out.

Hermione smacked Y/n's arm and said something about being rude and disrespectful.

Ron and Harry, however nodded in agreement.

"I was about to say the same thing," Harry muttered.

"Can't do that for yeh, sorry." Y/n watched as Hagrid glanced at the fireplace. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hagrid — what's that?"

Y/n looked at the fireplace her heart began to speed up. It was a dragon egg. Hagrid tried to explain himself but Y/n jumped up excitedly, forgetting the heat.

"Fucking hell this is amazing!" She said happily, examining the egg.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron added, crouching down to the fire place. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid finally admitted. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid o' it, ter be honest."

Hermione crossed her arms shaking her head in disapproval. "But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" She asked.

"Well I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid. He pulled out a large book from under his pillow, Y/n hurriedly grabbed it and began flipping though it. "Got it outta the library — Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta of date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'erent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridge-back. They're rare, them."

"This is so cool! I'm going to come here everyday after classes to help you care for it!" Y/n said, excitedly. Her excitement clouded her judgement. She wasn't thinking logically.

Hermione however was. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." She frowned.

Hagrid and Y/n weren't listening as they continued to stare at the egg fondly.

Y/n wasn't sure why her three friends acted like the dragon was such a bad thing. To Y/n, the dragon was a wonderful thing, and she couldn't wait for the egg to hatch.

She was so excited she wasn't even paying attention to the her homework in front of her. Hermione had started making them study schedules. Despite not wanting to study, Y/n was grateful since her grades have been improving drastically.

"I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, dramatically. He and Harry seemed really stressed out with the Stone, the dragon, and the extra homework.

Y/n, however, seemed to be in a great mood recently. With the Dreamless Draught helping keep her nightmares away and the dragon lifting her mood.

"Probably really boring," Y/n responded.

The days seemed to drag on despite Y/n's happy mood, but finally, one morning, Harry received a letter from his owl, Hedwig.

As he read the letter his face paled. Y/n leaned over the table, earning some glares from some Slytherin-hating Gryffindors. She ignored them, though.

Harry showed Y/n the letter and she almost screamed with pure joy. The letter only had two words. The best words Y/n has ever heard: it's hatching.

Ron wanted nothing more than to skip Herbology class, but Hermione disagreed with a look of disapproval.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron asked.

Y/n nodded in agreement. "This is probably our only opportunity."

"We've got lessons, we'll get in trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing —"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered-shouted. Y/n hated to admit it, but she's glad Harry made Hermione stop talking.

Y/n looked up to see Malfoy trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He had a look on his face that suggested he heard too much.

Y/n gave a threatening look to the boy. Malfoy and Gargoyle didn't even flinch, but Crabbe looked away with fearful eyes. Y/n had to fight the urge to smirk.

The rest of the way to Herbology, Hermione, Ron, and Y/n argued and argued until they finally got Hermione to agree to go with them during morning break.

After the last bell, Y/n didn't waste any time. She didn't even wait for her friends. She quickly rushed to Hagrid's Hut looking more excited than the man himself. Her three friends followed behind shortly after.

"It's nearly out." He said as he hurriedly brought them inside.

The egg was lying on the table as it moved slightly, making little clicking noises.

They got chairs and watched with excitement.

Suddenly, the baby dragon broke out of its egg. Harry had a look of disgust on his face as if the creature was ugly, but Y/n looked at the dragon with absolute adoration. The dragon was black with huge wings and big orange eyes.

'Halloween colors,' Y/n noted.

The dragon sneezed and little sparks of red hot fire came out of it's nostrils.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid muttered, stroking the dragon lovingly.

"Actually she's a girl. You can tell by the fact that it doesn't have male genitalia," Y/n said.

Hagrid didn't seem to hear her. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"

"Hagrid," Hermione cut in. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly, all the color drained from his face. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the window.

Y/n began explaining how fast dragons grow to Hermione. Who wasn't really listening because she was looking at Hagrid.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Y/n ran to the door and looked out. Harry did the same. She felt her heart drop when she saw Malfoy with his expensive robes and platinum blond hair running back up to the school.

'Fucking hell!'

It was that night in the Slytherin common room that Malfoy approached her with a smug face and a little extra pep in his step. This time, Gargoyle and Crab didn't follow him.

Y/n gulped. She knew that hiding a dragon could possibly get her expelled.

"I know about the dragon, Ebony," Malfoy said. A sneer was present on his face.

"What dragon? Are you insane? Also if you keep making that expression your face is going to get stuck like that," Y/n replied, trying to deny all claims.

'Deny. Deny. Deny.' She told herself.

"Don't act daft —" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "— I want you to do a couple of things for me or else I'll tell the professors, understood?"

Y/n began to dig her nails into the palm of her hand. It was on the verge of drawing blood. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. She wanted to punch Malfoy's face in, make him bleed and cry, but she decided not to. If she punched Malfoy, he'll rat her out. Then, Y/n will definitely be expelled.

"What things?" Y/n asked, gritting her teeth.

"Stop being friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Y/n deadpanned. "No."

Malfoy blinked in surprise. "What? Did you forget the fact that I have blackmail on you?"

"No, I didn't forget, but I'm pretty sure no one would believe you. Imagine some twat coming up to you and saying there's a dragon in the castle. I wouldn't believe the twat especially if I was a professor," Y/n replied.

Y/n pushed past Malfoy who tried to stutter out a witty comeback.

For the next week, Hermione, Ron, and Harry seemed very nervous, but Y/n tried her best to remain calm. Although, the mere thought of getting expelled deeply worried her.

"We're going to Hagrid's hut again today," Hermione whispered to Y/n one class.

"Are you going to try to convince him to get rid of the dragon? Because he isn't going to listen to you," Y/n replied, writing down some notes.

"It's worth a try."

"Just let him go. Set him free." They now sat in Hagrid's hut.

At first, Y/n wasn't on board with getting rid of the dragon, but now that Malfoy had ruined everything, the sooner the dragon is gone the better.

Y/n kicked away some brandy bottles and chicken feathers that rested at her feet. She looked at the dragon who had grown almost three times her original size in just a week.

She stroked the back of the dragon who was cuddled up next to her.

"I can't," Hagrid said. "He's too little. He'd die."

"She's a girl," Y/n muttered but no one seemed to listen.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid added. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's mommy?"

"Hagrid you've been neglecting your gamekeeper duties since Norbert has hatched," Y/n lectured.

"He's really lost his marbles," Ron whispered to Harry and Y/n.

"Yeah, he's being a complete and utter lunatic," Y/n replied in agreement.

"Hagrid," Harry suddenly said, loudly. "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Y/n did have a point. Hagrid seemed to notice that too. 

"I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, can't."

Harry turned to Ron with a expression that suggested he had a brilliant idea.

"Charlie."

Ron and Y/n looked at Harry with confusion.

"You're losing it, too," Ron said. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant," Ron said, seeming very pleased. "How about it, Hagrid?"

Hagrid finally agreed. The four of them got to send Charlie an owl to ask him.

On Wednesday, Y/n was down at Hagrid's hut late at night with Ron. They were helping Hagrid with the dragon. Y/n was holding a dead rat about to feed it to Norbert when Ron suddenly cried out.

"Bloody hell!"

Y/n quickly turned around still holding the dead rat she just killed. Scabbers seemed very scared because he hid in Ron's pocket. Ron was holding a bleeding hand and he looked on the brink of tears.

What made it worse was Hagrid began to scold Ron for scaring Norbert. Y/n who was tired, hot and now covered in rat's blood was pissed.

She grabbed Ron's other hand and ran out the hut. Hagrid began singing Norbert a lullaby.

They walked underneath the invisibility cloak. Ron was whimpering slightly. "Are you alright Ron?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah — I'll be fine." He was clearly lying.

Y/n stopped at a bench outside the castle. She pulled the cloak off of them and sat on the bench with Ron.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" She said, pulling Ron into a hug.

"I'm not going to cry. Boys don't cry, Y/n. I'm just mad," Ron replied, stubbornly.

"Hm okay —" Y/n pulled away from the hug. "— oh here."

Y/n pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She wrapped the wound tenderly.

"There," she said, standing up.

"Wait!" Ron yelped out suddenly. "It still hurts a little."

Y/n blinked at Ron. "Well yeah, I just wrapped it in a handkerchief."

"Well my mom always kisses my cuts better — could you . . . Could you kiss it?"

Moms kiss their kids' cuts better? Y/n didn't know that. But why would Ron want Y/n to kiss his wound better? She's not his mom.

Maybe because she's one of his only girl friends.

"Fine," Y/n said. She pulled up Ron's hand and kissed it. A very friendly platonic kiss. Nothing more.

Ron's face was as red as his hair. "Right um —" he cleared his throat. "Let's go."

Ron and Y/n bursted into the Gryffindor common room. He pulled the cloak off of them. "It bit me," he said, showing Harry and Hermione the now bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. Ron was grumbling about getting bit by Norbert.

"It's Hedwig!" Harry said, he seemed relieved to see his owl. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together to read the note.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the ridgeback up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

They all looked at each other.

"We've got the Invisibility Cloak," Harry said. "It shouldn't be too difficult — I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

They all quickly agreed. This week had been too stressful for them. They would probably do anything to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy.

The next morning, when Y/n saw Ron his hand was swollen looking about the size of a baseball. She told him to go to Madam Pomfrey, but he refused. "She'll recognize the bite!" He cried out through all his pain.

No matter how many kisses Y/n gave him, his hand ended up turning green by the afternoon. Norbert obviously has poisonous fangs. They were the luckiest students ever. (/s)

Harry, Y/n, and Hermione ran up to the hospital wing after all their classes. Ron was sitting in one of the beds looks frantic.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered out as soon as they got close enough. "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me — I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch Match, that's why he's doing this."

"That prick deserved what he got." Y/n rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Harry tried to comfort Ron in a different way.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," Hermione said. Ron suddenly looked even more panicked. He jolted right up and started to sweat nervously.

"Midnight on Saturday!" He said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no — oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

"Fucking hell, Ron." Y/n was about to lecture Ron when Madam Pomfrey appeared. She said something about Ron needing sleep.

"It's not like we can just change our plans right now," Y/n noted.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's too late for that. We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get if of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

When they went Hagrid's hut Fang was sitting outside with a bandaged tail. He looked sad and in pain. Hagrid opened up the window to talk to the three kids. (Ron was still in the hospital wing)

"I won't let you in," he huffed out. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."

Y/n rolled her eyes and told Hagrid about Charlie's letter. Hagrid's eyes filled with tears. Probably because Norbert bit him in the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."

"She," Y/n corrected as Norbert banged her tail on the wall making the windows rattle. Saturday wasn't coming fast enough for her.

The night was dark and cloudy. Not to mention cold. Today was the day Norbert was leaving. Y/n couldn't help but feel relieve. Dealing with a dragon wasn't an easy task for a twelve -year-old.

Hagrid packed Norbert in a large crate. That reeked of rat feces.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," He said. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

Norbert was violently ripping up the teddy bear. At this point, Y/n didn't care to correct Hagrid.

"Bye-bye Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed out. Y/n covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak. "Mommy will never forget you!"

"Fucking hell!" Y/n groaned out as she pushed the crate up the marble staircase. Harry had lead them to some shortcuts that didn't help much.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached a long corridor beneath the tallest tower.

"Shut up!" Y/n said to no one. Ahead of them was Professor McGonagall in sleep attire that was fit for an old lady and Draco 'the blond prick' Malfoy. She held his ear.

"Detention!" She shouted with disapproval. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"

"Oh so just forget us, huh?" Y/n muttered.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

After that it was quite easy to heave Norbert up the spiral staircase. Y/n was beyond overjoyed that Malfoy got in trouble. (She could forget the house points)

They stepped into the cold air of the night and pulled off the cloak. Hermione seemed thrilled as well.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry warned.

The three continued to laugh about Malfoy getting in trouble. The ten minutes passed incredibly slow as Norbert moved around in his crate.

Charlie's friends were quite pleasant. They showed the kids how they would lift Norbert up and even let Y/n help buckle Norbert safely on to their brooms. They all shook hands and they were on their merry way.

Y/n was glad that was over.

'Nothing can spoil my mood now,' she thought to herself as she made her way down the spiral staircase.

At the feet of the stairs was Filch. "Well, well, well," he whispered. "We are in trouble."

Like the dumbasses they are, they had left the Invisibility Cloak at the top of tower. Perhaps something could ruin Y/n's mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've been waiting for the forbidden forest chapter. I have something planned for y'all. 
> 
> Also, remember to take care of yourselves. Even if that just means getting up and stretching or brushing your teeth. I'm so proud of y'all and I love y'all. Bye <3


	13. Chapter 12; The Forbidden Forest

Y/N WANTED TO bash Filch's head in.

The squib lead them to Professor McGonagall's office study thing on the first floor. "We are so fucked," Y/n muttered. As they sat down in the study. "I can't believe we forgot the damn cloak. We're such fucking idiots. Goddammit! First we had to take care of some fucking dragon now we're about to be possibly expelled! Just our fucking luck."

"Y/n stop your damn cussing," Harry snapped.

"You stop fucking cussing. We're about to be expelled! I didn't even get to learn a hex yet! Things can't get fucking worse."

(I love how no mentions how much she cusses. Like some 12 year old cussing like a damn sailor is normal)

McGonagall walked into her study dragging Neville in with her.

"Harry!" Neville yelped out. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag —"

"Neville with all due respect, please shut the hell up," Y/n muttered. Neville glared at her.

(A/N: lemme clear something up, I love Neville. He and Y/n just have beef because Y/n's a Slytherin)

McGonagall, for the lack of a better term, looked pissed. She towered over them with a deadly glare:

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o'clock in the morning, explain yourselves."

No one wanted to answer. Y/n was about to open her mouth to take the blame, but McGonagall cut her off.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," she said. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

'Apparently it does take a genius to figure it out,' Y/n bitterly thought.

Neville had a look of betrayal on his face. He glare intensified on Y/n. Y/n had to fight the urge to flick him off.

"Professor, with all due respect, why would we make up a story about a dragon to get Malfoy in trouble, and then sneak out as well? That would just risk ourselves getting in trouble as well," Y/n blurted out. 

"I don't have the answer to that, Ebony, but I assume to mock Malfoy. I'm am absolutely disgusted with all of you. Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. And Ms. Ebony, seeing as one of Slytherins house traits is fraternity I didn't think you would try to get a fellow house mate in trouble. All four of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Y/n knew her house mates weren't going to be happy about this. She could practically feel her name going down the hierarchy roster.

"Fifty?" Harry gasped out as if it was the end of the world. Y/n realized because they would lose their lead. She felt a small sense of pride.

"Fifty points each," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor — please —"

"You can't —"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor and Slytherin students."

Fifty points each meant that Slytherin had lost one hundred points. Y/n hoped Slytherin could make up the points.

Y/n was wrong about the Slytherins being upset with her. They had taken the whole situation wrongly. The Slytherin House thought that Y/n intentionally made the Gryffindors lose points. Which wasn't true.

"Sometimes you need to lose some to win some," one of the seven years said when congratulating Y/n. The whole situation surreal.

As her name rose on the roster, Draco glared at her with a hateful glare. "Don't look at me like that you fuck clown. I didn't ask for this," she hissed at him.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting treated brutally by his house mates. His teammates were ignoring him and Slytherins teased him. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who were typically neutral on Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, were angry at him.

All because everyone wanted to see Slytherin lose. This made Y/n's blood boil with a small sense of pride. She was determined to win. She wasn't going to let the fact that she was friends with Gryffindors stop her.

Y/n was back to reality by Ron comforting Harry.

"They'll all forget about this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

Harry continued to sulk. "They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" He asked looking absolutely miserable.

"Well — no," Ron muttered.

Y/n sat next to Hermione in Herbology who made no effort to raise her hand. She was trying to remain invisible. No one was talking to her or Neville.

This just lead to Y/n answering all the questions and receiving ten house points. "Hermione you better help or your house might remain last," she warned.

Hermione didn't listen, just continuing to scribble down notes. Everyone was being such a buzzkill.

It wasn't until a week before exams that stuff starting getting interesting again. Harry rushes up to his friends with a frantic look. He told them how he heard Quirrell and Snape talking.

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron said. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force Spell —"

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione cut in.

"Animals can be tricked and persuaded, Hermione," Y/n said.

(A/n:Please i spelled Hermione like Jermione😭)

Ron frantically nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid."

Ron looked through all the books that surrounded him. His face had a wide smile. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

The familiar look of adventure twinkled in his eyes. Y/n had the same look.

"We should hex him!" Y/n chirped.

"We can feed him to Fluffy!" Ron suggested as well.

"Or we could set his clothes on fire again," Harry added.

Hermione cut in with a disapproving look.

"No, no, no none of that. We should go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life

depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

"We just have to keep trying, then," Y/n said stubbornly.

"Yeah, Y/n's right. If we just do a bit of poking around —"

"No," Harry seemed done with it all. "we've dome enough poking around."

'What a fucking pussy.' Y/n thought, lightheartedly.

The next morning, Y/n received a note that was identical to Harry, Hermione, and Neville's.

The note read:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall

"Fuck," Y/n cursed. She crumpled up the paper in anger. She had forgotten about serving detention. She also thought it was weird that they had to serve it at night, but Hogwarts is just weird. Surely, they won't put their students in danger.

At eleven o'clock Y/n walked to the entrance hall with Malfoy. He was complaining the entire time, trying to get Y/n to argue with him.

"This is all your fault. You tricked me into thinking there was a dragon in the school," He muttered.

"You love talking. No one here cares what you have to say. Better realize that now," Y/n replied.

Filch was already there he had a sadistic smirk on his old face. Soon, Harry and Hermione arrived as well.

"Follow me," Filch said. He lit a lamp and lead them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" He looked back at them. "Oh yes . . . Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. . . . It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out . . . Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. . . . Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They walked through the dark school grounds. Malfoy was shaking with fright. Y/n was starting to think their punishment was something horrid.

The bright moon hardly provided any light and seemed like the shadows were taunting Y/n. Truth be told, she was always afraid of the dark.

They were approaching Hagrid's Hut and Y/n was delighted. She was still kind of mad at Hagrid because he got mad at Ron when Norbert bit him, but Hagrid was better than Filch.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry had a pleased expression on his face. Filch rolled his eyes and said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Neville whimpered in fright and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. Y/n felt her heart drop. The forest is where she first met the shadow figure. What if she sees her again?

She shook away her thoughts. 'I'm just being dramatic and paranoid.'

"The forest?" Malfoy repeated. He didn't have that cocky tone now. "We cant go in there at night — there's all sort of things in there — werewolves, I heard."

Hermione held on to Y/n's sleeve. She was scared as well.

Hagrid came out of his hut with his boarhound, Fang. He was holding a very large crossbow.

(A/N: I hate writing dialogue for Hagrid)

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Y/n, Harry, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch cut in. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid said. He had a big frown on his face. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch said he smirked at Y/n before adding, "for what's left of them." That made Y/n shiver. He turned around and walked away back to the castle.

Malfoy turned to Hagrid. He tried to mask his fear, but Y/n could still see it. It was evident in his eyes.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said. Panic rose in his voice. Y/n smirked at that.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd —"

(SERVANT STUFF — Malfoy has me dead)

"— tell yeh that's how it is at Hogwarts." Hagrid looked angry at Malfoy. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy didn't move a muscle. He simply glared at Hagrid hot with rage. Y/n could tell he wasn't use to people saying no to him.

"Right then," Hagrid said. "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

Hagrid took them to the very edge of the forest. The light showed them a long dirt path that disappeared into the forest. It was very ominous.

"Look there," Hagrid said, pointing to something on the floor. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn find us first?" Malfoy asked.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid reassured. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy said, quickly, looking at the huge dog.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Y/n, an' Fang go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."

The forest and dark and eerily silent. When they reached the fork in the path, Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid went right. While, Malfoy, Fang, Neville, and Y/n went left.

Neville kept whimpering and was gripping on to Y/n incredibly tight. "I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of cowards," Malfoy muttered. Fear was evident in his voice still.

"Shut up, Malfoy you're scared too," She replied, quietly.

"Guys quiet before you attract something dangerous to us," Neville said.

Surprisingly, everyone listened and remained quiet. They watched the path for unicorn blood, but nothing came up. Soon, the path ended.

"W- we should go back," Neville stuttered out.

Y/n blinked usually she would agree, but something was telling her to keep going. Deeper into the seemingly never-ending forest.

Despite this, Y/n turned around and began walking back. She went ahead of Neville and Malfoy who were still shaking with fear.

Y/n stopped when she bumped into a tree. 'That's impossible. 'The path should be right here.' She thought to herself. Instead, of the dirt path there was a bunch of trees.

"Guys, the path disappeared," Y/n said. There was no response. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Her nerves began to feel like they were on fire.

Something was telling her to run. She felt goosebumps appear on her arms and she suddenly felt sick.

"Guys?" She said in a shaky voice. She turned around. Neville, Fang, and Malfoy were gone. There was nothing left of them. Not even the path remained. Y/n was now surrounded by trees.

"Run." An eerily familiar voice whispered next to her ear.

And so Y/n set off. She ran through the tall trees and into the darkness of the night. Branches that hung low from the tree hit her body as she ran leaving cuts, but she couldn't care less. All she needed to do was get away from the shadow figure. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour and her palms were sweaty.

Y/n finally came to a sudden stop, making her skid across the ground. She was a clearing in the forest. The same clearing from her dream.

"Good to see you again," The shadow said. She towered over Y/n by a couple of feet. Y/n stepped back, shaking.

"Not again," she whimpered out.

The shadow didn't answer and just approached the crying girl.

Neville's POV

Neville was following the path with Fang and Malfoy. When they finally exited the forest he let out a sigh of relief. "We finally made it," he said.

Fang, who has been whimpering for the last five minutes, gently bit Malfoy's clothes. Malfoy was about to curse at the dog but stopped. His face went pale.

"Where's, Ebony?"

Neville finally decided to turn around. Ebony was gone. Neville almost burst into tears. "She's – she's gone!"

"Yeah, no shit!" Malfoy replied.

Neville opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a heart wrenching scream. The voice belonged to Ebony, but she sounded like she was in a pain. Unbearable pain.

The screaming felt like it went on for ages. Neville without thinking ran back into the forest. He couldn't stand the screams.

The screams reminded him of his parents. "Longbottom, what the fuck are you doing?" Malfoy asked before, mindlessly following the chubby boy.

The two boys rushed the forest, trying to locate Y/n as best as they could. "Hurry!" Neville told Malfoy.

Fang who was faster than the two boys ran ahead of them, tracking her by scent.

Neville felt like he was about to have a heart attack, and his throat felt dry, but he kept running. Even when his leg slightly cramped up.

Y/N's POV

Y/n was stuck in a very familiar situation. It felt she being tore apart and ripped open. It wasn't until the shadow began to enter her body that Y/n remembered the Phoenix Tears.

Slowly, she lifted her hand to her neck and snatched the necklace off. Before the shadow figure could even think to stop Y/n, she downed the entire bottle. The liquid was cold and felt like she was drinking a refreshing drink.

"What are you doing? YOU STUPID CHILD!" The figure sounded like it was in a great deal of pain. The figure screamed so loud that Y/n felt like her ear drums were about to burst.

The tears which had a similar effect to morphine made Y/n feel like she was utter bliss. All the pain she felt from earlier was gone. The shadow figure who's body was still slightly connected to Y/n's body was twitching violently.

She began to thrash around and yelled all sorts of curses at Y/n. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" She hollered before it went dead silent.

Y/n's eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. Just then, Neville crouched next to her. He had tears rolling down his face.

"Don't go to sleep, please," he whimpered out. "keep your eyes open."

But, Y/n couldn't help herself and soon everything went black.

When Y/n opened her eyes she was in front of the shadow figure. Who now had a human-like form. She was woman with soft delicate skin and deep brown eyes. The dragon-like wings still rested on her back.

They were in a tower. Locked together and sealed away. The tower was a beautiful thing that was made of brightly colored stone, but at the bottom of the tower black vines wrapped around it.

As soon as Y/n realized what was happening she backed away from the woman.

"Calm your still developing tits. I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you, not anymore," The woman looked glum.

"I don't believe you! Then, why am I here?" Y/n couldn't help but yell out. The woman snapped her head at Y/n. Y/n flinched at that.

"Stop calling me 'the woman' I have a name you twat."

"You can read my thoughts?" Y/n asked.

"Yes, now my name is Shadow since you love to address me as such. Also, I'm telling the truth about not being able to hurt you. It's both physically and mentally impossible for me to do so."

Y/n relaxed slightly at that, but she continued to observe Shadow's movements. Shadow was staring at the wall seeming in thought. Y/n concluded that Shadow was telling the truth. She can't hurt her.

"Why can't you hurt me all of sudden?" Y/n asked.

"Because you decided to be fucking difficult and drink those Phoenix Tears. I can't believe I was outsmarted by a mortal! Now, I'm trapped in your body without full control. I can't even control your movements," Shadow rambled out, looking incredibly stressed.

Y/n blinked. "So I'm not dead?" She asked.

"No just in your subconscious. Well, I guess it's ours now."

Everything was so much to process. She was sharing a subconscious with a literal god. She was alive. She could see her friends again.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited. I still have to explain some basic things before you go, understood?"

Y/n just nodded in response.

"Good, since I am a god trapped inside your body you might feel different. One, you will have more strength than before. Two, you will have certain . . . abilities if that's what you want to call them. Three, this does not make you all-knowing and powerful like me, so don't do anything stupid. That's all I have to say anyways you're annoying so BYE." Shadow waved her hand in a dismissive way.

And just like that Y/n woke up in an infirmary bed. She felt dizzy and her mouth was incredibly dry, but she also felt different in a good way.

"Y/n you're awake!" Harry cheered. He rushed over to her bedside and told her about what happened to him in the forest. He said that Snape was getting the stone for Voldemort who was hiding in the forest.

Y/n, who had too much to process in such little time, felt sick. She stood up and threw up. "Sorry about that," She muttered, wiping her mouth.

Her three friends looked shocked and a little scared. "What?" She asked.

They all looked at each other. "Well it's just that —" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Your eyes are purple! Like actually purple!" Ron said excitedly. He thought it was the coolest thing ever.

"Wait, really?" Y/n asked. She grabbed a hand mirror that rested on the bedside table. She lifted it to her face and was shocked to see her eyes were actually purple, but they soon faded into their original color.

"Maybe it's a side effect from the potion," Harry theorized.

"Yeah, maybe, but all Madam Pomfrey gave her was a sleeping potion to help her rest longer. That potion shouldn't have that type of side effect," Hermione added.

"Well, everyone's bodies react differently to potions sometimes." Ron shrugged.

The three students continued to theorize, but Y/n tuned them out. She knew where the sudden color change came from and it wasn't from the potion. It was from Shadow.

'Correct as always. Forgot to mention I talk to you in your head now!'

Y/n almost passed out again. 'FUCKING HELL!'


	14. Chapter 13; Through the Trapdoor

Y/N BREEZED THROUGH exams fairly easy. The questions weren't that hard and Hermione's study sessions were clearly paying off. Shadow refused to help her with any exams unless she was going to fail, so Y/n thought she was doing pretty well.

History was magic was by the far the most boring exam, so when she was done, Y/n cheered with the rest of the students. She placed her head on the desk feeling a little tired.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione said as they followed the students leaving the classroom. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code or Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

The kids decided to sit down by the lake underneath a tree. In the distance Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were playing with the giant squid that rested on the shore.

"No more studying," Ron said as he stretched across the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his head and looked frustrated.

"I wish I knew what this means!" He yelled out. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"It's probably from stress," Y/n suggested.

"Has anyone ever mentioned how much of a fucking idiot you are?"

'Yes, my mother.' Y/n had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione also suggested.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not ill ," he said. "I think it's a warning . . . it means danger's coming . . ."

Y/n couldn't even muster up the strength to be worried. "Harry, we're twelve years old. I'm sure we'll be safe."

Ron nodded in agreement. He was too relieved from finishing exams to get worked up.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"I still think Dumbledore's gay. I can just feel it," Y/n suddenly said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "He's not gay."

"You seem really upset that I would even suggest that. Don't tell me you're homophobic, Ron." Y/n glared at her friend.

Ron blinked. "What? No! I'm not homophobic. It's just I thought McGonagall and Dumbledore were together."

Y/n sighed. "You're lucky you have a pretty face," she said.

Ron's ears went fiery hot at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," Y/n replied.

"Okay, but I feel like there's something I forgot to do," Harry mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry nodded, but he still looked bothered.

"When we get back inside we should play chess together. I'm sure I'm going to win this time," Y/n said.

Ron let out a laugh. "You always say that, but you never do."

Y/n shook her head. "I'm going to win," she muttered.

Ron was about to tease the girl more, but Harry suddenly jumped up. Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going now, Potter?" Y/n asked.

"I just thought of something," Harry said. He looked very pale and a little sick. "We're got to go and see Hagrid, now."

Y/n hurriedly stood up and caught up to the boy. Hermione did the same. "Why?" Hermione asked, already out of breath.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said as they ran up the grass hill. "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Y/n blinked at that. Harry was right it odd how some stranger was randomly carrying a dragon egg around.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, but Harry was too busy sprinting away.

"Why is this bitch running?" Y/n mumbled before picking up the pace.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair. He pants and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," Hagrid smiled at them. Y/n panted out a greeting back. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," Ron said. While Y/n nodded her head vigorously.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid replied. "He wouldn't take his cloak off."

"That is pretty odd," Y/n muttered deep in thought.

Hagrid rose his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one o' the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down at that.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. "Yeah ... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here. ... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after ... so I told him ... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon ... an' then ... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks. ... Let's see ... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted ... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home. ... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy . . ."

"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"

Hagrid stopped and he went pale.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" He said, quickly. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh going'?"

The four kids walked away and didn't utter heard to one another until they stopped in front of the entrance hall. It was very cold and gloomy looking.

"This has been one hell of a year, yeah?" Y/n muttered trying to defuse the tension.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Ron replied. He seemed to be getting worked up now.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might hack us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"Hell if I know," Y/n said, looking around to see if there was a sign or something. "Maybe we could ask one of the professors."

Harry shook his head. "They'll just ask too many questions and won't believe us. We'll just have to —"

"What are you four doing inside," Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. She was carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall couldn't help but repeat. She glared at them with a weird look of suspicion. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret," Harry replied. McGonagall didn't happy after he said that. Her nostrils flared angrily and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," McGonagall said. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"Fuck," Y/n muttered under her breath.

"He's gone?" Harry said. He looked frantic once again. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time—"

"But Professor you don't understand this is even more urgent than what's going on in London," Y/n sharply cut in. Her patience was wearing thin, and if she was going to have to argue with a grown woman for her to listen so be it.

McGonagall gave a sharp glare to the Slytherin girl. "I don't think anything you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Ebony."

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak (he too was getting annoyed), but Y/n quickly spoke first.

"Look, Professor people here aren't very good at keeping secrets and we know about the Stone —"

Professor McGonagall dropped her books in shock. Her wrinkled face went pale, but she didn't even move to book up the books.

"How do you know —?" She stuttered out. McGonagall couldn't believe that a bunch of kids had find out about the stone.

"Professor, I think — I know — that Sn — that someone's going to try and steal the Stone, I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry finally managed to get a word in.

McGonagall couldn't help but eye the kids in front of her with suspicion as well as shock.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she finally let out. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

Y/n rolled her eyes at that, earning another sharp glare from McGonagall.

"But Professor —"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said, sharply. She picked up the books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

They didn't go back outside.

"Hm, I find it quite interesting that adults refuse to believe children simply because they're children. Mortals are quite frustrating."

Y/n couldn't help, but agree.

Once McGonagall was at the end of the hall Harry spoke again. "It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we —" Hermione cut herself off with her own gasp. Y/n, Harry, and Ron turned around.

Snape was standing right behind them. "Good morning," he said. His sharp eyes glared down at the first years with a cold gaze.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at him in shock.

"Good morning, Professor. How are you?" Y/n was used to faking politeness. Especially when it came to older people.

Snape ignored her entirely, keeping his gaze on the three Gryffindors. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." For some odd reason his face twisted into a creepy, weird smile.

It made Y/n shiver.

"We were —" Harry tried to sputter out some lie, but Snape quickly cut in.

"You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry's face went red at that, but he didn't reply. The kids turned to go back outside hoping to forget the Stone for a little while, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wandering and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

Snape walked off towards the staff room.

"He's such a fucking asshole. I wish Professor Sprout was the Slytherin Head of House, she's nice," Y/n said. "We should follow him to make sure he doesn't steal the Stone."

Harry nodded. "Hermione should it."

Hermione flushed at that, glaring at her friends. She didn't want to follow Snape. "Why me? Y/n is a Slytherin isn't it best if she does it?"

Ron shook his head. "No, it's obvious why it has to you," he said. "You can't pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." Ron turned his voice more high pitched and feminine. "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong . . ."

Y/n's eyes widened in surprise. "Ron you're really good at impressions. You sounded just like her." The two began to laugh.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, sharply rolling her eyes. Nonetheless, she agreed to watch Snape.

Harry turned to Ron and Y/n as Hermione walked away. "And we'd better stay outside the third floor corridor," Harry said. "Come on."

On their way up to the third floor Ron pulled Y/n away, so they were walking behind Harry.

"What happened in the forest?" Ron asked. His blue eyes shined with worry that he had been hiding for a while now. "I would've asked sooner, but the exams got in the way."

"Ronald can't know about me. You better tell a fib."

"I got attacked by something. I'm not sure what, though. I'm fine now, so it doesn't matter," Y/n replied, quickly. She was about to walk away, but Ron quickly grabbed her wrist.

"It does matter. I almost threw up when Harry and Hermione told me that you got attacked. Then, I asked Neville if he saw anything, but he was too shaken to even give a clear answer. And Malfoy kept talking about how much you were screaming and how there was blood everywhere," Ron ranted.

Y/n blinked at that. She wasn't use to people giving a damn about her. She wasn't too sure how to respond.

"I'll tell you after we save the Stone, yeah? We don't have time to talk about our feelings and things that happened in the past," She finally said.

"In the past?" Ron's eye twitched in slight annoyance. "That happened only a couple of days ago!"

"Guys —" Harry walked over to his friends looking annoyed with them. "We don't have time for this. We need to hurry."

"Fine," Ron muttered.

The three of them didn't speak at all on their way there. They finally made it to the door that Fluffy was behind.

"Now what?" Y/n asked, leaning against the door slightly. She could feel Fluffy's giddiness. The poor dog wanted to leave the cramped room he was trapped in.

"We wait and make sure Snape doesn't try to steal the Stone," Harry replied, pushing up his glasses.

It wasn't much later that McGonagall showed up. When she saw them she completely lost her patience and temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" She shouted. This caused Y/n to flinch; she hated being yelled at. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own House!"

With that McGonagall stormed off.

The three of them stayed quiet for a bit, stunned. Ron finally broke it by turning to Harry and Y/n. "Lets go to the Gryffindor Common Room. You too, Y/n."

Harry and Y/n followed Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room still stunned with silent. Y/n on her way there tried to calm her racing heartbeat. McGonagall's yelling had really shaken her.

Once they made it into the common room they plopped down on the couch. "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," Harry said breaking the silence. Just then Hermione burst through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" She looked devastated like she just had failed a test. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

Harry's face went into a look of self pity. Y/n recognized it all too well. "Well, that's it then, isn't it?" He said.

Tears welled up Harry's eyes and he stared at lap avoiding his friend's gaze. Y/n's heart dropped at that.

First, she felt pity well up inside, but then anger took over. No one makes her friends cry.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

That completely caught Y/n off guard. Harry was being irrational.

"You're mad!" Ron cried out. His face filled with worry.

"You can't!" Hermione agreed. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"Yeah, Harry you have to think realistically —" Y/n was cut short by Harry.

"SO WHAT?" He shouted out, tears now threatened to spill out of his eyes. His voice was shaky. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts —"

Y/n slightly flinched at that, recalling what Shadow had said about her. Did she really have an affinity for the Dark Arts? Does that make her evil at heart?

"No." Y/n would ask Shadow to elaborate on that later.

"— Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor or Slytherin win the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

Y/n looked away from the boy unable to meet his gaze. Harry was right. Y/n has been way too childish about this. All of this. She needed to be more mature about what was going on. She didn't even know why she would tell Harry to be realistic when in reality, he was right.

If Snape got the stone, Voldemort would rise once more and he'll kill her, Harry, Hermione, and possibly even Ron. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't sit back while Harry was putting his life at risk.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said, softly seeming shocked by his outburst.

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," he said. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked.

Harry blinked at that. "All — all three of us?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Yeah, Harry we're not going to just sit here while you do all work," Y/n said. "We're a team."

Hermione nodded. "Besides, how do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful. . . ."

"Yeah, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Y/n said.

"And by tricks you mean me." Y/n could practically feel Shadow's eye roll.

Harry looked at his friends happily, but still a bit hesitant. "But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."

Y/n shrugged her shoulder smiling a bit. "Who cares? Just because we get expelled doesn't mean we can't practice magic."

"We won't be getting expelled," Hermione said. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

"So we're doing this, together?" Harry asked once more.

Ron let out a groan. "Yes, mate! We won't let you go through this alone."

"You guys truly are the best."

After dinner the four students sat nervously in the Gryffindor Common Room. No one bothered to speak to them especially Y/n since she was a snake in the lion's den, but she didn't seem bothered by it. She was too busy going over hexes and curses in her far too advanced for her spell-book. She reckoned it was worth a try.

Hermione was the only one doing work as well as she went over her mouths. Ron and Harry just sat quietly deep in thought.

Slowly, as long seconds ticked by students began to go to their dorms.

"Better get the Cloak," Ron muttered quietly when Lee Jordan finally left to his room. Harry ran upstairs to retrieve the cloak.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ron whispered when Harry left. "It feels like a dream."

"Do you think we'll need to use Avada Kedavra?" Y/n asked as she read how to perform the spell. It seemed simple enough. For such a dangerous curse the wand movement was eerily easy.

In the book the killing curse was the only useful one for battle. The others were for pranks. The head shrink curse, the instant scalping hex, and the Horn tongue hex weren't going to do much good. It's too bad because those are the only one Y/n knows how to do.

"I wouldn't perform such a dangerous curse," Hermione answered. "It could backfire and end up killing you instead."

Y/n nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Harry finally ran down the steps with his cloak. "We'd better put the Cloak in here, and make sure it covers all three of us — if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along its own —"

"What are you doing?" Y/n jumped slightly from hearing the voice. It came from the corner of the room.

Neville came from behind an armchair, holding Trevor in his hands.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry said entirely too fast, hiding the Cloak behind his hack.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," Hermione said, quickly. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Neville shook his head. He looked angry at them especially Y/n.

"You can't go out," he said. "You'll be caught again, Gryffindor will be in even more trouble —" he stopped to point at Y/n with a hard glare. " — don't you see she's trying to get you guys in trouble again, so she can win the House Cup."

Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Y/n isn't like that," Ron said. "She isn't like the other Slytherins."

Y/n rolled her eyes again, but she was grateful that Ron came to her rescue because she was about to hurt Neville's feelings.

"Neville, you don't understand," Harry said. "This is important."

But Neville wasn't listening.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurriedly as he stood in front of the portrait hole, stretching out his arms to block them. "I'll — I'll fight you!"

"Neville!" Ron was clearly losing his temper. "get away from that home and don't be an idiot —"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville burst out. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," Ron said.

"Look, Neville you need to calm down and go to sleep. We're doing something that you wouldn't understand —"

"Shut up!" Neville yelled at Y/n, causing her to flinch slightly, but she wasn't scared, she was pissed. "I don't want to hear it from you! You're trying to get them trouble so Slytherin can win the House Cup."

"Don't talk to her like that," Ron said, defensively as he took a step forward. Neville dropped Trevor immediately and raised his hands up.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville challenged. "I'm ready!"

"This is so fucking stupid," Y/n couldn't help but mutter as Neville tried to swing at Ron.

Hermione hurriedly stepped forward. "Neville," she said. "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand and pointed it at the boy. "Perificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms suddenly moved his side. His entire body went stiff which was quite terrifying to witness. He fell on the floor still entirely stiff.

Hermione ran over to the boy and turned him over. He couldn't talk, but he was still conscious. He looked terrified of them. Except for Y/n who he just glared at with pure hatred.

"What've you done to him?" Harry asked.

"It's the full Body-Bind," Hermione replied. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We have no time to feel sorry right now, Hermione," Y/n said.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron added as all four of them hid underneath the Cloak.

While heading to the third floor corridor the four students were terribly paranoid, jumping at every shadow, statue, and even breeze in the wind.

When they finally reached the stairs that lead to the second floor, Mrs. Norris rested at the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered.

Harry shook his head. They carefully climbed the stairs and while doing so Mrs. Norris snapped her eyes towards them, but she didn't move a muscle.

After that it was basically smooth sailing since they didn't see anyone else. Until they reached the staircase that would take them to the third floor.

Peeves was moving around causing trouble by making the carpet loose.

"Who's there?" Peeves questioned, he narrowed his all black eyes right where they were standing. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

Peeves rose up in the air and glared at them, slightly hovering. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Y/n's heart was pounding terribly fast.

"Peeves," Harry said in a odd hoarse voice. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves looked shocked and suddenly very scared. He moved away slightly after almost falling.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he stammered out, nervously. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

Y/n had to cover her mouth with her hand, so she didn't laugh. Ron did the same his eyes glimmering with something mischievous.

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry continued. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves said, moving further away. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." With that Peeves went off.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Ron whispered.

It was only a few moments later that they were in front of in front of the door. It was already slightly opened. Y/n gulped.

"Be careful you twat if you die you could possibly kill me too," Shadow said.

'Well some help could be useful.' Y/n replied in her head, trying to keep her face emotionless which was quite easy.

"I will only help in dire situations. Like a near-death experience. Right now I'm not needed," Shadow said.

Y/n rolled her eyes and decided to focus on Harry again. Her wand began to play a soft tune. It wasn't as loud as when the troll stumbled into the bathroom, so that probably meant she wasn't in as much danger.

"Well, there you are," Harry said. "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Y/n wasn't too sure whether or not she wanted to do this, but she figured that everyone has do things they don't want to, and if facing a wizard trying to steal a stone that turns things into gold was one of those things, so be it.

While underneath the cloak Harry turned around to face them.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said, seeming very serious. "You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now."

Y/n put on an offended expression. "For the last time you twat," she said, jokingly. "We're not going to leave you." She smiled at Harry who's cheeks went a little pink.

"Yeah, don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione added.

Harry turned back around and pushed open the door. The door creaked low and long. A low growl settled on their ears.

Y/n could feel Fluffy's blood-thirst. The dogs' noses sniffed in their direction. She knew that Fluffy could smell them, but couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered. Y/n looked at Fluffy's feet and saw a small golden instrument that she didn't recognize.

"Looks like a harp," Ron replied. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said. "Well, here goes . . ."

Harry began to play the flute that Hagrid got him. It was horrific and wasn't even a proper tune, but nonetheless, Fluffy's eyes drooped slightly. Harry had to blow for a long time before Fluffy finally laid down and went to sleep.

"Keep playing," Ron ordered as they slipped from under the Cloak. They walked towards the trapdoor quietly. Fluffy's hot breath was blowing on Y/n's face and it didn't smell at all pleasant.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said, looking over the big dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"I'll go first," Y/n blurted out. She just wanted this to be over.

Ron and Hermione looked at Y/n with shock. Ron placed his hand on Y/n's shoulder, making her look at his blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Y/n?" He asked, frowning slightly. "I can go first, really, I don't mind."

Y/n shook her head. "It's fine, Ron. Just make sure to hurry up." She walked over to the trapdoor and swung it open.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked. She looked very anxious and sick.

"Nothing, it's fucking pitch black. Just our fucking luck. We have to be the —"

Ron who walked over to the trapdoor as well cut her off. "Now is not the time for ranting, Y/n."

Y/n nodded and tried to be serious once more. "We need to drop down. I don't think there's even a ladder."

Harry waved at Ron and Y/n to get their attention. He pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" Ron asked once again. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry hurriedly handed the flute to Hermione. Not before Fluffy began to wake up, but Hermione was able to play in time.

Harry looked down at the black abyss. He stared at it for a few moments before Y/n rolled her eyes. "Fuck if! Move, Harry."

She shoved the boy away and get blindly jumped down without thinking. "Y/N!" Ron shouted, worriedly.

The few seconds of falling down was absolutely terrifying. Her heart was beating fast and her breath was becoming erratic. It wasn't until she landed on something nice and soft that she calmed down.

It felt like some sort of plant. Y/n looked up. "I'm okay! Come on down!" She yelled out. "It has a very soft landing!"

Surprisingly, Ron was next he had shoved Harry away as well and jumped down. He landed right next to Y/n. Harry quickly followed on landed on Y/n's other side.

"Don't ever do that again!" Harry scolded. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ron nodded his head vigorously. "I was worried sick. I tried to jump in right after, but Harry held me back saying we didn't know if it was safe. Anyways, what's this stuff?"

Harry and Y/n shrugged. "It feels like a plant. I'm not sure what type. Not very good at Herbology," Y/n muttered.

"Hermione come on!" Harry called.

In the distance, the music stopped. Fluffy barked and growled, but Hermione jumped before the dog could do anything.

She landed next to Harry.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

For some odd reason, Hermione felt a little taller than before, but Y/n brushed it off.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," Ron said.

"Lucky!" Hermione yelped out as if Ron had just said the stupidest thing known to man. "Look at you three!"

Hermione stood up and struggled the wall trying to avoid the plant's grabbing tendrils. Y/n tried to move, but her legs were already engulfed in the vines.

Simultaneously, the three of them realized what was happening and began to struggle against the pulling vines. Hermione watched in absolute horror.

"Fucking hell!" Y/n cried out. "It's too strong."

"Stop moving!" Hermione finally found her voice. "I know what this is — Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron said, sarcastically, leaning back. The plant kept trying to wrap around his neck.

Y/n then reached over and pulled at the vine around his neck. There was no way in hell she was letting Ron die in front of her. She would do the same for Harry, but he was too far away.

It was getting increasingly harder to keep the vine from Ron's neck when vines were also wrapping around her face. She began gasping for air.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it," Hermione muttered.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry cried out.

Ron tried to pull the vines from Y/n's face as she began to cough out violently. His face went pale as she sounded like she was suffocating.

Meanwhile Hermione was deep in thought. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare . . . What did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp —"

"So light a fire!" Harry managed to croak out.

"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried out in a panic. At this point, Y/n's head barely rested above the surface. Ron held her hand as he tried to pull her up somehow.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron yelled out. "ARE YOU A BLOODY WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh right!" Hermione hurriedly pulled out her wand. She muttered something and whirled around before blue flames shot out of it. The plant quickly loosened its grip on the three kids.

Y/n was able to pull herself up and began to take deep breaths and cough. She could finally breathe again. Ron patted her back gently and Harry held her hand and lead her to the wall that Hermione was at.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."

Y/n laughed feeling much better than before. 'Thanks for your fucking help. I'm also died!' She screamed at Shadow.

"Nothing you can't handle."

Y/n rolled her eyes. She thought getting a literal god trapped inside of her would make her life easier, but if anything it's exactly the same.

"This way," Harry said. He pointed down to a stone passageway.

They walked down the passageway in a heavy silence. Y/n's palms felt sweaty. She didn't know what awaited them at the bottom, but she hoped it wasn't something too difficult.

Y/n's wand wasn't much help since the entire time it had been playing music. That's because just being down here was dangerous, so it didn't warn her very well. She gripped her wand, ready to cast any hex that came to mind.

"Can you hear something?" Ron suddenly whispered.

Y/n stopped to listen. A clinking noise was coming from the distance.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Harry asked.

"No, it's probably a spider ~" Y/n teased. Ron went incredibly pale making his freckles stand out even more.

He grabbed on to Harry's arm and glared at Y/n. "Why would you say that?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. "You know how I feel about those . . . creatures."

Hermione glared at the two who continued to go back and forward. "Guys, focus! —" she turned back to Harry. "— it sounds kind of like wings."

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."

"Oh great." Y/n rolled her eyes.

They finally reached the end of the passageway. They were now standing in a chamber that was very well lit. It had an arched ceiling and stone walls. Inside of the chamber brightly colored birds flew around. Y/n's eyes however, was more focused on the heavy wooden door.

She was about to step forward, but Ron hurriedly grabbed her shoulder. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" He asked.

"Probably," answered Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once . . . Well, there's no other choice . . . I'll run."

"Hell no you aren't," Y/n cut in. Harry turned to face her.

"Look, I don't want you guys getting hurt," Harry said. "I'll run first, then you guys follow if it isn't dangerous."

"Harry, for the last fucking time, you don't have to do everything alone, you twat."

Hermione grabbed Y/n's hand. "Just let him go," she muttered.

"Fine, but if those birds start attacking him, I'm setting them on fire," she said, coldly. Ron gulped at that.

Harry ran across the room. Y/n was half excepting for the birds to swoop down and start clawing at him, so she had a tight grip on her wand, but Harry made across the room unscathed.

They followed after him. Harry was trying to open up the door, but it was locked. "Pull," Y/n said.

The four of them pulled and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. Hermione even tried her Alohomora Charm and it didn't open.

"Now what?" Ron asked, panting.

"These birds . . . They can't be here just for decoration," Hermione muttered, looking around the room.

"They're not birds!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean . . ." Harry trailed off.

Y/n squinted at the keys. "One of them must open the door," she said.

"Look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"I literally just said that," Y/n mumbled.

Ron leaned down to observe the keyhole on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

"Sounds easy enough," Y/n said, hopping on to a broom. The others did the same.

Y/n soared around the chamber diving and weaving, so she could catch a key, but the winged keys kept dodging. After a while Y/n just started grabbing blindly.

She managed to get one that flew by her ear. She held on to it tightly, but the key wasn't the right one. "Fucking hell!"

"That one!" Harry said. "That big one — there no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Y/n's eyes darted to where Harry was pointing and she saw the key. She leaned forward and made her way towards the ceiling. She reached out to grab it, but someone bumped into her.

It was Ron. The two kids struggled to stay on their brooms. Y/n gripped it tightly, trying her best not to fall.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry yelled. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down — Y/n go to the right side of it — and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione went upwards, the key dodged them. Y/n tried coming from the side, but she barely missed it. Harry does towards it at full speed.

"Come on Harry!" Ron cheered, watching intensely.

Harry cornered it against the wall and pushed it against the stone. He was able to grab it.

"Fucking finally," Y/n sighed out.

They all landed quickly and safely on the ground. Harry hurriedly jammed the key in the keyhole and turned it. The door unlocked as soon as it did the key flew away swiftly.

"Ready?" Harry asked, not yet turning the door knob.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Y/n said.

Harry opened the door and they walked through a corridor. This chamber was dark, so they couldn't see a thing.

Y/n held on to one of her friend's shoulder so she wouldn't be scared. As soon as they stepped into the chamber the lights flickered on.

Y/n blinked in surprise when she saw that they were on a giant chessboard. They were on the side of black pieces. Which, Y/n noted, was Ron's favorite to play.

Y/n shivered when she saw that the white chessmen had no faces. It kind of reminded her of Shadow.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked, looking extremely confused.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Y/n now noticed the giant wooden door that stood behind the white pieces.

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" Y/n asked.

"I think," Ron said, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

Ron walked towards his favorite chess piece, the knight. When he placed his hand on the smooth marble the knight came to life. It turned around and faced him.

"Do we — we — have to join you to get across?"

Surprisingly, it was the knight who nodded at Harry's question. Ron turned to face them.

"This needs thinking about . . ." He said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces."

They stayed quiet waiting for Ron to continue. He was the chess master after all. Finally, he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but you two aren't good at chess, except for maybe Y/n, but even then she's not the best —"

"Ron, we're not offended," Y/n cut in. "But could you please hurry. Our livelihoods are at stake."

"Well, Harry you take the place of that bishop, Hermione you will be the castle, and Y/n —" His eyes snapped towards Y/n with a small smile. "— you'll be the queen."

"What about you?" Y/n asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron replied.

The chessmen moved on their owns letting Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Y/n replace the pieces they were assigned.

"White always plays first in chess," Ron muttered as he looked across the board. "Yes . . . look . . ."

A pawn moved across the board two places.

Ron ordered the black pieces around the board. Y/n could see Harry and Hermione slightly shaking, but she had a lot of faith in Ron. She knew how good he was at chess. He'll win.

"Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."

Y/n flinched when the queen smashed the knight, and dragged him off the board. Now, she was a little worried.

"Had to let that happen," Ron said, slightly trembling. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Over and over again the white pieces showed no mercy when capturing the black pieces. The scattered marble covered the board. Y/n, being the queen was in the most danger, but Ron was able to move her around the board without being captured.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered feeling proud of himself. "Let me think, let me think . . ."

The white queen turned towards Ron. Y/n's sure if she had a face it would hold a cruel twisted smile.

"Yes . . ." Ron said, softly. "It's the only way . . . I've got to be taken."

"NO!" His three friends yelled.

Ron's eyes darted to them. "That's chess!" He snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"Ron there has to be some other way!" Y/n shouted, trembling a little.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"But Ron —"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

Y/n gulped. She knew there was no other way. Ron was right, chess was about sacrifice.

"Ready?" Ron asked. He looked extremely pale but he was still determined to go through with it. A true friend. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."

When he moved forward the queen immediately went after him. She struck Ron ruthlessly, and he crashed to the floor, limply. Y/n and Hermione let out a scream. Her heart raced once again.

The queen dragged Ron off the board. He was unconscious.

Harry moved three spaces, and they won. Y/n let out a sigh of relief. Y/n had to be dragged to the next room by Harry and Hermione.

"What if he's —"

"He'll be all right," Harry replied, quickly, but Y/n wasn't convinced.

"What's next?" She whispered. Her wand was getting louder and louder. The soft melody was kind of eerie sounding now.

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's . . ."

They stopped in front of another door.

"You two all right?" Harry asked.

"Hurry the hell up," Y/n responded.

Harry pushed open the door.

As soon as they stepped inside a disgusting smell filled their nostrils. Y/n lifted her robes to cover her nose and mouth. With watering eyes she see that there was troll in front of them.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry muttered, as they moved around the troll. "Come on, I can't breathe."

Suddenly, Hermione accidentally stepped on the troll's toe, and just like that the Troll was awake and roaring at them.

He blocked the door with his massive body. Harry, Hermione, and Y/n backed away.

"I guess you need a little help . . . Just do what I say, okay?"

Y/n nodded. Shadow told her what to do, and Y/n went a little pale. Still, she turned around to her friends.

"Get behind me!" She demanded. Without question Harry and Hermione followed her orders.

"What are you doing, Y/n?" Hermione finally Asked. Y/n got in a good stance for dueling.

"I'm — er — I'm performing my first ever curse," she answered.

"Y/N NO! Remember what I said earlier?" Hermione looked frantic. "The spell could backfire on yo—"

Hermione was cut off by the troll charging at them.

He didn't get far, though because Y/n pointed her wand towards him. "CONFRINGO!" She yelled. Upon firing the curse Y/n was sent back a little, but Harry and Hermione caught her, breaking her fall.

The fiery orange hurled towards the troll and exploded, making the troll scream. The smell of burning flesh smelled exactly like food cooking.

The troll still wasn't dead. He just screamed with anger and swung at them. They all jumped out of the way, barely.

"COLLOSHOO!" Y/n yelled out, doing the wand movements hurriedly. The troll's feet were now stuck to the ground.

Y/n saw this as her chance.

"Y/n, he's stuck let's just go!" Hermione yelled, but Y/n didn't listen.

"AVADA KED —" Y/n was cut short when the troll threw his club at her.

The club hit her and she fell to the ground. Blood rushed out her wounds. Hermione and Harry ran to Y/n with worried looks.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up. She had a giant gash on her leg. "Fuck!"

After a few moments, Y/n regained her composure and stared at the troll who was still roaring in frustration. She knew that she could just leave it here, but something inside of her wanted to kill it.

She lifted her wand and performed another blasting curse. This time she didn't fly back. The troll flew limply on the ground. It was dead.

Hermione looked somewhat terrified of Y/n while Harry was just glad to be alive. He ran towards the girl.

"You're bleeding," He muttered.

Y/n looked down at her leg. The gash was way worse than Y/n had originally thought. The cut was turning purple really fast. Y/n wasn't sure why, she had only gotten hit by a wooden club. Maybe it had some sort of poison wood.

"I'm fine," Y/n winced out trying to stand up. Y/n felt like her leg was going to fall off from how much it was throbbing with pain.

"You can't. We'll go without you, Y/n," Hermione said.

"But —"

Hermione shook her head. "No buts. You're hurt and can't go on. We'll come back for you and get you some help after."

So Y/n's two friends left her there with the rotting troll corpse.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes," Y/n replied.

"Good because we need to talk about our situation."

Y/n felt her body twitch violently and she snapped her head back. Her vision went black then she felt completely numb.

Y/n was in the tower once more. Shadow was leaning over her looking at her with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Y/n asked. She wasn't too sure why Shadow had pulled her back into her subconscious, but she hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Relax," Shadow waved her wand around dismissively. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I think I figured out how this situation could benefit both of us."

Y/n gulped at that. She didn't completely trust Shadow, and she knew that Shadow knew that.

"How?" She asked. "And before you even say anything I'm not giving you my body."

Shadow rolled her eyes. She leaned back against the wall.

"I can't take your body anymore, but I can take your soul. Only if with your permission though."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Y/n said, glaring at the tall woman in front of her.

"It would only be a piece of soul," Shadow explained, "and in exchange you get stronger, ability wise. I'll give you a small percentage of my magic and powers."

Y/n thought it was a fair trade off. (Keep in mind she is twelve years old), but she wanted to wait until later. Right now, she didn't really need special powers and abilities. Especially since Harry's about to defeat Voldemort.

"I'm good," Y/n replied, shrugging. "Don't need them."

Shadow sighs annoyed the mortal's decision. She hated being trapped inside a twelves year old's body, and Y/n's childish mind was wearing on her own mind. Y/n's brain was quite literally dumbing her down.

"If you insist, but the offer's always on the table . . ." Shadow trailed off. "Just remember if you truly want to protect your loved ones you need power, and as of right now, you don't possess that power. I could always help with that."

With one last sinister grin, Shadow waved her dismissively, and Y/n suddenly felt like she falling.


	15. Chapter 14; Ending the Year by Pissing Everyone Off

Y/N DOESN't REMEMBER her time in the hospital wing. It all flew by so quickly that she could barely remember that Hermione and Ron visited her. 

Hermione scolded her for using such dangerous spells, and Ron couldn't stop talking about how impress he was. They were good friends and Y/n was glad she had them as such. 

She now was walking to the end-of-year feast with Harry. They had just been released from the hospital wing. 

"I still can't believe that Quirrell was the one trying to take the Stone," Y/n said. "At least now we may have a competent teacher next year."

"Next year's teacher is going to be even more interesting," Harry said. "I know it."

When Y/n entered the Great Hall. The whole hall was decked out in Slytherin colors and Y/n couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. 

She walked over and sat with her house mates since it was a rule that you have to sit with your own house at the end-of-year feast. It was a stupid rule that Y/n hated. 

Daphne Greengrass immediately began talking to Y/n about the Stone. 

"So that's what you have been doing all year," She muttered. "I just thought you four were just messing around. Didn't know you were out saving the entire school." 

Tracey Davis nodded in agreement. "You went up the roster by the way. Now you're second to last! Talk about progress."

Y/n rolled her eyes at that. She was about to say something when Dumbledore walked into the hall. He had a smile on his face. 

Everyone immediately stopped talking. 

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore exclaimed rather cheerfully. "And I must trouble you sitting an old man's wheezing waffle before we sing our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were . . . You have the whole summer ahead to get them hide and empty before next year starts . . . "

He stopped to down a bottle of wine before he continued. 

"Now as I understand, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus; In fourth year, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Y/n couldn't help but cheer with the rest of Slytherin. She could see Ron, Harry, and Hermione glaring at her. She didn't mind them, though. 

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Y/n frowned at that. "He better not be doing what I think he's doing."

"Ahem," Dumbledore said. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes . . . First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley. . ." 

Ron's face went extremely purple at that. 

". . . For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." 

Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Percy was bragging about Ron being his little brother. Y/n felt proud of her friend. 

When the room settled into silence again Dumbledore continued. 

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger . . . for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Hermione covered her face with arms to hide her crying. Gryffindors began to cheer even more because of their newly earned points. The Slytherins were now whispering to each other. They know what was going to happen.

They were going to lose and the other houses were going to be happy about it too. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs smirked at them. 

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter . . ." Dumbledore said, and the went silent. Too silent for Y/n's liking. "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

The Gryffindors cheered once more. They were now tied with Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis began to frown deeply. 

Y/n shook her head. This couldn't be fair. They let the Slytherins think they won then decided to take away their victory. 

Dumbledore rose his hand up and the room fell silent once again. 

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling. He looked really drunk. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The cheers were so loud Y/n was sure her ear drums had just burst. She covered her ears and rolled her eyes. She hated the loud noises. 

Neville had went white with shock and his eyes met Y/n's. She glared at the boy. Malfoy looked horrified and the rest of the Slytherins were pissed, but no one dared speak against Dumbledore. 

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were now conversing, shaking their heads and frowns were on their faces. 

"Which means. We need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore changed the banners that now held Gryffindor house colors. 

The Gryffindors cheered for bit before Snape and McGonagall stood up from their seats. 

"Professor. I think you're forgetting someone," McGonagall said, crossing her arms. Snape stood beside her looking slightly annoyed. 

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, those are all the points I will be giving out."

At this point the room fell silent. Some Slytherin first years looked on the verge of tears. 

"Fine, then I'll do it," McGonagall said. "To Y/n Ebony for facing a mountain troll not once but twice, and showing true sighs of bravery. For also keeping the Stone safe, I award the Slytherin House fifty points."

Y/n looked at Neville once again and smirked. The Slytherin house cheered once again. Y/n could practically feel her name go up on the roster. 

Even Malfoy gave her a nod of approval. Her friends didn't look too happy with her, but she didn't care. This year was hell, but it was also the best year of Y/n's life. She just knew that next year was going to be better. Especially with Voldemort gone. 

Y/n had done fairly well on her exams. She better than average marks. All her friends passed as well Hermione had almost perfect marks. It seemed that everyone she knew passed even Crabbe and Goyle managed to pass. 

Y/n empty out her trunk and headed off to the train, but not before checking the roster. With her helping the Slytherins win the House Cup she was now fifth on the roster. Snape had to hand out notes that warned against using magic during the break. 

Y/n now sat in the train with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. 

Ron was trying to get her to eat sweets. 

"Come on they're really not that bad," he groaned, holding a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Just try one."

Y/n rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, grabbing the box. She grabbed a handful and shoved them in her mouth. She chewed carefully hoping she didn't get a bad flavor. It was surprisingly good. 

"Ok, ok, I'll admit it was good," she muttered. 

Ron smirked. "I told you so."

They began to change back into their muggle clothes taking off their robes. Y/n suddenly felt a sense of dread having to go back home with mother. The train into the platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station. 

They went through gate in twos and threes so they wouldn't scare the muggles. 

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said suddenly. "All three of you — I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll need something to look forward to."

"Same here," Y/n muttered. Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

People said their farewells to Harry as they went back to the muggle world. 

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," Ron teased grinning at his friend. 

"Maybe it's good thing. Next year we could get discounts or something for being your friend," Y/n said. 

When they passed through the gateway, someone called:

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" It was Ginny Weasley. She was pointing at Harry with a wide smile not even acknowledging Ron. 

"Harry Potter!" She squealed out, going as red as her hair. "Look, Mom! I can see —"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point," Mrs. Weasley scolded. 

She smiled down at the four children. 

"Busy year?" She asked. 

"Very," Harry said, sighing a little. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing dear."

"Read, are you?" 

Y/n turned around to see a purple faced fat man. He glared down at Harry with a look that no caretaker should give their child. 

"He's ready, when he says he's ready," Y/n spat out, glaring at the man. 

Harry gave her a look that said 'shut up please.'

The man looked ready to holler at Y/n, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off. 

"You must be Harry's family!" She said. 

"In a manner of speaking," he said coldly. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." With that Harry's uncle walked away. 

Harry stayed back a little. "See you over the summer, then," he said. 

"Hope you have — er — a good holiday," Hermione replied, looking shocked about how Harry's uncle was acting. 

"You should invite me over to your house," Y/n said. "I would love to have a chat with your uncle." She glared at the man's back. 

Harry grinned. "I will have a nice summer. They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer." His voice was creepy. "Bye guys!" 

With that Harry walked away joining his uncle and aunt. 

Just then Aunt Princess rushed over to Y/n and hugged her tightly. "How was your school year?" She asked, twirling her niece around. 

"Put me down!" Y/n said, struggling against her aunt's grip. "It was good! Now let me go!" 

Aunt Princess finally let the girl go. Hermione and Ron laughed at her. 

Suddenly, Aunt Princess's face went serious. "Your mother isn't happy, you know?" She said, speaking lowly. "Said something about how much trouble you caused by going to that school. I tried to speak to her, but you know how she could be."

Y/n felt her heart drop at that. "Oh um," she didn't know what to say. Hermione and Ron looked at her curiously, wondering why she seemed so scared to see her mother. 

Aunt Princess placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be all right. Nothing you can't handle."

Y/n said her final goodbyes to Hermione and Ron and left the station with her aunt. What Y/n didn't noticed was a cloaked man watching her intently as she walked away. 

He had pulled out his wallet that had a picture of her in it. The wallet had the initials W.E on it. 

"Next year, Y/n," the mysterious man muttered. "Next year."


	16. Chapter 15; Ronald Weasley (Not Yet our King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite literally a Ron rant. This how I interpreted his family dynamic and his feelings of being overshadowed

DESPITE POPULAR BELIEF, Ronald Weasley, youngest son of seven children, was quite smart. Not Hermione Granger smart, but smart in a way that mattered.

He could tell when something was off about his friends, so when Harry and Y/n both didn't answer his prying letters, he knew that something was wrong. His gut churned in a way that made him want to claw it out when he thought of them. 

He noticed a lot of things about Harry and Y/n. Things they probably didn't notice themselves. 

First, they both jump at loud noises. He first noticed when Neville had clumsily dropped his cauldron in potions. Both Harry and Y/n flinched and they eyes flashed with something that he couldn't bare to look at. 

It was look of fear. Harry was a typical Gryffindor brave and all, so seeing him look so afraid at a simple sound broke Ron's heart. Y/n was a girl who spoke her mind and didn't care what others thought, but for some odd reason, loud noises take their minds somewhere unpleasant enough that tears filled their eyes. 

Another thing he noticed about the two of them seemed to have odd home lives. At first, he thought it was just a muggle thing for you to get strange gifts or no gifts at all for birthdays. Until Hermione talked about how on her ninth birthday her parents got her bouncy castle.

(Of course, Hermione had to explain what a bouncy castle is) 

So, Ron figured it was just Y/n and Harry's family. Now that he thinks about it, he now recalls all the weird comments Y/n would make about her mother. When he asked her if she move anywhere where would it be. She simply answered. "Somewhere far away from my mother." But when he questioned her even more, she wouldn't explain any further. 

He tried to rack his brains even further for things off about their behavior. The flinching, the odd comments about their families, the way they speak to Ron and Hermione like they've never had any other friends before. It all had to mean something. 

Ron's eyes suddenly widened when he realized, on the train when he first met them. He remembers Harry's tattered clothes that were way too big on him, and Y/n's purple and blue bruises that seemed like she tried to hide. 

He remembers the way Harry and Y/n ate the treats on the train like it would be their last meal in a long time. 

He remembers how Y/n had offhandedly mentioned that sometimes she had to sleep outside, so she was quite use to the cold. He remembers how Harry said he was use to small cramped spaces because he would sometimes sleep underneath the stairs. 

He remembers seeing their scars. Scars that littered their bodies in a way that made him sick. They were horrible and jagged like something bad happened to them. 

When he asked Harry about his scars, the boy shrugged like it was normal thing. "Sometimes my uncle and aunt go overboard with their punishments." 

When he asked Y/n about her scars. She squeezed herself inward in a way that made her seem small. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have scars." Y/n wouldn't look him in the eyes after that. 

Ron also noticed that they aren't use to being hugged. He realized it when he first hugged Y/n. It after an intense Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match, Harry had grabbed the snitch just in time for them to win. Ron, who was overjoyed and filled with pride, tightly hugged Y/n. At first, she tensed up, but she would relax after a while. 

Y/n would cling on to him when he hugs her. She held on to him in a way that made it seem like he was going to suddenly pull away with disgust. 

Ron first hugged Harry when he woke up in the hospital wing after defeating Voldemort. Harry hugged back awkwardly like he didn't know what to do. 

With that in mind, Ron made a mental note to hug them more often. 

Ron exchanged letters with Hermione with no problem. He expressed his concerns about Y/n and Harry not answering his letters. Hermione also expressed her worry, but she tried to be logical to calm herself down. "Maybe they're just busy this summer," she said. "Lots of people are going on summer holidays."

Still, Ron had an unbearable feeling. Like something was happening to his friends, but he didn't know how to see them. 

It wasn't until one day Ron had a terribly risky idea. 

❦

Ron followed a strict routine. 

His routine starts by him being woken up his parents. His father wasn't very quiet when getting ready for work, so Ron being a light sleeper and his parent's room only being one floor below his, woke up fairly early. 

He would get dressed in his hand-me-down clothes. A striped sweatshirt from Charlie that fit him too large, pants from Percy that fit him too small, and shoes from one of the twins that looked very beat up. The shoes fit him just perfectly which Ron hated, but he never dared expressed his grievances with his clothes to his parents. 

Ron walked down the many stairs of his house without much of problem. He sat in the living waiting for his dad to come down, so he could tell him goodbye before anyone else. Ron liked having alone time with Arthur. 

Only because it felt like the only time his parents gave him their full attention. 

Now thinking about it, that's also why he liked Hermione, Harry, and Y/n so much. Harry always listened to him talking about wizarding facts like he was the Daily Prophet. Y/n would let him talk about chess for hours on end if she could. She even played with him even though she always lost, and Hermione helped him understand things he didn't get from class. Their friendship worked, and they all seemed to have a role. 

Hermione was the smart one, getting good grades and helping them with their grades. 

Harry was the brave one who was really good at magic. 

Y/n was the blunt one. Who didn't care what others had to say about her, and she would defend her friends even though it could be the death of her. 

Ron felt as though he didn't have a role. He was the funny one, a comic-relief. He felt that if he had just left the group would remain the same. Function the same.

Every brother and sister had a role too in his family. Something they were good that. Something that made them stand out. 

There was Bill who was special by default since he was the oldest and seemed the most mature. He also very handsome, and managed to become Head Boy.

Charlie was good at Quidditch, who people have mentioned that he could have played for England if he wanted. He was also talented enough to become Quidditch Captain.

There was Percy, the overachieving smart brother, who managed to become a prefect as well. He also planned on working for the Ministry like their father. 

Fred and George, despite not really showing it, were also very smart and talented. They always manage to light up the room, and they were very creative when it came to pranks. 

Ginny was the only girl. A girl that Molly so desperately wanted, so she too was special by default.

Ron was just Ron. He loved Quidditch, but he would only deem himself as a mediocre player. His school marks were average at best. (Because he hardly tried, but what's the point of trying when you know you'll never be good enough) And as only just finishing his first year, he wasn't very good at spells. 

The only time he felt special was when he was playing chess. He had discovered he was quite good at the game of strategy. It made him feel happy that he was finally good at something, so he tried to express that by challenging his family members. 

Percy, after only losing once, never wanted to play with Ron again. He didn't like losing, especially to someone younger to him. 

Ginny, had no interest in playing something as "boring" as chess. 

Ron didn't dare ask the twins to play with him.

Charlie and Bill were already away at their jobs, so he couldn't ask them.

Anyways, Ron now sat at the table ready to eat until his stomach was full. His mother, Molly was making pancakes. One of his favorites. 

"Is Ginny still sleeping?" Molly asked as she placed toast on the table. 

"Yes, she hasn't woken up yet," Ron answered, immediately reaching for the food. Molly muttered a few profanities under her breath and set off to get her only daughter. 

Fred and George sat across from Ron with devilish smiles. "Georgie, what prank should we pull next on our lovely parents?" Fred asked, leaning back in his chair. 

George pretended to think, but he already knew the answer. "What if we stole our dear old dad's car?" He said. "I've been feeling up to bit of a joy ride."

Fred nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, it would certainly get their attention." 

Ron suddenly had a bright idea. "Can I come along?" He asked. "I want to use dad's car to pick up . . . a few things."

Fred quickly shook his head. "No."

Ron, who was determined to see his friends and who also had a gut feeling that something bad was happening to his friends, gave his brothers a glare. His eyes shined with something sinister. 

"Really?" Ron hummed, chewing his food slowly now. "It would such a shame if mom and dad heard of your plans of stealing the car. I can't imagine what kind of trouble you two would be in."

It was Fred and George's turn to glare. 

"Fine," George finally groaned out much to Ron's joy. "What do you need to pick up anyways?" 

"Y/n and Harry," Ron said like it was nothing. "We need to kidnap them from their houses."

The three boys all of who haven't mentally matured enough to grasp the fact that stealing your parents' car and kidnapping two children could land you a couple of years in juvie, agreed to get Ron's friends. 

Ron wasn't sure if it was going to work, but he knew that it didn't hurt to try.


	17. Chapter 16; A Cloaked Man, Self-Loathing and Unanswered Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied attempted rape

THE SUMMER HEAT wasn't helping Y/n's situation. She was currently working for a man in a small village that the circus stopped in. They were taking a break because the tigers were getting too tired to work right now. Anyways, sweat poured down her forehead as she moved yet another crate filled with apples. 

The old man with balding grey hair finally stopped her. "Kid, you can stop," he muttered. "Don't want ya to hurt ya self." He patted his pockets looking for his wallet. 

"Looks like I left it inside, stay here," the old man walked into his small house. 

Y/n sat on the hard dirt floor, ignoring the weeds poking at her skin and the ants biting her. Across the field that the man's house in, Y/n could have sworn she saw a man with a long black cloak watching her. No, she was certain she could see a man with a cloak watching her. 

She waved, awkwardly, but the man didn't wave back. 

"Be careful. Do you have your wand?" Shadow asked. 

You know I don't have it, asshole. Y/n thought back. Despite her wariness about the man staring at her, Y/n stayed in place, too tired to even move. 

"You better not fucking die." 

I won't. Y/n sat there having a staring contest with the man. Eventually she got fed up. 

"What the fuck are you looking at, asshole? You look like a fucking creep standing there!" She yelled to the man. The man still didn't reply. 

"Who are ya hollering at?" The old man asked. Y/n turned around to look at him. The old man now had his wallet in his hand. 

"Some weirdo was staring at me," Y/n answered honestly. 

The old man hummed before pulling out twenty three pounds (thirty dollars). "Take it before I change my mind. Thanks for the help."

Y/n nodded and took the money from the man's hand. When she turned back around the cloaked man was gone. 

Do you think it's Voldy? Y/n couldn't help but ask. 

"No."

Shadow's words weren't very comforting in the slightest.

༒

Y/n walked into her mother's trailer was greeted by empty beer bottles and wrappers all over the floor. Her mother was sprawled out on to the couch, looking very dirty and messy. 

Y/n scrunched up her nose in disgust. She wondered how anyone could find her mother attractive. She also hated that she looked a lot like her mother, but she had her dad's hair color and smile. At least, she thinks she does, she never really knew dad. She doesn't even remember what he looks like, but she does remember his death. 

Her father's cold empty eyes still haunt her. The look of pain and utter regret that filled his face as he — 

Y/n shook her head. She didn't want to think about him — she couldn't think about him.

To take her mind off of the man she once called dad, she walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. It was much better. There was only two beer bottles and crackers. Y/n's stomach growled, but she ignored it. She was accustomed to having little food. She knows she'll figure something out. 

I could probably just beg one of the carnies for some of their leftovers. 

"I didn't know your living situation was this shitty." Shadow mumbled. 

Y/n rolled eyes and softly closed the fridge. She didnt want to wake her mother, but for some odd reason, life decided that it hated her and her mother suddenly shot up from the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. 

Y/n remained silent, and she gulped. Her heart started to race incredibly fast. 

"I wanted to sleep here, please," Y/n basically whimpered out. She sounded pathetic, and she hated it. "I promise I won't cause trouble. I promise I'll be better. I promise I won't get in your way. You – you won't even see me." 

Emerson Ebony just hardened her glare on her daughter. She walked over to her and smirked. 

"Don't you remember what happened last time you stayed here full time?" She asked. Y/n backed away slightly. Unpleasant memories flashed in her head. "Don't you remember how you distracted my boyfriend from me. Can't have something like that happen again." 

Y/n remembers when she was nine her mother's boyfriend tried to — 

Y/n felt tears build as she remembers the night. She felt sick. She remembers trying to tell her mom what he tried to do, but her mother wouldn't listen.

"It's all your fault. You tried to tempt him."

It wasn't my fault. She breathed out. It couldn't possibly be my fault. I was only nine. 

"I'm — I'm sorry," Y/n muttered out. "I won't ask again."

She was now pushing herself against the wall trying to be as far away from her mother as possible. Her mother stood tall over her. Her eyes held no love nor care. It made Y/n want to cry, but she didn't care cry. 

"Now leave before I make you regret even suggesting that you stay here," Emerson said. "You're disgusting and you'll just make this place filthy. No one wants you. No one will ever want you."

Y/n quickly ran out the trailer. She finally let out her tears.

༒

Y/n walked into the circus tent that held the elephants. The giant animals felt her sadness and tried to reach their trunks out to her, but Y/n didn't feel like being touched. 

She headed towards the back of the tent and entered a cage that had no animals in it. The cold hard floor was hot and there was very little water in the metal bowl. 

She leaned over the bowl and looked at her reflection. Tears still rolled down her face and her hair was messy. Y/n cupped a little of water in her hand washed her face, and with the rest of the water she drank it, greedily. 

She knew it was disgusting and revolting to do so, but she was incredibly thirsty and couldn't care less. Her racing heart calmed down a bit as she took big deep breaths. 

I wish they would write to me, Y/n thought, remembering her friends. Why haven't they written? Did they realize how disgusting I am. Maybe I was too annoying last year. I shouldn't have given Slytherin points. This year I'll make sure to be less annoying. I'll talk less. I'll do whatever they say. I won't argue as much with Malfoy. Maybe if I do all that, I'll write to me. They'll answer my letters. 

Y/n felt a sense of dread linger over her. Her stomach twisted from hunger and the emotional pain she was feeling. 

Who am I kidding? Y/n chuckled bitterly. Even then I won't be good enough. 

"Shut the fuck up," Shadow grunted out. "Your self pity is really ruining my mood. You mortals are so sensitive when it comes to words." 

Y/n winced slightly at Shadow's sharp tone. She's right. I am being sensitive.

Y/n decided to reread all of her first year books to take her mind off her current situation. She walked to the edge of the cage that hid all her school supplies and her wand from others, and she began to read. 

☠︎︎  
(???'s POV)

He's been watching her since the moment she got her Hogwarts letter. He was quite surprised with how much Y/n looked like her mother. Almost an exact copy of the cruel woman, except she had her father's hair color. 

He remembers her passing out when she was told she was a witch. He remembers buying Phoenix tears and sending them to her because he knew how dangerous Hogwarts could be. Especially with someone like Harry Potter as her friend.

In all honesty, he wouldn't have given her the gift if he didn't see her get her wand. It was peculiar for a muggle born to wander into Knockturn Alley. Not only that she had gotten a wand that best suited for dark magic. Very interesting, he couldn't help but think.

From that moment on, his interest in the girl only grew. He wanted to write to Y/n, explaining who he was, but he decided against it. He needed to wait for the right moment. 

He now watched as she slept in the empty animal cage. An old owl was flying her way, but he grabbed it and yanked the letter from out of the old bird's claws.

He's also been stealing her letters to and from her friends. It's a good way to see how she's doing. He opened up the letter and read the messy loopy handwriting that he now recognized as Ron's. 

Dear Y/n, 

Ok, I'm serious this time. If you don't answer I'm going to go get you myself! I don't know how I'm going to figure out where you are, but I can manage. You better answer or our friendship is over! 

Alright, I don't mean that. I can't even imagine not being friends with you. But I'm incredibly worried. Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? Was it because I was upset that Slytherin won the house cup?

I'm sorry, it was incredibly childish of me. I realized how proud you have been of my successes even helping Gryffindor earn points. You didn't make fun of my fear of spiders and all I did in return was get mad at you for winning the house cup. I'm sorry, Y/n. I'm so sorry. I'll be a better friend.

Or is it your family? I think I realized that they've been treating you terribly. Same goes for Harry. Have you heard from him by the way? He hasn't been answering either.

If you answer I'll buy you all the books about dragons you like. (Even though I only have five sickles)

Oh, yeah I remember you mentioning wanting to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. I'll give you all five of my sickles to help you buy a broom. It probably won't help much, but it's something! I know you'll make the team. You're incredibly talented and good at everything, so of course you'll be good at Quidditch as well. I'll even go to the try outs to cheer you on! 

Please write back. I miss you so much and want to hear from you. :(

Can't wait to see you, 

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley (your best friend)

He hummed in amusement at the letter. Her friends were getting worried. This Ron boy also seemed to care about her deeply. He crushed the letter and then lit it on fire. 

Ron Weasley is from a family that is very light and doesn't believe in Pureblood elitism. He wondered what the boy had to offer. Maybe he'll soon find out. Very soon because a flying car was heading straight towards the circus. 

Ronald Weasley a very interesting boy indeed.


	18. Chapter 17; Ron Weasley is the Greatest Friend Ever / Flying Cars are Real

FRED PRACTICALLY BARREL-ROLLED in the air as he landed the car. Y/n was in shock. Her friend that hasn't talked to her all summer was outside the circus tent. 

"Hurry, Y/n — Get in!" Ron beckoned her over to the car. Y/n hurriedly grabbed her stuff and put it all in the back seat. 

"Fuck you!" She yelled at her two friends when she saw Harry and Ron in the backseat seat. "Fuck both of you! All summer I waited for your letters, but they never came —" she stopped herself from continuing because she felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

Harry's eyes widened. "Did Dobby keep your letters also?" He asked. 

"Who the fuck is Dobby?" Y/n replied. 

"Y/n you can fight our little brother later —" Fred started. 

"— we're on a tight schedule," George added. 

Hedwig suddenly swooped down and landed on Y/n's shoulder. Y/n was about to yell at Fred and George, but she was interrupted. 

"Y/N WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" It was her mother. 

"Oh fuck me," Y/n groaned, jumping into the car, landing ungracefully on Ron and Harry's laps. Her mother began to run to the car. "Go, go, go!"

"You curse a lot," Fred muttered. 

Fred quickly flew off, leaving her mother looking red-faced and very stupid. 

"So who is Dobby? And why didn't you guys answer my letters?" Y/n questioned. She was sitting in the middle seat in between Harry and Ron.

Harry quickly explained who Dobby was and how he kept all his letters. 

"So it was Dobby who kept my letters," Y/n sighed out. "Sorry about that guys." 

Ron smiled at her. "It's fine. My letters were kind of embarrassing anyways. Errol was getting tired because how many letters I kept sending you guys. You really worried me."

"Aww Ickle Ronniekins ~" The twins said in a sing song tone. 

"Piss off," Ron spat out, glaring at his two brothers. 

"So how did you find me?" Y/n asked, leaning back in her seat. 

"Oh that was easy," Fred said. 

George nodded. "We just put a tracking charm on Ron's letter to you."

"Not before reading it, of course." They both snickered. 

Ron's ears went red. 

Harry leaned closer to Y/n to whisper something to her. 

"Do you have something muggle in your trunk?" He asked. 

Y/n gave the boy a confused look. 

"Mr. Weasley loves everything muggle," Harry explained. "He even works in The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Department, so anything muggle will do."

Y/n nodded. "I think I have a pen, but that's all."

Y/n suddenly realized something and looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Wait are we going to your house?" She asked. 

"Yes, we're actually quite close," Ron commented. As they lowered towards the ground. 

"That's the main road," George commented, as he looked outside the window. "We'll be there in ten minutes . . . Just as well, it's getting light . ."

The red sun shined through window, casting its bright stream of light on Ron's face and hair. The morning hue of orange and red made his hair radiate a vibrant red that would make anyone turn their head, and his blue eyes made him look even more ethereal. Y/n snapped her head away from the boy. 

(Who was thinking about the same thing about her delicate skin and h/c hair.) 

"We're a little way outside the village," George said. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Touchdown!" Fred cheered to himself as he made a slightly rough landing next to a garage in a small yard. 

Ron's house or the burrow as they called it was oddly shaped. The house looked as though extra rooms had been added, so it was uneven and looked ready to fall down, but the magic kept in place. Outside of it there was a sign: THE BURROW. On the front door step was cauldrons and a bunch of rubber boots. Little chickens roamed the yard. 

It was truly spectacular. 

"It's not much," Ron said, shyly, rubbing his neck. He looked slightly embarrassed to show his friends his home. 

"It's not much, he says," Y/n mocks. "It's everything! It's beautiful! I can just go on and on about how amazing your house is. —" Y/n stopped to smile. "— You're so lucky to live somewhere like this."

Ron's face erupted into a fiery red shade that complimented his red hair and dark freckles. He didn't know what to say. No one has ever complimented his home to that degree before. 

"Yeah, it is wonderful," Harry added on. 

They climbed out of the car. As soon as all three of them got out, Ron crushed them into a hug. It wasn't the usual short hugs that he gives, this hug was nice and long and warm. He felt them tense up at first. 

Y/n returned the hug quickly basically clinging on to him like a koala. (Ron quite liked when she did that) While, Harry awkwardly wrapped his arm around his friends. 

The twins watched with wolfish grins. "Now, now, you have plenty of time for hugging when we actually get inside," Fred said. 

Ron hesitantly let go. 

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred said, "and wait for Mom to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mom, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and maybe even Y/n and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," Ron said. "Come on, Harry and Y/n, I sleep at the — at the top —"

Ron stopped talking and his face went extremely green. His eyes were glued to the house. The other four kids finally stopped next to him.

Mrs. Weasley marched across the field with a look that could kill. Y/n flinched and slightly hid behind Ron. 

"Ah," Fred said. 

"Oh, dear," George agreed.

Mrs. Weasley finally stopped in front of the five guilty-looking children. Her face softened when she saw Y/n's scared expression. 

"So." She said. 

"Morning, Mom," George said in an odd tone. He was trying to act casual and it wasn't working. 

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley whispered in a deadly tone. 

Even though, All three sons stood taller than their short, plump mother they cowered at her rage. It was quite terrifying to watch. 

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone — could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care? — never, as long as I've lived — you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy —"

"Perfect Percy," Fred muttered, unable to stop himself. 

Y/n silently giggled at that. 

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, suddenly. Y/n flinched violently once again. Ron, who felt her uneasiness, held Y/n's hand comfortingly. Mrs. Weasley poked a finger at Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lose your father his job —"

The yelling went on for hours. Y/n's flinches soon calmed down after awhile, but her heart continued to race. She suddenly turned to Harry and Y/n. Y/n tried to make herself look smaller, it was kind of hard since she was so tall for a girl her age. 

"I'm very pleased to see you two, dears," She said, giving a gentle smile. Y/n relaxed at that. "Come on and have some breakfast."

She turned around and walked back to the house. Harry and Y/n looked at Ron who nodded. "It's fine," Ron reassured, still holding Y/n's hand. "She's only upset with us."

The kitchen was small, but not as small as the kitchen in her mother's trailer. Y/n leaned back in he chair, looking around at the nice house. She was a little nervous but refused to show it. 

What Y/n found very interesting was the clock on the wall. It had no numbers instead were words. Things like: Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books on magic were stacked on shelves and on the mantelpiece. A small radio rested on the counter that played beautiful music. 

"Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress. Celestina Warbeck," the radio said. 

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly cooked breakfast, throwing sausages on a flying pan and cooking eggs just with a flick of her wand. She would sometimes look at her sons with a glare muttering complaints under her breath. 

"Of course, I don't blame you two," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a plate full of sausage on the table. She began to place food on their plates. Y/n felt her stomach growl, suddenly remembering she hasn't eaten in about a week. "Arthur and I have been worried about you two. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you two ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really —" She was now adding lots of eggs on to Y/n's plate. "Flying an illegal car halfway across the country — anyone could have seen you —"

Mrs. Weasley lazily flicked her wand towards the sink. The dirty dishes began to wash themselves. 

"It was cloudy, Mom," Fred groaned out. 

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. 

"They were starving him, Mom!" George said. 

"Not just that. Y/n's mother had her sleeping in a elephant cage!" Ron added, looking outraged at the fact. 

"What did I just say about keeping your mouth closed?" Mrs. Weasley said. Her expression softened when she started to butter Harry and Y/n's toast for them. 

Suddenly a small redhead who Y/n assumed was Ron's little sister walked into the kitchen. As soon as she got sight of Harry she squealed and ran out. 

Ron rolled his eyes before turning to his two friends. "That was Ginny," he whispered. "My sister. She's been talking about Harry all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a smirk. Mrs. Weasley stared at him and Fred just looked down at his plate without speaking. No one else muttered a word until their plates were clear. 

"Blimey, I'm tired." Fred said, letting out a long yawn. "I think I'll go to bed and —"

"You will not," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"

"Oh, Mom —"

"And you too," She said to Ron. "You can go up to bed, Harry and Y/n," she added. "you didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"

Y/n vigorously shook her head. "We'll help Ron with the de-gnoming," she said. "I have to repay you somehow."

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —"

Mrs. Weasley put a massive book on the table. All three of her sons rolled their eyes while George groaned. 

"Mom, we know how to de-gnome a garden —"

Y/n looked at the fancy looking book. It had nice loopy gold letters at the top that read: Glideroy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. In the middle of the book was a moving photo of said Lockhart. He was a very good looking man with blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He was winking, cheekily. 

Y/n will admit he was kind of good-looking but something about him was off. She shrugged it off though. 

"Oh, he is marvelous," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "He knows his household pests, all right. It's a wonderful book . . ."

"Mom fancies him," Fred said in a very loud whisper. 

"I mean I see why," Y/n commented. "He is a good looking man." 

Ron and Harry didn't like that one bit.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said; she was blushing very noticeably. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Y/n followed Ron and his brothers outside to the garden. She didn't want to be alone in the rather large house. The garden was very big with weeds everywhere and uncut grass. Mysterious plants and twisted trees were everywhere, and there was a pond with green water and frogs. 

"Muggles have garden gnomes too, you know," Harry said as they crossed the lawn. 

Y/n nodded in agreement. "Yeah, use to have a neighbor who was obsessed with them before the circus."

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," Ron muttered as he bent down, sticking his head into a flower bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods . ."

The bush started to move as something inside of the bush violently thrashed around. Ron shuddered a little. "This is a gnome," he grimly said. 

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" The gnome squealed out. 

The gnome was ugly was not jolly like the muggle ones. It looked like it's skin was made of leather and it had no hair. It kind of reminded Y/n of a potato. Ron held the gnome far away enough that it couldn't kick him. He suddenly grabbed it by its ankles and held it upside down. 

"This is what you have to do," he said and began to swing the gnome around above his head. The gnome was still screaming at him. Harry looked shocked and mortified at Ron's actions. "It doesn't hurt them — you've just go to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."

Ron let go of the gnome's ankles, throwing it over the garden hedge. 

"Pitiful," Fred said, shaking his head. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

It soon was turned into a competition Y/n at first didn't try too much, just barely throwing them over the hedge — until — 

"Wow, Harry — that must've been fifty feet . . . ."

Y/n's competitive side took over. She began to throwing the gnomes with her full strength. It was quite far with the help of Shadow. 

"See, they're not too bright," George said as he grabbed five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."

Finally, the gnomes walked away from the garden, looking quite sad to leave.

"They'll be back," Ron said as he continued to watch them. 

"Why don't you just kill them?" Y/n asked. "They'll get the message if you start blasting them to pieces."

"That's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Harry said. 

Y/n shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps, they seem more like bugs."

Ron shook his head. "Even if we do kill them, they'll return. They love it here . . . Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny. . ."

Right as Ron said that the front door slammed shut. 

"He's back!" George said, seeming excited. "Dad's home!" 

That lifted the red-headed boys' mood quickly as they ran back inside the burrow. Mr. Weasley was sitting on the couch looking extremely tired. His robes were green and worn-out. 

"What a night," Mr. Weasley mumbled, reaching for a glass of tea. The boys sat around him. Y/n watched the action with interest. It was nice to see how a loving family operated. (She also felt a little envious. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned . . ."

Mr. Weasley stopped to take a long gulp of tea, tiredly. Y/n didn't ask any questions not wanting to bother him. (Also she was afraid his mood would quickly change like her mother's)

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked, eager to hear the rest about his father's Day. 

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." Mr. Weasley yawned out. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't in my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness . . ."

"Why bother shrinking keys?" Y/n couldn't help but ask. Her curiosity got the best of her. "That sounds like something completely useless to waste magic on."

"Just Muggle-baiting," Mr. Weasley sighed out. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it . . . Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face . . . But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"

Mr. Weasley was promptly cut off by Mrs. Weasley. 

"LIKES CARS, FOR INSTANCE?" 

Y/n flinched and backed away from the two adults. She knew when an argument was going to break out. Mrs. Weasley stood in the living now holding a fire poker like a weapon. 

Mr. Weasley's eyes flew open at his wife's voice looking extremely guilty.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasley responded. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked, it was hard to know what he was thinking. 

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth . . . There's a loophole in the law, you'll find . . . As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car would fly wouldn't —"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" Molly Weasley shouted. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry and Y/n arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry and Y/n?" Arthur said, blinking in confusion. "Harry and Y/n who?"

Arthur looked at Harry and Y/n and jumped. 

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about you!" Arthur turned to Y/n. "You too Y/n! Ron wouldn't going on and on about you —" he began to whisper. "— make sure you take good care of Ronald. He seems rather fond of you."

Y/n's face erupted with heat. It was nice to hear someone was fond of her. Especially when that someone is your friend. 

"Your sons flew that car to Harry and Y/n's houses and back last night!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" Mr. Weasley said, seeming rather proud of his sons. "Did it go all right? I — I mean," He stammered seeing his wife's angry expression, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed . . ."

"Let's leave them to it," Ron whispered to his friends. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be swelling with rage. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

They walked out of the kitchen and up the crooked stairs. It zigzagged and turned oddly as they walked up. When they reached the third landing, Y/n caught sight of brown eyes, looking at Harry intently. It suddenly snapped closed when Harry saw the eyes as well. 

"Ginny," Ron said with a sigh. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally —"

"It's because she caught sight of Harry's handsome face ~" Y/n teased, chuckling as Harry's face glowed a cherry red. 

Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Don't say things like that, Y/n," Ron said. "Just thinking about my best mate and my sister makes me sick."

Y/n giggled and they climbed two more flights of stairs before reaching what looked like the attic. There was an old plaque with chipped and peeled paint that said: RONALD'S ROOM.

Y/n and Ron's head touched the ceiling slightly while Harry (who was shorter than them) barely missed it. Y/n looked around Ron's room surprised with how much orange there was. Orange bedsheets, orange walls, and even an orange ceiling. The walls held posters of a Quidditch team that consisted of seven witches and Wizards. The moving poster had them waving and smiling. 

"Your Quidditch team?" Harry asked. 

"The Chudley Cannons," Ron said rather proudly. He pointed to his bed sheets that had two giant C's with a cannonball on it. "Ninth in the league."

Y/n continued to look at Ron's room. His books were untidy, self-shuffling cards laid messily on the floor, and he just had his rat out who was sleeping, clothes laid in a pile in the corner, and there definitely wasn't enough space for the three of them. Still, despite all this, Y/n couldn't help but smile. His room felt very comfortable and homey. She loved it. 

Ron waited nervously for his two friend's opinion. He was worried that they would be disgusted by the size, or disgusted by the poor quality of his home. 

"It's a bit small," Ron said. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he always banging on the pipes and groaning . . ."

Y/n placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. She smiled at him. "It's fine, Ron," she said. 

Harry nodded in agreement. "This is the best house I've ever been in."

Ron's ears lit red like a flame. 

❦  
Ron Weasley's POV

The three kids spent some time talking and catching up on their summer. They also played different card games and talked about what they excepted from the school year. Suddenly, Y/n stood up. She was now in an orange shirt and blue shorts that were too big for her. (Since she didn't bring any clothes with her, Ron had to give her some of his) 

"I need to, um, use the restroom," she said. "Where is it?" 

"It's on the third landing," Ron replied. Y/n nodded and left the room rather quickly. 

The two boys remained silent for a bit. Ron decided now was a good time to ask Harry what he's been wondering for a while now. 

"Do you have a crush on Y/n?" Ron asked. He watched as Harry's face went red and he started to mess with the hem of his shirt. 

"Why — why would you ask something like that?" Harry muttered, not meeting his friend's gaze. This just furthered Ron's suspicion. 

He shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem really fond of her — I mean she's pretty and really good at chess and she's good at Herbology, so I would understand if you say yes."

Harry gulped a little. "Okay, fine I do. Since I've met her — you better not tell her, though!" Harry suddenly said. 

"Relax mate," Ron replied. "I'm not going to tell her. I was just wondering."

Harry nodded. "She's just really nice, you know? And she risked her life for me when she faced that troll. You didn't see her, but she's really powerful. I don't know how to describe it," Harry said. 

Ron looked down at his cards, humming a little. "I understand. Like I said, she's really pretty and nice."

Harry nodded. "The thing I like about her the most is how much she likes dragons. It's like her eyes light up when she starts to talk about them." Harry's face went suddenly red. 

The door swung open. "Dragons? I heard the word dragons," Y/n said. 

Harry's face went a deep crimson color. "I — we — erm —" 

Ron decided to help his friend. "We were just talking about what happened last year."

Y/n groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Last year was a total mess! I'm so glad Voldy is gone because now we can just relax —" she went on and on about how ready she was for school to start. Harry and Ron listened in intently. They liked hearing her rant about random things.


	19. Fights, Knockturn Alley, and Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes to Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley for back to school shopping!

**NOW INSIDE OF** the tower that her subconscious built, Y/n sat across from Shadow. They were playing a game of chess. Shadow moved her bishop in front of Y/n's king. **"Checkmate,"** she said.

"Fuck!" Y/n groaned, leaning back in her chair. At this point, she figured she was never going to be good at the game.

" **You know, all those times I watched you play with Ronald, I just assumed you were letting him win,** " Shadow said, shaking her head. " **But now I see that you're truly just ass at the game.** "

"Oh fuck you!" Y/n said to the goddess. She rested her head on the cold table, getting bored with hanging out with the goddess.

Shadow began to fume. She wasn't used to mortals speaking to her that why. How _dare_ anyone speak to such a powerful goddess that way.

" **I would watch your tongue** ," Shadow said, her eyes glowing a crimson red. It looks could kill, Y/n would be six feet underground right about now. **"Wouldn't want it to be cut off."**

Y/n couldn't help but snort. She was tired of Shadow's superiority complex. "What are you going to do? Hurt me?" she teased, smirking. "Oh wait — you can't."

Laughter erupted from Y/n's mouth as Shadow was now shaking with rage. She knocked all of the chess pieces off of the table.

Shadow took a deep huff of air before sitting back down, looking slightly calmed down, but her eyes were still glowing.

**"Have you thought of my proposition?"** Shadow asked, impatiently tapping her fingers on the table.

Y/n hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, and I still don't want any of your abilities," she said. "It's unnecessary with Voldemort gone —"

**"He's going to come back this year,"** Shadow cut in. She wasn't supposed to tell mortals the future, but she needed to convince Y/n to give her a piece of her soul. **"And you're still not powerful enough to beat him. Last year was an adventure, but trust me, this year will be hell. Especially with that man following you."**

Y/n was gaping like her fish as she felt her heart drop. Voldemort was coming back.

_It doesn't matter right? We'll defeat him again,_ she thought to herself.

Y/n leaned back in her chair, rubbing her face in worry. "It's fine," she said, trying to soothe herself. "We'll find a way to beat him again."

Shadow rolled her eyes. **"Still, one day it won't be enough — one day _you_ won't be enough,"** she said, her words laced with deadly venom. Y/n suddenly felt like she was at the circus. Her mother had told her something similar before. **"Remember how many times you got hurt last year? Last year you would've lost your life from that wound that the troll gave you if it weren't for me."**

Y/n gulped, remembering the unbearable pain from all the wounds she gained from last year. The few scars she bared now were a clear reminder. One scar rested on her left hand, the hand she wrote with. At first, she didn't notice the scar. It wasn't until summer when a carny pointed it out that she saw the horrible gash. Y/n wasn't sure why she didn't notice before. Maybe it was because she was so use to seeing scars on her body that it didn't register that one more was added. Either way, it doesn't matter. Every year she gets scars especially from her mother.

**"You want to defend your friends right?"** Shadow asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Y/n scoffed out, looking offended. "Of course I want to. They're my friends. I would do anything for them."

**"Anything huh?"** Shadow hummed out and Y/n nodded. **"Even give a piece of your soul to protect them? I can see that darkness dwells inside of you. It lingers to your magical core and will eventually corrupt your mind —"** Y/n felt a chill go down her spine at that. Corrupt her mind? What does that mean? **"Instead of you becoming some insane lunatic. I can help you use it in a way that helps you protect and defend your friends. With my power you will be able to do magic that no one your age can possibly even come close to. But be warned if you don't use the power that I give you wisely you may end up becoming the next Dark Lord. Perhaps even worse."**

"I won't become like Voldemort," Y/n said. Her expression was serious. "I'm telling you that now. I could never do anything that he did. He was cruel and merciless, and I refuse to be like that."

**"Is it a deal or not?"** Shadow asked, getting impatient. **"Can I have a piece of your soul exchanged for my power?"**

Y/n stared at Shadow's long outstretched hand for a moment. She wasn't sure what consequences this would have, but she needed power. She needed to protect her friends. She needed to be better and stronger. Y/n shook Shadow's lanky hand.

**"Good, this may hurt,"** Shadow said, briskly.

Y/n tensed up, waiting for something, anything to strike her and cause unbearable pain, but nothing seem to come. Y/n relaxed a little.

"Are you just messing with m —"

Suddenly, it felt like her soul was being ripped out of her, what felt like knives pierced her skin making her scream out and squirm. Shadow watched with a sadistic smile as she began to grow a bit taller.

(And the dark vines at the bottom of the tower grew just a inch more)

**"Unfortunately, there are some side affects,"** Shadow said, leaning down to the crying girl. **"Your magic might have some strange outbursts, so I advise you to be careful and keep that temper of yours in check, understood?"**

Y/n didn't answer from all the pain she was feeling. She gagged and twitched on the floor as she felt her blood literally boil. Welts appeared on her arms and legs and her eyes started to bleed.

**"I also want you to go to Knockturn Alley,"** Shadow added. **"We might need some things from there."**

༒

Y/n snapped her eyes opened and suddenly all of that felt like a strange dream. She didn't feel any pain or hear the goddess's voice. She actually felt relaxed. For a moment everything was quiet.

**"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm still here."** Shadow said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck you," Y/n whispered, sitting up. She was on the floor of Ron's room on a makeshift bed. Everyone seemed to be downstairs already.

Y/n changed into a simple shirt that was a disgusting orange color. It was, of course, Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt that he had given her. She also put on some pants that were a little too big for her.

Y/n walked down the many stairs with ease all of sudden. At first, it had seem slightly hard and had winded her whenever she had to, but now it was easy.

_Must be because of Shadow,_ Y/n thought.

When she got downstairs Mr. Weasley was handing everyone yellowish envelopes with green ink on them. "Letters from school," he chimed, handing Y/n her letter. "Dumbledore already knows you two here, Harry and Y/n —" Arthur suddenly stopped, staring at Y/n wide eyed. His jaw practically hung open in awe and shock.

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" Y/n asked, taking a seat in between Ron and Harry. She began to eat the food that was already set on the table.

"Your eyes are glowing purple again," Ron answered. He said it as if it was a normal thing. "Just like in our first year."

"Wait this has happened before?" Fred asked, leaning in to examine Y/n's strange cat-like eyes. "Where was I?"

"I don't know," Ron answered, watching as Y/n's eyes turned back to their original color. "You were probably causing trouble George as usual."

"Well, what do you think it's from Y/n?" Mr. Weasley asked, finally snapping out of his shock.

Y/n shrugged. She already knew it was from Shadow but she couldn't tell them it was from a goddess transferring her powers to Y/n. They would probably drag her to a mind healer if she said something like that. "Not really sure," she muttered. "It just happens sometimes."

"Don't you want to know what it's from?" Mr. Weasley asked, seeming bewildered by her answer. "It could be some rare magical disease or maybe you have some powerful magic trapped inside of you. When we go to Diagon Alley I'll try to look into it. Just remind me, okay?"

Y/n hummed, she wasn't really going to remind him. Besides, she doubt Mr. Weasley would find anything about people's eyes that mysteriously glow and change color.

She began to read her letter sent from the school. It ordered her to, of course, go back to King's Cross on September first. It also required a list of books for the new school year.

**Second-Year Students Will Require:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2** _

**By Miranda Goshawk**

**_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart**

Fred looked over Harry's shoulder to read his letter. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" He said, rolling his eyes. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan — bet it's a witch."

"Fred, you do know there's gay Wizards too, right?" Y/n said. "Or maybe Lockhart's our new teacher this year."

Fred snorted at that before continuing to eat his food.

"That lot won't come cheap," George said, despite his parents' pressing stares. His tone seemed worried. "Lockhart's books are really expensive . . ."

"Well, we'll mange," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be nonchalant but she seemed worried. As did all of her children. "I except we'll be able to pick up a lot Ginny's things secondhand."

Harry began to converse to Ginny about starting her first year at Hogwarts. Y/n was worried about beingable to afford Lockhart's books as well. She didn't have much money despite working all summer. She was also hoping to save most of that money for birthday gifts since she didn't get them anything last year.

**"I'm sure they have some at Knockturn Alley."**

Y/n supposed that was true. Just then Percival walked in already up and dressed for school. He even had his prefect badge on his wooly sweater vest. He looked like a righteous git. Y/n suddenly had the strong urge to punch him in his ugly face, but she contained himself, simply trying to ignore him.

"Morning all," Percival greeted, briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the remaining chair at the table, but suddenly snapped up out of his seat. He picked up what looked like a half-dead owl.

"Errol!" Ron chimed, taking the limp owl from his brother. He took the letter from Errol's wings. " _Finally_ — he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you both from your mother and the Dursleys."

Ron carried the seemingly old owl to a bird perch just inside of the back door. The red-headed boy tried to stand him up on it, but Errol just flopped back down, so Ron just left him on the draining board. "Pathetic," he muttered, shaking his head. He then ripped open the letter, hastily and began to read it out loud:

" _ **'Dear Ron, and Harry and Y/n if you're there,**_

" _ **'I hope everything went all right and that Harry and Y/n are okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry in trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off.**_

" _ **'I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course' —**_ How can she be?" Ron said, looking horrified. "We're on vacation!"

"Because she's Hermione Granger," Y/n said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she asked the teachers for extra schoolwork before we went on break."

"That is true —" Ron replied before he began to read once more. " _ **' — and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.'"**_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," Mrs. Weasley said, starting to clean up the table. "What're you all up to today?"

"Nothing much," Ron answered. "Probably just play some Quidditch in the paddock."

Ron looked at Y/n with a smile. "Y/n, do you want to play with us?" He asked. "It would be best to practice before you try out for the Slytherin team."

Y/n, of course, agreed to play.

About five minutes later, Y/n was holding a Shooting Star, which was a type of broom that looked extremely worn out. She wasn't complaining, though. Something was better than nothing. Besides, Harry said that he'll let them take turns with his Nimbus Two-thousand. They also had to use apples instead of actual Quaffles. Just in case a muggle comes across it.

Y/n marched up the hill, holding the broom on her shoulder. She tried to ignore the painful splinters that it was giving her.

"Do you know why your eyes keep changing colors?" Ron asked as Fred and George talked to Harry. "It must be because of your magic. At first, I figured it was because of the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you, but I'm not so sure anymore. I hope Dad isn't right about it being a magical disease."

Y/n couldn't come with a decent lie. Especially since she didn't want to sound like someone who was unconcerned with her own health that would just cause Ron to worry more, so she just shrugged her shoulders and scrambled her mind for an excuse. Something to keep Ron quiet for now.

"Yeah, it must be from my magic," Y/n said. "I am a growing girl. Maybe it's magic growing pains or something like that."

Ron blinked. He wasn't sure if that made any sense, but he figured Y/n was right. Magic did sometimes act out. "I suppose you're right."

Silence filled the air around them for a bit. Ron looked as if something was bothering him. It was like he wanted to ask Y/n something.

"Y/n," Ron finally said, looking back to make sure Fred, George, and Harry weren't listening in.

"Yes?" Y/n asked.

"What do you think of Harry?" Ron finally asked. He seemed eager to know Y/n's answer but why?

"Well he's Harry," Y/n said, not too sure how to respond. "He's my friend and I care about him."

"He's quite attractive, isn't he?" Ron said.

Y/n was even more confused now. She will admit, Harry did have some appeal to him. His black hair, despite being messy and unkempt went nicely with his emerald green eyes. He was also brave and cared deeply for his friends. He proved that much last year.

"Yes," Y/n admitted. She didn't like the way Ron's face settled into a small smirk. "Why do you ask? Thinking about asking him out, are you?" She teased a little.

Ron's face went cherry red at that. "No, no, no," he stammered out. Y/n laughed a little. "I was just asking because I was wondering if you were interested in him."

Y/n stopped walking at that. Ron stopped as well. The splinters in her hand were now becoming unbearable, but Y/n ignored them. "Interested in Harry?" She asked. "Why the fuck are you asking anything of that sort?"

They were only twelve years old. Y/n wasn't even thinking about having a boyfriend. Especially when she was constantly worried about a cloaked man coming out at any moment and brutally murdering her. Plus, she literally had a goddess trapped inside her body.

"Look," Ron said, his expression suddenly going serious. "Don't tell him I told you, but Harry has a crush on you. Since last year when he met you in the Leaky Cauldron."

Y/n was shocked to say the least. Harry liked her? But why? It made no logical sense. She thought of the green-eyed boy as a brother. Nothing more.

"Hm," Y/n hummed out, not knowing how to respond. "Well tell him to get over it soon."

It sounded a bit harsh, but Y/n didn't know what else to say. She hoped this wouldn't make it awkward between them — no — she was sure it wouldn't be awkward. Her and Harry were friends and his silly little crush wouldn't make it weird.

Ron felt absolutely terrible. He had exposed Harry's crush on Y/n and the girl didn't even return his feelings. If anything she hardly even acknowledged that they existed. Ron looked back at Harry who was still talking to Fred and George, and he gulped. He had really fucked up this time.

༒

Y/n had been terribly wrong. Both Ron and Harry seemed like different people. Whenever she attempted at spending time with them, they both ignored her, not even sparing her a glance. A part of Y/n wanted to brush it off and pretend she didn't care, but the other part of Y/n was deeply hurt.

"Ron, do you want to play chess?" She asked one night, sitting next to him on his bed. Ron moved away a little bit and continued to read his book about Quidditch. "Come on, Ron, talk to me please."

Ron didn't respond. Y/n sighed out before siting on the floor next to Harry who was feeding Scabbers a treat. "Harry, do you want to play cards or maybe chess?"

She received the same treatment from the boy. Harry didn't even look at her. This was beginning to piss Y/n off.

"Fine," she scoffed out, picking up her things and throwing them in the trunk she brought. She moved hastily. Y/n wasn't sure where she was going perhaps Ginny's room or maybe the village. Either way, anything was better than Ron's room at the moment.

Ron stood up at that, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing?" He asked. Harry only watched her.

"Oh, now you're speaking to me?" Y/n sarcastically asked. "All this time I've been trying to spend time with the both of you, but you guys refuse to even acknowledge me. Fuck both of you." Her words were unnecessarily harsh and she felt like a bitch, but she didn't care at the moment.

Y/n picked her trunk with too much ease of a twelve year old. "You're lucky I don't hex the both of you!" She yelled out before, slamming the door shut.

Ron and Harry followed her looking apologetic. "Y/n please be a little quieter," Ron whispered. "My parents are sleeping."

Y/n figured that Ron was right and began to move a bit quieter. She made her way to the first floor and knocked on Ginny's door. She turned to both of the boys. "Fuck off and leave me alone."

Ginny opened the door sleepily. "What is it?" She asked in a tired tone of voice. She hasn't noticed Harry yet so she wasn't as shy.

"Can I sleep in here?" Y/n asked. "Ron is being an asshole."

Ginny didn't really like someone calling her brother an asshole, but she also knew how Ron could be. He was sometimes mean. Not even sometimes all the time really. "Sure," Ginny replied, letting the girl in. Then she saw Harry standing in front of her.

Her face turned a quick fiery red and slammed the door shut. Right in Harry's face.

_**Harry Potter's POV** _

_**𓁹** _

Harry felt like an asshole. I mean, he was kind of being an asshole, but so was Y/n and Ron! So all three of them were assholes. Now, Harry was looking at a door that had been slammed in his face. He turned to Ron who seemed pissed but also a little regretful. Although he won't admit it.

"Sometimes, Y/n makes me want to claw my eyes out," he muttered, bitterly. "She gets angry too often and cusses too much."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He agreed that Y/n did cuss too much, but he had to admit that sometimes it was kind of funny, but other times it was a little frustrating because it made it seem like she couldn't take anything seriously.

With her anger thing he could slightly understand why she got so angry sometimes. Y/n was raised in an environment of anger. Her mother was always angry and her father was — Harry didn't know what happened to her father.

"He's no longer with us." He remembers her saying in Diagon Alley, so her father was either dead or he left. Maybe he could ask her after they're done fighting. If they stop fighting.

"Let's just go to bed," Harry said, walking up the stairs, quietly.

𓁹

Harry and Ron felt absolutely terrible without Y/n. The Burrow felt more dull and less lively without her by their side. Ron wouldn't admit it, but he missed Y/n. Harry missed her as well. Unfortunately, both boys were stubborn and refused to apologize to her. This just left the three of them, ignoring each other.

Harry now sat in Ron's room and the two of them played Wizard's Chess. Harry didn't really like the game. He didn't mind playing it with Ron, but after awhile it got boring. Which is probably why Ron preferred playing with Y/n.

"Checkmate," Ron muttered as Ron's pawn destroyed Harry's king. They were going to play another game when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in!" Ron yelled, still setting up the pieces.

The door opened and surprisingly Y/n walked in. "Hey guys," she muttered, not looking at them. That just made Harry and Ron angry.

"Did you come here to finally apologize?" Ron asked.

"Hell no!" Y/n replied, her eyes snapping to them. "What the fuck do I even need to —" she suddenly stopped herself, letting out a sigh. "— I didn't come here to argue. Fred and George just wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to play Quidditch."

Harry jumped up at that. He was happy he didn't need to play another game of chess with Ron. "Tell them that we said yes."

Y/n nodded and left the room.

"Why would you accept?" Ron asked. "I don't want to play with her."

"Well it's better than being locked up in here all day," Harry said. "Playing chess gets boring after two games."

Ron huffed out and got up to get ready to play Quidditch. Harry quickly followed.

𓁹

Harry reached his hand out for the 'Quaffle' which was still an apple, but he was abruptly knocked out of the way by George. He spun out of control for a brief moment.

Suddenly, he saw an apple that was acting as a Bludger fly past him and hit Y/n right in the face. Harry whipped his head around to see who threw it and saw Ron smirking.

Y/n's eyes twitched. Her eyes glowed purple for a moment before she darted for a Quaffle. She was going at an insane speed. She tilted her broom downwards and grabbed it.

Then she did something that surprised Harry even more. Instead of going to the hoop and earning a point, she turned around and flew towards Ron and threw the Quaffle straight at his face. The air made a loud cracking sound as she threw it and her eyes were still glowing.

Y/n was pissed.

She made that very, _very_ clear.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple out of the air.

"Harry caught the Snitch, we win!" Fred yelled.

But the three kids didn't listen to him. Harry held the apple that was supposed to be the snitch and it used all of his strength to throw it at Y/n.

She cracked her neck before flying to the ground and got off her broom. Her hands were bleeding from gripping the broom so tightly.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked, flying next to Harry. "Why is she just standing there?"

"I think she's waiting for us to come down," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, I know that," Ron said. "But why?"

Harry shrugged and flew down to get off his broom. Ron followed him.

As soon as, Harry got off his broom, Y/n quickly sprinted towards him, tackling him to the ground. Ron realized what Y/n was doing and tried to pull her off, but she grabbed a hold of Ron's shirt and easily threw him off to the side with ease, as if he was a rag doll.

Harry wasn't sure where Y/n got this strength, but it was scary to witness. Especially since she's a _girl_.

Harry refused to lose to Y/n, so he brought his fist up and punched her right in the jaw.

"Ok, ok! Both of you stop!" Fred yelled, grabbing Y/n from behind and tried to pick her up. Y/n whipped her head around, ignoring Harry who was now clawing her arms which left terribly red marks.

"Fred stay out of this or you're next," she threatened, her eyes growing a dark shade of purple. Fred gulped but ignored her warning.

Ron pushed Fred aside and pulled Y/n off of Harry. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Now, Ron had the upper hand.

Ron didn't know what to do because his mother always said to never ever hurt girls, but his mother wasn't here right now. Still, Ron refused to hurt Y/n, so he just held her down best he could. Although, it was quite difficult with how much she was moving around trying to push the red headed boy off.

"Stop before Mom comes out here and sees you three fighting!" George finally yelled, helping Harry off the ground.

Y/n stopped thrashing around at that, going scarily calm. She looked up at Ron almost apologetically. Y/n suddenly looked like she realized something, something horrible. "Ron, get off please," she whispered.

Ron, who was trying not to get his ass kicked by a girl, obeyed.

All three of them stood there glaring at each other and was trying to catch their breath.

**_(A/n: sorry if none of this makes sense, but I'm writing this while hung over so my writing might be a little off)_ **

Ron's eyes was already swelling and his lip was busted.

Harry was completely unscathed except for his back which was covered in grass that rested in the paddock.

Y/n looked the worst out of all three of them. Her eye was swollen purple and her hands and lip were bleeding. Her arms were also red and slightly swollen.

Harry felt terrible, but to be fair, Y/n attacked them first.

Y/n took a deep breath and rubbed her face. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm so sorry."

With that she picked up her broom and ran back to the Burrow.

Fred looked pissed off at Y/n for attacking his brother while George's expression was neutral.

_**Y/N Ebony's POV** _

_**༒** _

Y/n walked inside the Burrow, ignoring the questioning stares of Mr and Mrs. Weasley. She put away the broom and went inside of Ginny's room.

Ginny was de-gnoming the garden so Y/n had the room all to herself. Which she was thankful for because she needed to think.

While fighting with Ron and Harry, Shadow had something that made realize how wrong her actions were.

**"What person hits their friends? You're becoming like your mother."** The comment made Y/n want to vomit.

_Am I becoming like my mother?_ , Y/n couldn't help but think. She rolled on her makeshift bed and covered her head with the blanket. She couldn't be bothered to take a shower, even though she probably smelled terrible.

The next morning, Y/n decided she was just going to avoid Ron and Harry all together. She hated seeing the marks she gave them.

Breakfast was extremely awkward especially with Mrs. Weasley grilling Ron and Y/n about how they got their black eyes and swollen lips.

"That's it!" Molly yelled out, making Y/n flinch rather violently. The girl kept her eyes on her plate not wanting to look at anyone. "I'm tried of you guys fighting! All three of you go outside!"

Y/n stood up and walked outside. Ron and Harry followed her. Once outside the Burrow, Y/n turned to face the two boys. She was ashamed of herself.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for attacking you guys," she said. The boys became slightly less tense at that. "I was out line, so I'm allowing you guys to hit me, so we can be even." Y/n gave her best smile.

She figured, due to her upbringing, that the only way for them to forgive her was for them to hurt her. Much like her mother.

"What!" Ron yelled out, looking horrified at the idea. Meanwhile, Harry just gave her sad eyes. "There's no way we're doing that. Boys _can't_ hit girls, it's like illegal or something."

Of course, in this case, it wasn't illegal, but his mother made it seem so taboo, Ron just assumed it was illegal.

"Ron, it isn't illegal," Y/n said. "Look, I hurt you guys, so I want you to hurt me." She grabbed Ron's arm. "Punch me."

"No," Ron said, yanking away from the girl. Which, he noted, was oddly hard to do. "Look Y/n, friends don't hurt each other, so I'm not hitting you. Like I said, it's like illegal."

Y/n frowned. "Then what do I do for you two to forgive me?" She asked.

"Give us a hug," Ron said, seeming excited to receive a hug. "That's usually what friends do to make up, right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose so, I don't really know," he said. "I've never had any friends before."

"Ok then," she said and pulled her two friends into a tight hug. It was nice to finally be close to them. "I'm so sorry."

Harry shook his head. "It's — it's all my fault," he finally stammers out. "I should have just accepted the fact that you didn't like me, but instead I just ignored you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Ron said. "I shouldn't have told Y/n about your crush on her."

The three friends continued to hug for a little longer, and just like that, everything was back to normal.

**༒**

On Wednesday, the next day, Mrs. Weasley woke them up a bit earlier than usual. "We're going to Diagon Alley today," she said.

Y/n sat at the table, eating a bacon sandwich. "Hm, have you found a way to get all of those Lockhart books?" Y/n asked.

Molly let out a long sigh. "No, but we'll manage. Just need to move a couple of things around we'll have the money. You shouldn't worry. You're too young to worry."

Y/n took a long gulp of her water. "I'm sure you'll find them real cheap in Knockturn Alley," she suggested.

Molly stopped whatever she was doing and gave Y/n a sharp look. "Knockturn Alley?" She asked. "What do you know about Knockturn Alley?"

Ron had finally come downstairs and was looking confused.

"I know Knockturn Alley has things for pretty cheap," Y/n said. "On the other hand, there's also wannabe dark lords in there. Still, once you get passed all of them it's not that bad."

Molly gave Y/n a stern look. "Listen closely Y/n," She said. "I don't want you anywhere near Knockturn Alley, do you understand? That place isn't safe for someone as young and pretty as you."

Y/n nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I understand," she lied, continuing his eat her bacon sandwich.

Soon, after everyone was done eating, they pulled on their coats. Y/n got an extra one from Ginny who seemed quite hesitant to share clothes with her. The coat was a little too small, but it still fit Y/n quite nicely. Ron's coat, on the other hand, looked entirely too big on him. It was green and worn out looking, but he didn't seem too bothered.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed an old flower pot from the kitchen mantle. She looked inside of it and shook her head before turning to her husband. "We're running low, Arthur," she sighed out. "We'll have to buy some more today . . . Ah, well, guests first! After you, Harry, Y/n, dears!"

Mrs. Weasley then gave Harry the flowerpot. He looked at Y/n with confusion who just shrugged. "W- what am I supposed to do?" He stuttered out.

"They've never traveled by floo powder," Ron suddenly said, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Harry and Y/n. I forgot."

"Never?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking extremely surprised. Y/n wasn't quite sure why. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"We went on the Underground —"

"Really?" Mr. Weasley cut in rather eagerly. "Were there _escapators_? How exactly —"

"Not _now_ , Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dears, but goodness me, if you've never used it before —"

"They'll be all right, Mum," Fred said, sending a smile at the two confused kids. "Harry, Y/n, watch us first."

Fred took a pinch of the strange powder from the pot. He then stepped inside of the fireplace and threw the powder at the ground.

A giant wall of green flames filled the fireplace, standing higher than Y/n.

"Diagon Alley," he shouted, stepping through the fire then he vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dears," Mrs. Weasley said as George grabbed some of the powder as well. "And be sure to get out at the right grate . . ."

"I'm sorry the what?" Y/n asked. She was extremely nervous to go in. Hell, she thought she might even accidentally burn herself.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoke clearly —"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," Mr. Weasley butted in. He grabbed some floo powder as well.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry shrugged, trying to reassure the plump woman. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that —"

"Well . . . all right . . . you go after Arthur then Y/n will go after you," Molly said, hesitantly. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going —"

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," Mrs. Weasley added. "The soot –"

"Don't fidget," Ron said. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace –"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

Harry still looking extremely nervous grabbed the floo powder. He threw it in the fireplace and stepped through the green flames.

"D- Dia - gon Alley," Harry stuttered out.

"Of course he fucked it up," Ron muttered, hoping his mother didn't hear.

**"Follow him,"** Shadow ordered. **"Now!"**

Y/n hurriedly grabbed a bit of floo powder before Ron and Molly could even think. "My turn!" She gleamed before throwing it down and the green fire appeared again.

"D- Dia - gon Alley!" She mimicked much to Mrs. Weasley and Ron's horror.

"What? Y/n, what are you doi —" Ron was cut off because Y/n had already stepped through the green flames.

Traveling by floo was terrible. It felt as though Y/n was being stuffed down a drain pipe and a loud roaring noise filled her ears. She was spinning and twirling unnaturally. She might just vomit if this keeps up.

Suddenly, Y/n fell forward, landing face first on a hard ground.

"Y/n, are you okay?" Harry asked, frantically. Y/n snapped her eyes open and saw his half broken glasses, almost slipping off his face. He also looked extremely worried.

"Well, are you okay?" Y/n asked back, sitting up. She was covered in soot and felt terribly dirty and itchy.

_This might have been a mistake_ , she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. Y/n smiled up at the boy.

"Then I'm fine as well." Y/n stood up and looked around the poorly lit shop. The shop had _interesting_ artifacts to say the least.

Grayish looking hands, eyes that would follow her, and a pack of blood stained cards. Masks stared down creepily at them and human bones sat on the counter as though it was normal.

"Hm, must be Knockturn Alley," Y/n hummed out.

"Wait, this is Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked, seeming surprised.

"Well it certainly isn't Diagon Alley, is it?" Y/n said. She saw Harry's freaked out expression. He looked worried and scared. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

The two of them made their way to the door. Y/n figured she just needed to drop Harry off at Diagon Alley then she could come back to Knockturn Alley. She needed to see Mr. Welsh for something. . . _Important_.

But, her plans were quickly put on hold when she saw someone on the other side of the door. His platinum blond hair was practically a beacon and his snobbish face was irritating. It was Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

_Bloody brilliant_ , Y/n thought, rolling her eyes. Without telling her anything Harry grabbed Y/n's arm and dragged her into a large cabinet. It was a tight fit, but they were able to make it inside. They left a small crack to peer through. Just then, a bell chimed meaning Malfoy and his father entered the shop.

Malfoy's father looked almost exactly like him, but Malfoy had some noticeable differences that he must have gotten from his mother. Other than that, it was like they were twins. Y/n felt horrified at that. Only because she found Malfoy's father attractive.

Mr. Malfoy looked at the artifacts with no interest and moved things around lazily. He slowly approached the front counter and rung the bell. He then turned around to face his son. "Don't touch anything, Draco."

Malfoy quickly moved his hand away from the glass eye he was reaching for. "I thought you were going t buy me a present."

Y/n rolled her eyes at his snobbiness. She hasn't even spoken to the blond bastard and she was already annoyed with him.

"I said I would you a racing broom," Mr. Malfoy replied, tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Malfoy whined, seeming distraught at the thought of that. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous_ . . . Famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead . . ."

Malfoy was now bending down to look at skulls, a scowl was on his face.

". . . everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick —"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Mr. Malfoy sighed out with annoyance. He gave a glare to his son."And I would remind you that it is not – prudent – to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear – ah, Mr. Borgin."

A short man appeared with greasy hair and an oily face. He was almost as unappealing as the gnomes from the Burrow.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," he said in a high pitched whiny voice. "Delighted — and young Master Malfoy, too — charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced —"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," Mr. Malfoy cut off the man.

"Selling?" Mr. Borgin's expression twitched a little.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," Mr. Malfoy said. He took a long roll of parchment from out of his pocket and unrolled it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few — ah — items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call . . ."

Mr. Borgin fixed his prince-nez glasses and looked down at Mr. Malfoy's list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Mr. Malfoy's lips curled into a half smile. It was quite creepy.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There some rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act — no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it —"

Y/n gripped her hands tightly, feeling rage consume her body. She watched as the candle's flame moved around rapidly as she felt hot anger building up.

" — and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it _appear_ —"

"I understand, sir, of course," Mr. Borgin said. "Let me see . . ."

"Can I have that?" Malfoy finally asked, after eyeing the withered hand. Y/n rolled her eyes again.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin said in fake enthusiasm. Y/n could see the greed in his eyes. He moved away from Mr. Malfoy's list and ran to Malfoy's side. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," Mr. Malfoy snapped in a rather cold tone of voice.

Mr. Borgin backtracked quickly. "No offense, sir, no offense meant —"

"Though if his grades don't pick up," Mr. Malfoy quickly added, coldly, "that may indeed be all he is fit for —"

"It's not my fault," Malfoy quickly retorted, seeming flustered and a little embarrassed. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger —"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," Mr. Malfoy snapped, hastily.

"Ha!" Harry muttered a bit. Y/n silently chuckled, hurting her sides. It was nice to see Malfoy so angry and embarrassed. He deserved it.

"It's the same all over," Mr. Borgin said whiny oily-like voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere —"

Y/n clenched her fist, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand.

"Not with me," Mr. Malfoy said, looking rather angry with his flaring nostrils.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," Mr. Borgin said, hastily, bowing at the tall man. It was quite pathetic to watch.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," Mr. Malfoy said, quickly seeming impatient. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today —"

They finally began to haggle. Y/n was growing tired and impatient from waiting in the cramped closet. It was also beginning to get hot. Malfoy made it no better by getting closer and closer to their hiding space. He examined the artifacts with interest. He stopped in front of a noose. He read the card with a sick smirk.

_Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed — Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date_

Malfoy turned away from the card and looked at the cabinet. He walked towards it and reached out his arm to open it.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!,_ Y/n thought frantically, trying to move a little backwards.

"Done," Mr. Malfoy said just in time to stop Malfoy from opening the cabinet. "Come, Draco."

Harry wiped his forehead in relief, and Y/n sighed out.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll except you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

As soon as the door closed behind Mr. Malfoy's back, Mr. Borgin dropped his façade of feigned respect. He looked upset. "Good day yourself, mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your _manor_. . ."

Mr. Borgin continued to mutter darkly underneath his breath. He finally went into the back room of the shop. The two kids waited for a moment before exiting the cabinet.

They left the shop. Harry looked around seeming freaked out at all the shabby looking stores, dedicated to the Dark Arts. Y/n was also a little jumpy as well, but she didn't show it. She didn't want to freak out Harry more.

"We just left Borgin and Burkes," Y/n explained. "It's the biggest Dark Arts shop in all of Knockturn Alley."

"What's Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked, as they walked down the pathway.

"It's like Diagon Alley, but it's, Uh, more ghetto," Y/n said. It wasn't the best explanation, but it would do. Suddenly, Y/n stopped.

"I have to go somewhere in here," Y/n said. "I'll see you back in Diagon Alley."

"What? No you can't —" Harry was cut off by Y/n.

"I can take care of myself," she said. "I have my wand. As long as no one knows I'm a muggle-born I'm safe."

Harry tried to protest more, but a certain gamekeeper chimed in. "HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down here?"

"Bye, Harry," Y/n said, quickly disappearing further down into Knockturn Alley much to Harry's displeasure.

Y/n didn't trust anyone in Knockturn Alley. Hell, she hardly trusted anyone in Diagon Alley, so she went to a place that was familiar. A place that would welcome her despite blood status. She abruptly stopped in front of a certain run-down looking shop.

She stepped up on the marble porch and knocked on the heavy rotten looking door. "Mr. Welsh!" She called out. "It's your favorite customer!"

The heavy door immediately flew open, revealing the older looking man who looked in desperate need of a shower. "Hm, it's the mudblood," he muttered. "Come on in."

Y/n stepped into the shop and immediately headed towards the bookshelf. The shop was usual was a mess with wrappers and food all over the floor. "Don't get much customers," Mr. Welsh said. "Anywho what are ya doing here?"

Y/n looked through the library, picking up a book with a old leather cover. It was a book for the Dark Arts. "I need Lockhart books for real cheap," Y/n said, flipping through the pages of the book. It had some interesting spells. All far too advanced for Y/n, but she's sure she could learn them if she really tried.

Mr. Welsh scoffed at that, but also chuckled a bit. "Lockhart books, huh?" He said. "Kid, if you're looking for Lockhart books you've came to the wrong place. Diagon Alley is better suited for men like him."

Y/n let out a huff of disappointment. "Come on, there must be some Lockhart books around here. I don't have money to spend for all his silly little books. They're too damn expensive."

Y/n might have just enough money from all her summer jobs, but she needed money for books about the Dark Arts as well.

"Look, kid, I don't have Lockhart books here," Mr. Welsh said. "Now if you don't get out —"

A loud knock at the door made Mr. Welsh stop talking. The chubby man quickly looked through the peep hole. "Fuck!" He muttered.

"Welsh, open the damn door!" A man yelled from outside. "We've got what you've been asking for!"

Mr. Welsh spun around to look at Y/n with a dark expression. "I want ya to sit at that table, there and remain quiet. If they ask you just some niece that came to visit, understood?"

Y/n shook her head and sat at the table in the far corner of the shop. She knew that this was a mistake. Why had she been idiotic enough to think that Knockturn Alley would have fucking Lockhart books? Then again Shadow was the one to the tell her to follow Harry. She wasn't sure for what, though.

Mr. Welsh opened the door and greeted the men. Three older looking men stepped into the shop, kicking aside wrappers and dirty dishes. "This place looks like a fucking pig sty!" One complained. "You need to start cleaning up."

One of the men's eyes met Y/n's and she shivered slightly at his cold, unfeeling eyes. "Welsh, is this your whore?" He asked, oddly casual about the thought of Y/n being a child prostitute. "Didn't take you for a kiddie diddler."

The third guy hummed. "How much did you pay for her?" He said, examining the girl's features from afar. Y/n shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Must of have been at least one hundred galleons. She's quite the looker."

Mr. Welsh tried to maintain his composure. "She's a niece. No family of mine is going to be a hooker. Just visiting," he said, swiftly.

The third guy, the one with dirty blond hair, lit a cigarette. "That's too bad," he said. "Was going to ask if I could borrow her. Would have paid a hefty price as well." The three men chuckled, smirking at Y/n with hungry eyes.

Y/n felt a chill go down her spine. She hoped Mr. Welsh's greed won't result in her being sold. She put her hand over her wand just in case.

The first guy, who looked like the leader, smacked the blond haired men in the head. "Pipe down you sick fuck," he said. "Now, Welsh, do you have the money?"

Mr. Welsh nodded pulling out a pouch of money. He handed it to the leader. "Six hundred galleons just like you asked."

The leader opened up the pouch and peered inside. After a while he nodded and put the pouch in his pocket. He signaled to the other two men. With curt nods the two men got a giant wooden box.

"A dragon's heart and two hippogriffs heads just like you ordered," The leader said, taking a giant huff of his cigarette.

It seemed like the second guy couldn't resist because he said, "What do you need those for anyway? It was a pain in the ass having to smuggle these. If the ministry finds out you have illegal dragon parts they'll —"

The leader smacked his head. "We don't ask questions," he scolded. "We give our customers their products, we take the money, and we leave. Now let's go."

Just like that the three men left the shop. After waiting a few moments, Y/n walked up to Mr. Welsh with a small smile.

"Illegal dragon parts, huh?" She asked. "It would be interesting if someone were to anonymously tip the Ministry." She gave him a dark smile.

Mr. Welsh groaned out. "What do ya want?"

"Like I said, Lockhart books, oh and this book about the Dark Arts," Y/n said, still holding the old leather book.

Mr. Welsh sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. Getting blackmailed by a damn twelve year old was embarrassing to say the least. She watched him with intensive eyes. She was being serious about alerting the authorities. "Fine, I'll take ya to Diagon Alley to buy those damn Lockhart books."

"Splendid," Y/n said with a giant smile. She put the leather book in her back pocket. "Let's go, Uncle Welsh."

"Just let me get my coat," Mr. Welsh, retreating into a back room. Y/b waited patiently. She hoped the Weasleys wouldn't leave back to the Burrow without her. She wondered what they were doing.

_**Ron Weasley's POV** _

_**❦** _

Ron looked around frantically searching for Harry's messy hair and Y/n's bright pink jacket. Suddenly, Harry and Hermione dashed towards him. He smiled brightly glad to see his friend was safe.

"Harry," Ron's father, Arthur panted out. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far. . . ." He ran a hand through his hair in relief. "Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"

Ron cut off his dad. "Where did you come out? And where is Y/n? Wasn't she with you? Don't tell me she got lost! We have to find her fast! There's a lot of human traffickers around her especially since we're so close to Knockturn Alley! What if she —" he was cut off.

"Ron, relax," Hagrid said, patting Ron's shoulder gently. "Las' I saw o' her was in Knockturn Alley."

"Yeah, Y/n was with me, but she said she had to do something and went further into the creepy place," Harry explained. Ron was slightly envious but mostly worried. There was a lot of dark wizards in Knockturn Alley. He hoped Y/n was okay. "I tried to stop her, but she said she could take care of herself."

_"Excellent!"_ Fred and George said with approval.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron said with envy. "Did she mention where she was going? I heard it's dangerous in there."

Harry shook his head. Molly embarrassingly ran towards them with her purse swinging around like a mad women. Ginny was holding her hand, struggling to keep up. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —"

She stopped to gasp for air and began to clean the soot off of Harry. Molly then took Harry's glasses and used a spell on them to fix them.

She suddenly paled and she looked around frantically. "Where's Y/n?" She asked. She took Harry's shoulders and stared at him with a deadly look. Ron could tell that Molly was extremely worried.

"She's in Knockturn Alley," Harry quickly explained. "We accidentally floo'ed there and then she left. I think she was going to meet someone."

"KNOCKTURN ALLEY," she yelled out as Hagrid said quick farewells and left. "I told her to stay away from that place. Oh my god, what if — what if something happened to her."

Molly turned to Arthur with her overprotective eyes. "Arthur, we have to go in Knockturn Alley and find her . . ."

"Find who?" A familiar voice called out. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry quickly spun on their heels to see Y/n with a stretchy looking man. She had a wide, mischievous smile on her face. Much like Fred and George's smiles when they were about to pull a prank.

Molly immediately engulfed Y/n into a hug and then began to scold her. While Arthur eyed the older man suspiciously. "Y/n," he said. "Who is this man?"

Y/n perked up at that, letting go of Molly. "This is Mr. Welsh he's — uh — well he's an old friend." Ron could tell she was hiding something. Mr. Welsh just scoffed. "He's going to buy my books for me, isn't that right, Mr Welsh?"

It was clear she was teasing him, making the much older man buy her school books for her. Molly shook her head in disapproval but didn't say anything. They made their way to Gringotts, Mr. Welsh trailing far behind them.

"Guess who I saw at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry said, as they made their up the Gringotts stairs. "Malfoy and his father."

Y/n nodded. "Yeah, and I'm quite surprised with how attractive Malfoy's father is." Ron gave his friend a grossed out look.

_Attractive. . . ATTRACTIVE! What in the bloody hell!_

Y/n found Malfoy's father attractive. The mere thought of that was weird and disgusting. What did she even see in him? He's an utter twat who would call her a mudblood without a second thought. He really hoped Y/n wasn't serious about her remark.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Arthur asked, behind them. Ron had briefly forgotten how much his father hated Malfoy's father.

"No, he was selling —"

"So he's worried," Arthur chuckled a little with a huge grin of satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something . . ."

"You be careful, Arthur," Molly warned, shaking her head as they entered Gringotts. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew —"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Arthur asked, but he didn't wait for Molly's answer because he was starstruck by the sight of Hermione's parents. They were standing by the counter looking extremely nervous to be in Gringotts.

_**Y/N Ebony's POV** _

_**༒** _

Y/n began to switch out her muggle money for wizarding currency. While Mr. Weasley looked at her and Hermione's parents hands with delight.

"You guys are Muggles!" He said with a wide smile. "We must have a drink! What's you've there? Oh, you're changing Muggle Money, Molly, look!" Mr. Weasley pointed to Mr. Granger's hand who looked incredibly flustered.

Y/n had fifty pounds and ten pence which had been converted to ten galleons and one sickle. That didn't feel like much at all. Y/n let out a sigh.

"Meet you two back here," Ron said as the Weasleys and Harry went into their underground vaults.

Y/n nodded. She was just staring down at her small amount of money. Y/n figured she needed to figure out a way to earn money and fast. Since each school year everything gets more and more expensive. Especially now that she also had to buy more quills and other basic school necessities.

When the Weasleys and Harry returned, everyone went their separate ways. Percival muttered something about how he needed to get a new quill. Fred and George spotted their long time friend, Lee Jordan. They grew wolfish smiles and ran towards him. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went into a shop that had second-hand robes. (Ginny didn't seem too pleased with that) Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley was chatting away with Mr. and Mrs. Granger trying to take them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs. Weasley yelled at the children as she dragged Ginny with her. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" She added to Fred and George who just gave devilish smiles.

Harry, Ron, Y/n, and Hermione were left to wander off on their own. Y/n turned to Mr. Welsh. "Did you get the money for the books?" She asked.

Mr. Welsh just grunted out and put a slightly heavy bag of silver and gold sickles and galleons in her hand. Y/n smiled wickedly at him. "Okay, then bye!"

With that the four friends set off down the cobble stone road. Harry stopped to buy them strawberry and peanut-butter ice cream. Although, Ron and Y/n both needed some great amount of persuasion. They looked at the shop windows. Y/n noted how Ron stared at a set of Chudley Cannons robes rather longingly.

He pushed against the glass as if to take a closer look. Y/n wasn't too sure if the robes would best suit him. After all, the bright orange would clash terribly with his fiery red hair, but if that's what Ron wanted she was determined to get it.

She looked at the price tag and her eyes widened to see it was four hundred galleons. "For a sport team that never wins, they're merchandise is awfully expensive," she muttered.

"Guys! We need to go buy ink and parchment for the school year!" Hermione said, grabbing Ron and Harry by their arms to drag them off.

"You guys go ahead, I need to do something," Y/n dismissed, still staring at the price tag of the awful robes.

Harry grimaced at that. "Last time you said that you came back with some creepy guy who looked like he was homeless," He said. "Just come with us."

Y/n continued to stare at the price tag. She knew how much Ron wanted them. She knew that he hardly got anything new. She wanted to give him something new, so he could know what it felt like to have something that truly belonged to you. Plus, she still hadn't forgiven himself for attacking him, so she wanted to gift him the robes as an apology.

She wished she had more money. She _will_ have more money. _Maybe one day,_ she thought as she followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry into the shop next door.

The group saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan in a wizarding joke shop stocking up on Wet-Start and No-Heat Fireworks. They still had their smiles that looked like they were planning something.

"You three better not prank me," Y/n said as she watched as they examined the joke items as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Because then I'll have to get you guys back."

Their smiles widened at that.

"Is that a challenge?" Fred hummed out.

"If so then we'll love to prank you," George added on.

"Then, we'll see what you're truly capable of." Fred swung an arm around Y/n's shoulder. "What do you say, George? Should we prank her?" Fred looked at his twin and Y/n swore the two were communicating telepathically.

George pretend to think for a bit. "Of course." He smiled wide. Y/n rolled her eyes and pushed Fred off of her.

Y/n along with her three other friends stumbled upon Percival in an odd store filled with the brim with broken wands and stinky old cloaks. He wasn't doing anything extremely exciting. He was in fact, reading a small book that was called _Prefects Who Gained Power._

_"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,"_ Ron read out loud as he peered at the back cover of the book. He stood up straight and turned to his friends. "That sounds _fascinating_. . ." He couldn't help but tease.

"Go away," Percival snapped out, seeming annoyed with presence. The four kids walked away with much boredom.

However, Hermione seemed to be staring at Percival with a look that Y/n _sadly_ recognized. Hermione had a crush on Percival. That made her disgusted and made her question Hermione's taste in men.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out . . . He wants to be Minister of Magic . . ." Ron muttered to them as they made their way out the shop.

Finally, an hour had passed and they headed to Flourish and Blotts to buy their Lockhart books. Surprisingly, there was a very large crowd of people trying to get into the shop. Y/n rolled her eyes already annoyed by this.

She saw on a sign the reason why Flourish and Blotts was extremely crowded and rowdy.

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**will be signing copies of his autobiography**

_ **MAGICAL ME** _

**today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M**

Y/n at first was admittedly slightly attracted to the wizard who was said to be all powerful, but now, she was pissed off. He seemed to be causing more trouble than he's worth for her recently.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed absolutely thrilled as her brown face burned with a deep red. "We can actually meet him!" She squealed out. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"He's also the reason why I'm going to have next to nothing after buying all his stupid fucking books," Y/n muttered, bitterly. Hermione glared at the girl.

Y/n noted that most of the eager witches were around Mrs. Weasleys age. They were harassing a wizard who was trying to calm them down. "Calmly, please ladies . . . Don't push, there . . . mind the books, now . . ."

Y/n, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were barley able to squeeze into the crowded shop. At the back of the shop, there was a long line where Lockhart was signing his book. Each of them grabbed a book that they were told to get and stealthily snuck up the line with the other Weasleys who were still with Hermione's parents.

"Oh, there you are, good," Mrs. Weasley said, but she didn't look at them. She was too busy trying to fix her appearance to look good for Lockhart. "We'll be able to see him in a minute . . ."

Slowly but surely, Lockhart came into their line of sight. He was seating at a rather large table that had a picture of his face surrounding it. In the picture he was winking and showing off his perfectly white teeth. The Lockhart that wasn't in a picture was wearing expensive looking blue robes that matched his eyes quite nicely, and his pointy hat was sitting upon his wavy locks in an odd way.

Only a few steps away was a short man who looked irritated with everything. He was moving around swiftly, snapping picture after picture. The camera was rather odd it emitted a purple puff of a little smoke with every flash it took.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled rudely at Ron. He moved back to get a better angle which resulted in him stepping on Ron's feet. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_ —"

Y/m felt her eyes glow a little at that. She squeezed the man's shoulder making him whimper slightly, but he didn't break his irritated expression. "Apologize," she growled out. "Right now."

"It's not that big of a deal —" Ron tried to reassure, but Y/n was already pushing the short man towards Ron.

"What? I'm just trying to get pictures for the Dally Prophet and _he's_ in the way," the man grunted out, but he seemed scared of the girl. Her glowing eyes and unnaturally pointy teeth made her look intimidating.

"I didn't ask for an explanation I told you to apologize," she practically pushed the man towards the ground. It was with such ease that it made Ron gulp.

"Fine! Fine!" The man cried out, looking awfully embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

This scene seemed to have caught the attention of some of the shoppers. Lockhart seemed to notice too because he looked at Y/n, then Ron, then he spotted Harry.

"Aw fuck," Y/n muttered, already knowing what was going to happen. She let the man scurry off.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" Lockhart shouted out. The crowd quickly moved out the way so Lockhart can run forward and grab Harry's arm. The man pulled Harry to the front of the room. Quickly the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Harry was clearly embarrassed. Y/n could tell by the way his brown skin was quickly turning a deep shade of red. The photographer from earlier took a dozen pictures making a waft of that weird purple smoke go over them. Y/n glared at the man who squeaked out and scurried away.

"Nice big smile, Harry," Lockhart said, showing off his way too bright white teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Y/n turned to Ron who seemed annoyed with Lockhart as well. Hermione was still blushing and trying to tame her wild, curly hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart suddenly called out loudly, gaining Y/n's attention once more. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! —" Lockhart stopped to sweep at his hair and flash a smile at a group of girls. They went wild at this interaction. "— When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge —" The crowd erupted into cheers once again. "He had no idea," Lockhart added. He shook Harry's hand so hard that it made his glasses fall a bit, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real _Magical Me._ Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

With the way he presented himself, Y/n didn't find him nice or charming at all. She could tell that he was hiding something. No one's _that_ nice. Lockhart gave Harry the stack of school books they were required to get and he quickly stumbled away from all the flashing cameras.

"He's so _smart_ and _mature_ isn't he?" Hermione gushed as she continued to watch Lockhart.

"He's seems like a total ass," Y/n replied, earning a sharp glare from Hermione. "But, yes, he is good-looking." She couldn't deny that. The three of them stopped talking for a moment to grab their required books.

"He isn't _that_ good-looking," Ron muttered, seeming a little bitter.

"Aw," Y/n cooed out, squeezing Ron's cheek playfully, "it's okay Ronniekins you're good-looking too."

Ron pushed away Y/n's hand while rolling his eyes, but Y/n could have sworn she saw his ears go red. "Come off it, let's go find Harry," Ron said.

Ron, Hermione, and Y/n had to push their way through the crowd to get to Harry.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said, spotting Malfoy talking to Harry. The way Ron glared at Malfoy was the same way you would glare at a roach in your kitchen. Ron was utterly disgusted by him, and Y/n couldn't blame him. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy quickly countered. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron's face went red at that much like Ginny's. He quickly dropped his books in a cauldron and started to walk towards Malfoy. However, Harry and Hermione stopped him by hanging on to his jacket.

"No, no, let him go," Y/n said, trying to pull her friends off Ron. "Malfoy deserves to get his ass kicked just like last year."

Malfoy sneered at that. "Didn't you promise to beat me up as well, Ebony?" Malfoy asked, smirking a little. "I guess you didn't have the guts."

Y/n started to pull up her sleeves. "Oh I'll show you," she said, but someone stopped her by resting their hand on her shoulder. Y/n looked up and saw Mr. Weasley.

He also had Fred and George who were trying to get away. "Ron!" He said, seeming extremely tired. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Y/n groaned out as she saw Mr. Malfoy appear by his son. He looked at them like they were dirt — like they were nothing.

That made Y/n's blood boil.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said in acknowledgment, nodding at the man.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said. "All those raids . . . I hope they're paying you overtime."

Mr. Malfoy rudely took a book from Ginny's cauldron and observed the obviously hand-me-down book of _A Beginners's Guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said with a small hint of humor in his voice. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley went dark red at that.

Y/n dug her nails into the palms of her hands. She could feel her eyes to begin to sting a little, a sign that they were about to glow their usual dark purple color.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraced the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy drawled out, his eyes going to Y/n and Mrs. and Mr. Granger who were watching with nervous eyes. "The company you keep, Weasley . . . and I thought your family could sink no lower —"

Mr. Malfoy didn't get to finish his sentence because Mr. Weasley was diving forward to hit the man. Mr. Malfoy flew backwards into a bookcase. Tons of heavy books flew on to them. Y/n took this as her cue with glowing eyes she tackled Malfoy.

"I've been waiting for this!" She said as she began to punch the boy's face. Fred and George cheered, gleefully.

"No, Arthur, Y/n both of you stop!"

The crowd moved away as more heavy books fell on them. Malfoy was crying out. "Stop! Someone stop her! this mudblood is crazy!"

"Guys, please — please!" An assistant scurried towards them, trying to stop the fight.

"Break it up, there, break it up —"

It was Hagrid who made it through the sea of falling books and pulled the two men apart. It took a bit more effort to get Y/n off of Malfoy. When she got up she smirked at Malfoy's swollen eye and puffy face.

"You don't look so good there, Malfoy," Ron teased. "Might want to take a visit to a healer."

"It must suck to get your ass kicked by a girl, huh?" Y/n added.

Malfoy sneered and made his way towards Ron and Y/n who continued to tease him, but Mr. Malfoy stopped him. He was still holding Ginny's book. He roughly pushed it into her arms.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" He pulled himself away from Hagrid and quickly left with Malfoy.

Hagrid began to scold Mr. Weasley. "Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur. Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that — no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter — bad blood, that's what it is — corn on now — let's get outta here."

"It's too bad he's such a little bitch about blood status," Y/n said to no one in particular as they left the shop. "He's kind of hot."

"Ew, Y/n," Hermione said, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "But he looks just like Malfoy."

"Hermione, with all due respect, be quiet. You have a crush on Lockhart," Y/n said.

Hermione didn't say much else as they made their back to the Leaky Cauldron. They said bye to Hermione and her parents since they would be traveling by floo powder, and Hermione was going the muggle way.

Y/n grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace. She rolled her eyes at the thought of getting covered in soot.


	20. Summer Days at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's first summer at the Burrow is filled with more memories than Y/n could possibly count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioned rape and sexual assault.

**༒**

**THE FULL EFFECTS** of Shadow's power were finally kicking in. One change was her teeth had suddenly become sharper. Not noticeably sharp where anyone would notice, but it seemed when her eyes would change color, her teeth would also become sharper. Another change was that Y/n felt stronger magically. She kept accidentally breaking things which resulted in her having to learn the spell reparo.

Feeling such strength felt good. Y/n felt like she could suddenly conquer the world. Unfortunately, Shadow's power had a dreadful side effect. Since the changes to her magical core and physical body were so sudden, Y/n had become ill. Extremely ill.

She lied on the floor of Ron's room as they stared down at her with sad eyes. She looked tired, although she had been doing nothing but sleeping, and her hair was messy. What Mr. Weasley found most interesting though was the fact that her eyes seemed to be permanently purple.

"I was worried that it could be a magical disease," Mr. Weasley said, grimly. "We should take you to St. Mungo's."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. Their expressions were hard and unreadable, or perhaps, it was Y/n's pounding headache that was getting in the way of being able to tell what people were thinking.

"No," Y/n croaked out. She didn't want to go to the hospital. She feared that the healers would somehow find out that she had something trapped inside of her. Plus, Y/n had some pretty bad experiences at numerous different hospitals. "I don't want to go."

Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to say something else but quickly decided to keep it to himself. He adjusted the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. He was tired. Y/n was tired. No one was going to win this argument.

"If you change your mind just tell us, okay?" He asked, smiling weakly at her. Y/n nodded but broke eye contact as she did so.

Mr. Weasley left the room. Ron glared down at Y/n. He seemed upset at something. Most likely upset at her.

"You need to take care of yourself," he began to scold. Y/n was beginning to get irritated. "Why don't you want to go to St. Mungo's?"

Y/n shrugged, although it was awfully hard to do while lying down. "Don't like doctors or healers. They ask too many questions," she replied, dismissively. "Let me sleep now."

"Too many questions?" Harry asked, going against Y/n's wishes. "What do you mean?"

Y/n blinked at Harry. "Have you never been to a hospital before?" She asked.

"No, I only went once when Dudley had gotten sick," Harry replied. "They would have left me at home, but the woman who usually watches me was busy."

"Now, now boys let her rest," Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the room. She was carrying a large bowl of hot soup. "She needs to eat and then rest."

Mrs. Weasley gently placed the soup on Y/n's lap. "Are you sure you don't want to go to St. Mungo's?" Mrs. Weasley asked Y/n began to eat her soup. "What if it's serious? Your eyes won't stop glowing!"

Y/n blinked at her, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "The healers wouldn't know what to do. We'll just be there for an unnecessarily long time. It's like the flu it'll go away. This has happened before." That was a lie.

Y/n chugged the last of the soup. She needed to go to sleep, so she can talk to Shadow. Y/n was pissed off that she didn't even think to mention that Y/n would get sick.

Y/n laid on her back and almost instantly fell into a deep slumber.

**༒**

When Y/n arrived at the tower, Shadow was leaning against the wall. Her usual elegant and beautiful face looked exhausted. Her usual deep brown skin was now a few shades lighter, and her eyes were glowing crimson red She looked sick. Just as sick as Y/n.

**"Oh, what a surprise!"** Shadow said in fake excitement. **"And what did I do to deserve a visit from the Y/n Ebony?"**

"You're sick too?" Y/n blurted out, quickly seating down because she was already feeling light-headed. "Why? Are we dying?"

Shadow let out a low laugh. **"No,"** she said, coughing a little. **"It's just that transferring my powers to you isn't as simple as it seems. Your magical core is extremely exhausted because when I transfer my powers it drains your magical core. Which also drains me."**

Y/n let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm not dying?" She asked once again just for clarification.

**"If you die, I die."** That was all Y/n needed to hear. Shadow rubbed her head; she also seemed to have a headache. **"Can you leave now? I would rather be alone."**

"I have one more question," Y/n said. Shadow let out a sigh of annoyance at that.

**"Hurry up,"** Shadow said. **"I want to rest."**

"You can see the future, can't you?" Y/n asked. "The other day, when you were trying to get me to sell my soul to you, you said that Voldemort will be coming back this year — you implied that he will keep coming back, so can you?"

**"I _am_ all-knowing,"** Shadow said. **"I'm not exactly allowed to tell you anything about the full extent of my powers. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be trapped inside of your body."**

"That's _your_ fault!" Y/n hissed out, getting angry. " _You're_ the one who tried to possess me! _You're_ the one who mentally harassed me to the point where I couldn't sleep at night! _You're_ the one who got us into this mess!"

**"Listen here you little —"** Shadow was cut off by Y/n who looked hot with anger.

"No! Let me leave! You —" Y/n stopped her words beginning to get jumbled. "— you harassed me! You told me that I was psychotic, evil, but you're the evil one."

**"Because you are psychotic!"** Shadow yelled, making items in the room crash against the wall in a sudden burst of rage. She sighed and crossed her arms. She was trying to appear calm and collected. **"Tell me Y/n, do you remember your first case of accidental magic?"**

Y/n scrambled her brain searching for an answer. "No," Y/n finally muttered out.

Shadow hummed in what seemed like sick amusement. **"So you don't remember that 'bad' trailer fire? It killed two people, Mr. and Mrs. Woodson. It still doesn't ring a bell?"** Shadow asked, letting out a low chuckle.

She reached out, placing her long fingers on Y/n's forehead. **"Perhaps, I could refresh your memory. Your teeny human brain probably suppressed it from how ' _traumatizing_ ' it was."**

**༒**

_Before Y/n could even blink, she was suddenly back at the circus. The hot, blazing sun burning down at her, making her sweat. In front of her was herself, but this y/n was younger. She looked about eight years old._

_The 'younger' Y/n had an angry expression on her face. She was staring up at an old man with a look of disgust and pure hatred. "Those girls," Y/n hissed harshly. "You — you hurt those girls!"_

_The old man gave a soft smile and leaned down towards Y/n. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The man reached out to put his hand on Y/n's shoulder, but Y/n moved away._

_"Don't touch_ me!" _Y/n yelled. She looked scared and her hands were slightly shaking. "You and your wife are sick! What you did to those girls was sick! Now — now they're traumatized for life because of you! You're perverted and disgusting, and I hope you burn in hell!"_

_The old man just chuckled. "Calm down girl before you meet the same fate as those girls," he said, darkly. He rubbed his hands together. "I wouldn't take much strength to drag you into my trailer."_

_Y/n saw the younger version of herself back away, slowly. "You're sick," she muttered, trying to distance herself from the man._

_The old man just smiled. "You get going before I change my mind about not taking you," he said, turning around and walking back to his trailer. From the pouch, his wife was watching with a piercing glare._

_"Those girls deserved it!" She yelled towards Y/n. "They shouldn't have been wearing such revealing clothing! It's not my husband's fault that he can't control himself. Now run along girl!"_

_The old couple closed their trailer door, leaving Y/n out in the heat alone. The younger Y/n was shaking with rage and terror. "They're going to keep hurting girls," she heard herself mutter. "I have to stop them."_

_All of sudden, the trailer was smoking, burning up and screams were heard from the inside. The two Y/n's watched as someone from inside tried to open the front door to no avail. Next to the front door was a window where the old woman was beating on to it._

_"HELP!" She yelled in a horrific voice. "OH GOD HELP ME IT BURNS!"_

_Y/n was half expecting her younger self to run and go get help, but she felt her heart drop when she saw herself stare at the screaming lady with a blank expression._

_Y/n wondered where the other carnies were. She didn't want to watch someone get burned alive. Their screams would haunt her dreams. Y/n turned to her younger self. "Go get help!" She screamed, but her younger self couldn't hear her._

_Young Y/n turned her head to the side and began to walk away. Her expression was blank it was like Y/n hadn't seen anything. Like she didn't hear anything._

_Y/n began to cry. "I'm a monster," she muttered to herself. "I'm a monster."_

**༒**

It was like Y/n blinked and suddenly she was back in the tower. Shadow stared down at her with a look of indifference. **"Quit you're crying,"** she said. **"And stand up. It's embarrassing seeing you like this."**

Y/n nodded and stood up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her breathing was ragged. She looked like a mess. "Why don't I remember that?" She asked in almost a whisper. "It's my fault they died. I must've set that fire with my magic."

**"It is your fault,"** Shadow answered. Y/n began to sob again, feeling the terrible feeling of guilt well up inside of her. **"But Mr. Woodson also raped three little girls, so you shouldn't feel too bad.** **He was a piece of shit and he had it coming. The reason your younger self reacted in such a way was because she was in a state of shock. It fucks up the human brain seeing things like that. That's why you can't remember. It was repressed."**

Shadow sat down in a chair, leaning back in it with a hardened expression. **"I showed you that so you could learn more about yourself,"** she said casually. **"You needed to know that you are capable of being violent and unforgiving. You needed to know that inside of you there's a darkness."**

"What if I can't control this 'darkness' you keep talking about?" Y/n asked. Her voice was shaky. "What will happen then?"

Shadow hummed in thought. **"You would probably end up killing everyone. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, etcetera,"** Shadow said which Y/n responded with another broken sob. Shadow rolled her eyes and let out a huff. **"You probably need some time to cope with this —"** Shadow stopped to think what word she wanted to use. **"— burden, so I'm going to send you back now, but first you need to get yourself together. Wouldn't want Ron and Harry seeing you cry."**

Y/n nodded, wiping her eyes harshly until they hurt. After a while, she got herself together. **"Good, I'll talk to you when I need you,"** Shadow said and waved her hand.

And just like that Y/n was back in Ron's room. The posters and the bright orange banners were somewhat comforting. She looked up at her friends' sleeping forms. _'I won't hurt you guys ever again,'_ she promised herself, closing her eyes again.

**༒**

Y/n was grateful that Shadow was giving Y/n a break. She needed it. The aching feeling of knowing you could possibly kill your friends was soul-crushing and her illness wasn't helping it either, but soon, her illness faded. Y/n's eyes turned back their original color and her teeth weren't as sharp.

To help cope, Y/n went to play Quidditch with the boys. She stretched and got a broom. They walked to the paddock. Y/n promised herself that she would act normal. She didn't want anyone to be worried.

"Harry and I have been practicing a whole bunch while you were sick," Ron said, looking proud of himself. "I bet we're going to win."

Y/n rolled her eyes and smirked. "Or we can use our combined skills to beat Fred and George," she said. "We'll be able to beat them easily."

"Combined skills?" Ron asked, seeming a little flustered. "What skills do I have? I mean, Harry's an excellent Seeker, and you're an amazing Chaser but I'm —" Ron didn't get to finish.

Y/n walked to Ron and lightly smacked his shoulder. "Don't say that about yourself. You're the best Keeper here," she encouraged, her eyebrows were furrowed, and she looked genuinely upset that Ron didn't believe in himself. "You're also a good friend. Harry and I would probably be dead without you. Especially since you beat that giant chess set in our first year."

Harry nodded eagerly in agreement. "I'm not the best at this sort of stuff," he muttered, softly. "But Y/n's right about you."

Y/n clapped her hands together, sending Ron's discomfort from all the affection. " _Now_ , we need another person to be on Fred and George's team, so it's equal."

Harry shrugged. "Who would play with us?" He asked. "Ron doesn't have any neighbors, do you?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope, everyone lives pretty far away."

Y/n hummed in thought. Who could possibly join Fred and George's team? Then suddenly she had an idea. "How about Ginny?"

Ron looked shocked at that. _Maybe Ginny doesn't like Quidditch,_ Y/n thought. Due to the fact, she's never seen Ginny play.

"Ginny?" Ron finally asked. "Ginny doesn't like Quidditch, does she?"

"What position would she even play?" Harry added on.

"Chaser," Y/n said. "She looks like she'll make a good Chaser."

The two boys remained silently, looking at each other with hesitant eyes.

Y/n let out a groan. "Come on guys! It doesn't hurt to ask," she said. "Besides, Ginny will probably be too busy gawking over Harry to even throw the Quaffle in the hoop."

"Fine, I'll go tell Fred and George, that Ginny is playing also," Ron said, ignoring Y/n's last remark.

Y/n practically skipped back to the burrow, dropping the slightly heavy broom. She ran inside and burst into Ginny's room. The girl was writing in a small notebook.

"What are you doing?" Y/n asked, trying to take a peek at what Ginny was writing.

Ginny protectively held the notebook to her chest with a glare. " _Nothing_ ," she practically hissed out, her eyes narrowing with a look of distrust. "What do _you_ want?" She asked. She looked eager to go back to writing.

Y/n frowned slightly at that. She had forgotten Ginny didn't like her very much. "Sorry," she coughed out awkwardly, before maintaining her composure. "Well, um, do you want to play Quidditch with us? I told the boys you'll make a good Chaser."

Ginny's whole demeanor changed. Her bright brown eyes lit up with excitement, and her lips settled into a giant smile. Y/n has never seen her this happy.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "The boys are really going to let me play?"

Y/n nodded. Ginny looked back at her notebook and frowned. She looked like someone had just told her bad news. Ginny looked back up at her with a look of suspicion.

"Are you _lying_?" She asked. "You better not be lying."

Y/n wasn't sure what was going on with her. Why was Ginny's mood changing so suddenly? _Maybe she's just nervous for her first year at Hogwarts,_ Y/n's mind rationalized.

"Of course I'm not lying," Y/n answered. "Why would I lie about something like that? Besides, we need an even number of people."

Ginny looked back at her notebook before picking up her quill and hastily writing something. Like she was arguing with somebody. She looked slightly upset at the notebook. Which Y/n thought was odd.

Ginny slammed the notebook shut and jumped up from her bed. "Okay, let's play some Quidditch," she said, excitedly.

Y/n smiled. "That's the spirit!"

**༒**

When walking back to the paddock, Y/n decided to ask Ginny about her notebook.

"So what's up with that notebook?" Y/n asked. For some reason, she had a terrible feeling whenever she saw it. Like her stomach was about to explode into a million pieces.

Y/n watched as Ginny's shoulders tensed, and she gave a tight-lipped smile. "It's nothing," she said through gritted teeth. Her eyes looked away when she said that. Ginny was hiding something.

Probably just a diary, her mind rationalized once again.

"If it's a diary that fine," Y/n said, putting her hands up in defense. "I'm not going to read it or anything. That's a total invasion of privacy. Is it a diary?"

Ginny stiffly nodded her head. "Yeah, it's — it's a diary." Y/n wasn't sure if she quite believed Ginny, but she shrugged it off.

It's not any of my business, she thought, picking up the broom from the ground. They now approached the paddock where all the boys were waiting.

" _Finally_ ," Ron groaned impatiently. "It took you guys ages!"

Y/n rolled her eyes and got on her broom. "Whatever get into position," she ordered. Harry and Ron quickly hopped onto their brooms and got into their positions.

Ginny quickly ran next to Fred and George who looked a little upset that Ginny was playing. Although, she didn't seem to notice because she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Alright," Fred started as he threw an apple into the air. "Let's get started!"

_**Molly Weasley’s POV** _

Molly sat on the couch in the living room. She was knitting a sweater for Y/n and Harry. It would be a gift to them.

The door suddenly burst open and all of the Weasley children walked in, including Harry and Y/n. They were drenched in sweat and were panting heavily.

"Dibs on the shower!" Ginny yelled, quickly, and hurried up the stairs before the boys could even react.

"No fair!" Ron yelled, chasing after her. Fred and George followed, almost pushing Ron down the stairs. Harry walked behind them, but Y/n stayed put.

Her hair was sticking to her forehead, and her smile was bright. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," she said, awfully polite. She walked beside Molly. "What are you doing?"

"It's just a surprise for you and Harry," Molly replied. "But don't tell Harry that, okay?"

Y/n nodded. "Did you teach yourself how to knit?" She asked after a brief moment of silence. She was closer now and Molly could finally get a good look at her. While Y/n was sick, Molly noticed some other things other than her glowing eyes. She also had abnormally sharp teeth, but she didn't look like that now. "Um, sorry to ask, but if you want . . Could you perhaps teach me?" Y/n asked again. She looked nervous. "You don't have to if you don't want to, though," she quickly added.

Molly smiled up at the girl, now placing the yarn in her lap. Y/n wanted to learn how to knit. How cute, Molly thought fondly. None of her children ever wanted to learn how to knit. "Of course, dear," Molly muttered with a voice sweeter than honey. "Although, you have to take a shower first. You smell like the outdoors."

Y/n obeyed, immediately, practically stumbling over her own feet trying to rush up the stairs, and Molly could have sworn she had seen tears in Y/n's eyes.

_**Y/n's Ebony's POV** _

"Of course dear." the words were so sweet, it made Y/n sick. Everything about that encounter made Y/n want to break down. The way Mrs. Weasley looked at her, the smile she gave, the nice tone of voice. It radiated something Y/n had absolutely longed for most of her life, motherly love.

She had finally felt that love for a brief moment. It was like a warm embrace after a day of heartbreak. When Y/n reached the third landing, the sound of water running coming from the shower invading her senses, she wiped her tears and sniffled a little.

Harry and Ron were a little away, standing outside the restroom door, waiting their turn. They were talking about . . . whatever it is boy's talk about. Y/n walked up to them with a plan.

"Can I please go before you guys?" Y/n begged, clasping her hands together. "I'll repay you guys somehow."

Ron shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "Ladies are not first in this case. Besides, you might be lying about repaying us." He gave Y/n a look of suspicion.

Y/n let out a huff and leaned against the wall next to Harry. "Fine," she groaned out. "Who's in the shower right now?"

"Ginny," Ron replied. "Fred and George went to their room. Fred said they would go last since they enjoy cold water. Although, George didn't seem too happy about having to use cold water. I think they're working on another invention. Let's just hope we aren't their test dummies."

"Well if they prank us, we can just prank them back," Y/n said with a shrug. She wasn't afraid of Fred and George's pranks.

Ron hurriedly shook his head. "Trust me you don't want to prank Fred and George. They could be . . . brutal when it comes to pranks," Ron replied, seeming to relive some unpleasant memories.

"But don't you want to get them back?" Y/n asked, getting a mischievous look in her eye. "Besides, I think it would humble them."

"Hm, that seems like a brilliant idea," Harry said. He saw the look on Ron's face and quickly added, "It'll be harmless. We just somehow get them to prank us, and then we prank them. It'll put a nice end to summer."

"We could go back to Diagon Alley and buy some joke items!" Y/n said in an excited voice.

Ron nodded. "Okay fine," he said, but he seemed a little tense still. "But how are we going to convince my mom to take us to Diagon Alley —" he stopped to rub his cheek in embarrassment from what he was about to say next. "— it's not like we have much money."

"But Y/n and I have money. I have tons of galleons. What's the harm of spending a few?" Harry said.

"Harry and I can just lie and say we want to get each other birthday presents," Y/n elaborated. "I'm sure your mom will take us if she thinks we're actually buying presents."

Before Ron could say anything else, the door swung open and Ron quickly ran in, almost trampling Ginny in the process.

**༒**

After taking a nice, cold shower, Y/n ran downstairs to see that Mrs. Weasley was still knitting. "Take a seat," she said, patting the empty space next to her. Y/n nodded and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, so before we begin, you have to understand that knitting takes patience. A lot of it at that," Mrs. Weasley said, passing some yarn and those little sticks you use to knit.

"Yes, I understand," Y/n said, nodding. She stared down at the yellow yarn with a look of determination. She wanted to learn how to knit, so she could make sweaters for herself and her friends.

Y/n and Mrs. Weasley knitted for about four hours before Y/n finally finished her piece of clothing. It was a sock, that was poorly made. The holes were too large and the yarn was falling apart. Y/n who's hands were now cramped up, hugged in frustration.

She leaned against the couch. "I don't know how you do this," she said. "It's a lot of work."

Mrs. Weasley was still knitting. "You get faster as you keep practicing," she said, placing a nicely knitted, purple sweater on Y/n's lap. "For you."

Y/n stood up and put on the sweater. It fit her perfectly. "Thanks," she said. Y/n turned to walk away, but she stopped herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you," Y/n started. Her face turned red in embarrassment. She was afraid to ask people for stuff. "Could you take me and Harry to Diagon Alley sometime this week?"

"Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What could you possibly need from there?"

Y/n gulped, felt hot and she wanted to disappear. "Uh, Harry and I wanted to get each other birthday presents," she muttered, lowly.

"Well, do you have money?" Mrs. Weasley pressed further.

"Yes, I worked all summer, so I have some Galleons," Y/n said. She was quite proud of herself for putting that much effort into one thing.

Mrs. Weasley hummed and nodded. A small smile was playing on her lips. "You and Harry, huh?" She asked, suggestively, but Y/n pretended like she didn't know what Mrs. Weasley met.

"Yup, me and Harry. We're really good friends," she replied, quickly. Maybe too quick. Mrs. Weasley just nodded.

"I'll take you guys tomorrow. Be ready early in the morning. Would you like Ron to tag along as well?"

"Of course," Y/n answered and rushed upstairs. She couldn't wait to tell the boys the news.

**༒**

"Y/n wake up," Ron said, harshly shaking Y/n awake. It felt weird waking up from complete nothingness instead of talking to Shadow, but this way was better. She didn't feel as stressed about the future or anxious that Shadow was watching her. It was like Shadow had gone to sleep in a deep hibernation.

"What?" Y/n asked, dumbly. She already knew what, but the words slipped out of her mouth out of habit.

"Get dressed we're going to Diagon Alley," Harry said, already wearing his baggy t-shirt and jeans. Before Y/n could reply, Ron pushed a pair of jeans and a shirt into her hands.

"Here, you could wear some of my clothes," he said. He was also already dressed. "We'll leave now so you can change."

_**Harry Potter's POV** _

It felt odd, waking up so early. The sky was violet and a beautiful orange hue that made Harry's dark skin glow. Ron seemed excited to be getting out of the house.

"So are we buying the presents first, or the joke items first?" Ron asked, eagerly.

"Obviously the presents first. Although, I still don't know what to get Y/n for her birthday," Harry said, feeling dread build up in his stomach uncomfortably.

"Buy her a broom," Ron replied. "Remember she wants to play on the Slytherin Quidditch team, so a broom would be a good choice."

Harry nodded in agreement. "What do you think she's going to get me?" He asked once again. In all honesty, he would be fine with whatever, but he was curious.

"I'm not too sure," Ron replied, shrugging. "No offense, mate, but you don't really talk about what you like. She might just get you a Quidditch book or maybe something girly like a necklace."

Y/n opened up the door now fully dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans, and her regular beat up converse that looked too small for her. Harry noted that shoes might be a good present as well.

"Let's go," she said, pushing past Harry and Ron. They walked down the many jagged steps and into the living room. Mrs. Weasley wasn't even dressed.

"I'm not going with you three," Mrs. Weasley said, seeing the confused expression on Ron's face. "Y/n take care of Harry and Ron."

"That's insulting!" Ron huffed out. "If anything Harry and I take care of Y/n. She's always getting into trouble."

"Now, now Ronald. Don't be jealous because I'm more responsible," Y/n teased as she took a handful of floo powder.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Harry just laughed. "I wouldn't call you responsible," he muttered.

"You're just mad that Mrs. Weasley sees me as the responsible one," Y/n said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Make sure you speak clearly this time, Harry," Y/n added on as she stepped into the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY," she yelled, throwing the floo powder on to the floor and being immediately consumed by bright green flames.

Harry shuddered at the thought of having to travel via floo. He hated it, but nonetheless, he grabbed floo powder and walked into the fireplace, said "Diagon Alley," and made sure to keep his mouth closed.

**𓁹**

"You did it this time," Y/n taunted, smiling down at Harry who was sprawled out on the floor. They were in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry got up in a hurry, feeling a little embarrassed. He smoothed out his clothes and fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet," Harry said.

Ron stepped out of the fireplace. "Glad to see you made it in one piece," He said, smirking slightly. Harry rolled his eyes as Y/n began to laugh.

"Come on boys," Y/n said, throwing her arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders. "We should go get presents first then meet up at the joke shop at eleven o'clock."

"Wait we're splitting up?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"So you don't know what I'm getting you fro your birthday," Y/n replied, quickly. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Wait, can I go with you?" Ron asked, removing Y/n's arm from him.

"Only if Harry's comfortable with wandering around on his own," Y/n said, looking at Harry. He also took Y/n's arm off of him with a slightly red face.

"I'm fine," Harry said, suddenly defensively. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. As if he was a helpless child. "No need to coddle me."

Y/n put her hands up in defense. "Okay, just wanted to ask is all," she said. "Let's go Ron." With that the two walked away, out of the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Harry all alone.

_**Y/n Ebony's POV** _

"So why did you want to come with me?" Y/n asked, narrowing her eyes at Ron. She knew wanted something. He usually likes hanging out with Harry rather than her.

Ron's ears went slightly red. "I wanted to go with you because I figured you would go to Knockturn Alley, and I would really want to go in there. Mom doesn't allow it," Ron answered.

Y/n let out a fake gasp. "Is Ickle Ronniekins being rebellious?" She then smirked up at the tall boy.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said, light heartedly. "Are we going or not?"

" _Fine_ , I'll take you," Y/n said. "Just don't tell your mom. She'll kill me."

"Trust me, she'll kill us both," Ron replied, grabbing Y/n's hand, dragging her straight to Knockturn Alley.

**༒**

They stood by the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Suddenly, Y/n grabbed Ron's arm before he entered.

"What?" He asked, seeming eager to enter. "Having second doubts?"

"I was just going to ask you that," Y/n said.

"No, I'm ready. Knockturn Alley can't be _that_ bad," Ron said.

"Okay, cover your hair," Y/n said.

Ron looked confused at that. He didn't understand why Y/n would say something like that.

"You have red hair and hand-me-down clothes, everyone will know you're a Weasley," Y/n tried to explain. Ron still didn't get it.

He scoffed. "So? Why do they care if I'm a Weasley? What's wrong with red hair and hand-me-down clothes? Are you _embarrassed_ to be seen with me? You sound like Malfoy."

Y/n just had a blank expression and sighed. "Ron, I don't see anything wrong with your clothes and hair color. I actually quite like your hair it's practically glows in the sun. I'm just saying your family is filled to the brim with light wizards and Knockturn Alley isn't the place for light wizards. If they find out you're a Weasley they might hex or curse you," Y/n explained.

Ron's ears went pink, and he broke eye contact. "You like my hair color?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Y/n said in a confused tone. "Why wouldn't I? It compliments your freckles and skin really nicely. It also makes it easy to spot you in a crowd. Plus, it goes with your house colors perfectly, but that's the beside the point! I need you to cover up your hair, okay?"

"Okay," Ron muttered. His face was still red as a tomato. He picked up of the hood of his hoodie and placed it over his head.

"Now, let's hurry. We still need to get Harry a present after all this," Y/n said, walking into the entrance with Ron following closely behind.

"Also be careful," Y/n said, looking up at Ron, who already seems nervous. "This place is basically a spider's nest."

Ron paled at that. "W — WHAT?" He yelled, earning a few glares.

"Shh," Y/n shushed, giving an apologetic smile to the people around them. "It's okay, I'll kill any spiders I see, okay?"

"You better, you know how scared I am of spiders," Ron muttered in slight embarrassment.

"I will," Y/n said. She wanted to make sure Ron was as calm as possible. They didn't need any unwanted _attention_. "Now, where do you want to go first?"

"I thought you knew where to go," Ron said. He was slightly shaking. Y/n grabbed his hand to try to ease his nerves.

"Not really, but we could go to Borgin and Burkes, but if the owner asks, I'm a halfblood who hates her mudblood mother, okay?" Y/n said.

"You really shouldn't be using that word," Ron muttered. "It doesn't have a good meaning."

"Ron, you _do_ remember that I'm a mudblood, right?" Y/n asked. "I mean, I don't see myself as inferior to purebloods, especially Malfoy, but I can say it if I want."

"I suppose so," Ron replied as they took a right.

"Hey little boy~" called a very skinny lady in a seductive tone. "I can show you a good time if you like."

Ron's ears went red. "W-what?" He stuttered out. Y/n figured he's never seen a hooker before.

"You heard me," the woman said. She was walking closer to Ron. "For five Galleons I'll show you the time of your life." She reached out to rub his chest, but Y/n grabbed on to the woman's arm tightly.

"I would appreciate it, if you would keep your filthy hands off of my friend," Y/n hissed out with a fake smile.

"FILTHY?" The woman cried out in outrage. "HOW DARE YOU—"

"Yes, I meant filthy," Y/n cut in sharply. "I mean, I don't have a problem with hookers most of the time, but I do have a problem with hookers who try to hook up with underage boys. He's not even a teenager yet, and you're trying to get him to buy sex. It's pathetic really. Now leave before I hex you."

The woman scoffed but seemed slightly shaken by Y/n's words. "Fine, whatever," she muttered out and walked away.

Y/n looked up at Ron who's face was incredibly red. "Sorry about that," Y/n whispered. "I just hate predators."

Ron nodded. "I understand," He said. He held Y/n's hand again and smiled. "Let's not let her ruin our day. Let's go to Borgin and Burkes."

_**Harry Potter's POV** _

Harry walked into a nice jewelry store in the upper part of Diagon Alley, the part for the most wealthy purebloods and halfbloods.

The shop owner was wearing a nice suit and dress shoes. " _Harry Potter_ ," the shop owner said in disbelief. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"The one and only," he replied. "I need something nice for my . . er, friend." Harry wasn't so sure why he struggled to call Y/n his friend. He had to remind himself that Y/n only saw him as a friend.

The shop owner smirked. "Getting a fine piece of jewelry for your _lady friend_ , I see, young love," he said as showed Harry the different types of necklaces and bracelets.

"Does your girlfriend like anything in particular. I know woman could be so picky when it comes to jewelry," the shop owner said.

"Um, well she likes dragons," Harry replied, quickly.

"Perfect," the shop owner said, joyfully, quickly pulling back a piece of fabric that covered a counter. "We had just come in with a new collection of jewelry, the Dragon Collection."

There was necklaces, bracelets and rings. "They're all made from dragon pieces," the shop owner explained. He picked up two clear earrings. "There's are made of crystallized dragon tears. I'm sure your girlfriend will certainly enjoy them."

Before Harry could reach forward to touch them, the shop owner suddenly put them back. "Or, she would like this," he said as he pulled out a necklaces with a small red jewel at the end of it.

"This necklace is made is made up of pure sliver and gold. The gem here is actually clear, but we have infused dragon blood into it to make it red. It's only three hundred Galleons," the shop owner said.

Harry just observed the necklace. He knew Y/n hated when people spent too much money on her, but he supposed it wouldn't be that big of deal. "I'll take it," he said, putting a pouch of money on the counter with a heavy thud.

The shop owner grabbed the punch greedily and handed Harry the necklace. "Pleasure doing business with you." He smiled.

Harry looked at the clock above the counter. It was already ten fifty. Harry put the necklace in his pocketand started to make his way to the joke shop.

**𓁹**

Harry stared in envy as he watched Ron and Y/n walk to the joke shop. They were laughing and holding hands. Harry looked away in anger.

"Hey, Harry," Y/n said with a giant smile. She held up a blue bag. "I have your present, here," she said handing it to him.

Harry was still slightly angry, but he decided to hide it. "You want me to open it now?" He asked.

"Of course, since it already past your birthday," Y/n said.

Harry opened up the bag and pulled out a small necklace. At the end of it was a small piece of metal shaped like a broom and alightning bolt. There was also a picture of all four of them from last year.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Y/n," he said, pulling her into a hug, making Y/n let go of Ron's hand.

The two stayed in the hug for a while. "Okay, lovebirds let's go get our joke items before the day ends," Ron said, walking into the store.

Y/n let go and quickly followed.

"What are we going to get?" Ron asked, looking at all the items they could buy.

"I thought you were the expert of all things wizardly," Y/n said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Wizardly?" He asked. "Is that even a word?"

"You're a wizard, wouldn't you know?" Harry asked.

Ron suddenly stopped. "Are you guys sure we should do this?" He asked. "I mean, Fred and George take pranks pretty seriously. It's like fighting fire with gasoline."

"Well with Voldemort gone, we have all the time in the world to plan our pranks on them," Harry reassured, but he made note of Y/n's shifty eyes. "Besides it'll be fun."

"I actually have to tell you guys something," Y/n said. She pulled Harry and Ron closer and made sure no one was listening. Harry has never seen her this worried.

"You know how last year we got rid of You-Know-Who?" Y/n asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other nodded. "I think he might be coming back this year."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Funny joke," he said, sarcastically. There's no way he could come back. Harry saw him die along with Quirrell.

"I'm not joking," Y/n said. "If it isn't You-Know-Who it's something or someone else. We need to start training as soon as we go back to school. No more messing around."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked. He was skeptical of how Y/n was so sure. They don't even have any evidence that Voldemort might be coming back.

"I'm not sure, and I can't tell you how I know something's coming to get us this year," She said. Harry could tell she was hiding something. "It's just a feeling. I really, really bad feeling. Just believe me please. I'm not sure what he's going to do, but he's going to do it while we're at school!"

As much as Harry wanted to believe Y/n, he just couldn't. He didn't want to have to worry about Voldemort. Plus, Y/n didn't have any proof that Voldemort was coming back.

_Maybe it's just a sick joke_ , he thought with a grimace.

"You're lying," he said, narrowing his eyes at Y/n. The girl seemed very taken aback at that.

"You don't believe me?" Y/n asked, seeming hurt.

Ron reached out to place his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mate, maybe we should think this throug—"

Harry pushed Ron away with a scoff. "Y/n this isn't funny. I rather not think about Voldemort. It's impossible for him to come back. I saw him die," Harry said.

"Fine, you don't have to believe," Y/n said with a sigh. "I don't want to fight again. Let's just get the stuff and go."

**𓁹**

Harry felt bad for Ron because for the rest of the time they were in Diagon Alley, Harry and Y/n wouldn't speak to each other.

"Guys, come on, please don't do this," Ron said. "We were having so much fun."

The two remained silent for a minute. "Why won't you believe me?" Y/n finally whispered out. Her voice was barely audible, but Ron and Harry were able to hear her. "I believed you when you said Snape was trying to steal the Stone last year."

"Mate, I don't think she would lie about something like that," Ron said. "I mean, because of You-Know-Who Y/n almost died from a troll twice. She wouldn't say he might be coming back unless she meant it."

Harry figured Ron had a point. Now, he felt like an asshole. He observed Y/n's face. She didn't seem to be lying. "Fine," Harry sighed out. "I believe you."

"Thank you," Y/n said. "But just to be clear, it might not be You-Know-Who. It might be something else, but I just have a bad feeling about this school year."

"So we have to train?" Ron asked. "That seems like a bit . . much. Last year, we defeated You-Know-Who with no problem. I'm sure we could do it again pretty easily."

"Yeah, Voldemort's pretty weak. He doesn't even have a full body. We don't really need to train," Harry said in agreement.

Y/n frowned, "We're twelve. We can barely do any sort of practical magic and even at that, You-Know-Who is a powerful dark wizard. We need to train so we don't end up dying. I know it'll be a lot of work, but I don't want to see you two get hurt."

"Fine," Ron said in hesitation. "But what happens if we're training and one of us hurts ourselves badly? The teachers would force us to stop."

"I haven't thought of that," Y/n whispered. She stopped to think for a bit. "I think I know someone who could get us healing potions."

Ron and Harry looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. "Who?" They asked in unison.

"An old acquaintance of mine."

_**Y/N Ebony's POV** _

Y/n was the first to step out of the fireplace and into the burrow. Immediately after Harry appeared then Ron.

Fred and George ran up to them with their devilish smiles.

"What did you buy from Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"Presents?"

"None of your business," Ron mumbled quickly. "Leave us alone we have something important to talk about."

"Hm, Forge it seems that Ickle Ronniekins and his friends are up to no good," Fred said.

The three of them ignored the twins and rushed to Ron's room. When they entered the room, Ron pushed a chair against the door so no one would enter.

"Harry I need to borrow Hedwig," Y/n said as she took out ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment from her trunk. "We need to deliver a letter."

"Okay that's fine, but who are you writing a letter to?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass," Y/n replied." I'm not sure if you know her. She's a Slytherin." Y/n laid the things she needed out on the table. She opened up the green ink and began to write.

Ron let out a scoff of disapproval. "Yeah, I know her all right," he said. Y/n wasn't too sure what he meant by that. "Her father, Thaddeus Greengrass is a pretty well-known and rich pureblood. They believe in blood supremacy, why would you want her help?"

Y/n was writing fast as if she was running out of time. "I'm not stupid. I know that Daphne believes in that stuff too, but if there's one thing Slytherins love, it's having people owe you, and if she gets me these healing potions, I'll be in her debt."

Y/n stopped writing and put the letter in an envelope. She it to Hedwig, and they watched as the snow owl flew off. She turned to look at them.

"So," she said, standing up and reaching into the one of their bags. "How are we going to prank Fred and George?"

Harry sat down on Ron's bed. "I'm not too sure," he said. "Ron's the one who picked out everything."

"Well maybe we could —" Ron didn't get to finish what he was about to say because the door burst opened, sending the wooden chair flying against Ron's bed. Harry quickly dived out of the way.

"Mom said lunch is ready," Fred said. He was smirking at them. Y/n narrowed her eyes at them.

"Yeah, so you better hurry up before Fred and I eat all the food," George added on.

"Actually why don't you two go while George and I have a chat with Y/n," Fred said. He had his arms crossed and his smile was almost sinister.

"No," Ron replied quickly. "Get out of my room."

"Why can't you two talk to us as well?" Harry asked, defensively.

Fred scoffed. The twins looked at each other as if they were talking telepathically. Then they looked back at them.

"Fine George said.

"We know you're going to try to prank us," Fred said, bluntly. He looked back at George.

"So we came to declare war on you two," George said.

Y/n blinked in confusion. "Declare war? On us?Why?" She asked. With their this school year most likely having the same fate as their last school year, Y/n didn't want to have to worry about Fred and George.

"We don't take pranking lightly," Fred said.

"So except us," George added.

The twins quickly left the room with creepy laughs. Ron gulped, and his face drained all color, making his freckles stand out. "I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

"Tell me about it," Y/n whispered in agreement.

"So this year we have to worry about getting killed by a evil dark wizard and Ron's crazy ass siblings. I'm not too sure we will survive," Harry said.

"Well can't undo what's done," Y/n said, pulling out one of the products from the joke shop. "Might as well make the most of it."

"We only have three days of summer left," Ron said. "It's not like they could do anything too crazy, right?"

Harry and Y/n didn't answer. They knew exactly what the twins were capable of.

"Right?" Ron asked again, seeming extremely nervous. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"You could say that again," Harry said in agreement.

"Let's hurry down for lunch before the twins think we're plotting something," Y/n said, getting up from the place she was sitting. She walked out of the room with Harry and Ron following closely behind.

**༒**


	21. Chapter 21

**FRED AND GEORGE** were two extraordinary students. Their grades were a little above average, but their work is what really made them stand out. And by work, I mean their pranks. Fred and George prided themselves on their pranks.

Unfortunately, Y/n had learned that the hard way because now she was looking in the mirror with green hair. It was dawn, meaning the sun was barely rising, and Y/n's day has already gone to shit.

A loud banging noise at the door made Y/n jump. "Y/n hurry up! I need to use the restroom!" Ron yelled from the other side.

Y/n groaned before opening the door. Ron hurriedly rushed into the restroom, pushing the girl out without even looking at her. (Or rather her hair)

As soon as Y/n was out of the restroom, someone immediately collided with her. The girl fell on the ground. Ginny stared down at her for a moment. She didn't look apologetic at all before she dashed down the stairs.

"You might want to tell Ron to hurry," Fred said, smirking down at Y/n.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to forget him," George added.

"Both of you go to hell," Y/n scoffed, standing up and pushing them aside. They moved fairly easily.

Y/n walked downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was running around looking for socks and spare quills lying around. She seemed like she was in a bad mood.

"Oh dear, did Fred and George subject you to one of their silly pranks?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a calm voice. She looked to be too preoccupied with getting in order to care about how Y/n's hair looked hideous.

Y/n nodded, subconsciously her hand went up to touch her hair. The shade of green wasn't appealing at all. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll get them back."

"Mom, don't worry," Fred suddenly said, as if he appeared out of nowhere. "George and I were just helping her."

George added. "What Fred said, we wanted her to truly match her house colors. Since Y/n does have a lot of house pride, don't you Y/n? That's why you helped the Slytherins win the House Cup?"

Y/n turned to glare at the twins. "No, for the last time, I didn't 'help' the Slytherins win the House Cup. I helped Harry save the school. Slytherin winning the Cup was just an added bonus," she said.

"Plus, McGonagall is the one who gave me the points that helped us win in the first place, or have you two forgotten?" She added.

Mrs. Weasley seemed shocked by something. "Y/n, you're a Slytherin?" She asked in what Y/n could only recognize as disapproval.

"She sure is, Mother," Fred said with a smirk.

"A true snake if you ask me," George added.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to say something else, but Ginny came out of her room. "I'm ready," she said.

They all climbed into the Ford Anglia which has been given way more room using magic. Y/n sat in between Harry and Ron in the back. Fred, George, and Percy were all in the back as well.

"Muggles _do_ know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" Mrs. Weasley said as she and Ginny climbed into the front seat that was stretched out. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from outside, would you?"

Harry and Y/n gave silent nods. Mr. Weasley started up the engine, and the car slowly lifted off the ground and began to fly off. It was shortly after that they were back in the yard because George forgot some of his Filibuster fireworks.

Not even five minutes later, they were skidding back into the yard because Fred had forgotten his broomstick. Y/n had finally thought that was all when suddenly Ginny remembered she forgot her diary. By the time, Ginny was back in the car with her black diary they were late. Very late.

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch then at Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, dear —"

"No, Arthur —"

"No one would see — this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed — that'd get us up in the air — then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser —"

"I said _no_ , Arthur, not in broad daylight —"

They had finally reached King's Cross at eleven forty-five. Mr. Weasley hurriedly ran across the road to get Trolleys for all their trunks, and then they hurried off into the station.

Y/n chewed at the inside of her cheek as she watched the clock overheard. Time seemed to be moving fast, and Y/n was a little worried.

"Percy first," Mrs. Weasley said much like last year. She was also looking at the clock. Which said they had five minutes. Have short minutes.

Percy ran into the wall with ease, vanishing without being noticed. Mr. Weasley went after Percy; Fred and George quickly followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told the three of them. She grabbed Ginny's hand and then ran into the wall, vanishing.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said. Harry and Y/n nodded, adjusting their trolleys so they were facing the wall.

Y/n felt all that worry completely leave her body. She knew that they were going to make it on time. They always did. The three of them began to push their trolleys towards the wall, gaining speed.

The wall was so close and Y/n was waiting to see the secret train station, when all of a sudden, her trolley hit the hall, making her fly forward.

Hedwig's cage flew against Y/n's back. She's pretty sure she heard a nasty crack. The owl squawked out in panic, flapping her wings frantically.

People who were walking by stared at the three of them.

"What in the blazes d'you think you're doing?" A guard yelled, looking a little concerned for them.

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry said, breathing heavily. He got up from the ground and clutched his ribs with a clenched jaw.

Ron dashed towards Hedwig, picking up her cage. Due to her loud screeching and flapping wings, the bystanders muttered to each other saying something about animal cruelty.

Y/n stood up and cracked her back. Her head was throbbing, and her knee was bleeding. She began to pick up her stuff.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry asked. Y/n could tell he was still in a great deal of pain.

"I dunno —"

Ron suddenly snapped his head at the nosy people. They were still watching them with judgemental eyes.

"Why are y'all staring like you're at the fucking zoo?" Y/n hissed out, trying to hide her pain. "Carry on!"

The people began to move away calling the girl rude. Which was fair in Y/n's opinion, but she found it hard to care.

"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered to them. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself —"

"I don't know," Y/n said, biting the inside of her cheek. They were going to miss the train. They were going to miss the train, and then Y/n would have to go back to her mother.

Y/n felt her eyes water. Harry began to push against the wall. He hoped that the barrier would somehow open.

"It's gone," Ron whispered out. His voice was strained and worried. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"

Y/n reached her pockets. She had nothing, but galleons and sickles.

Meanwhile, Harry let out an empty-sounding laugh. Y/n frowned. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

Ron pressed his ear against the wall. "I can't hear a thing," he whispered out. "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."

Y/n's eyes began to dash around the place frantically, searching for any possible solution to their giant problem. Despite Y/n's previous words, people were still staring at them due to Hedwig.

Y/n walked over to the owl, and placed her hand on the cold metal cage. Hedwig continued to thrash around for a bit. Y/n felt the owl's panic and confusion. "It's alright Hedwig," Y/n whispered, petting her feathers, gently.

"I think we'd better go back and wait by the car," Harry said. "We're attracting too much atten —"

"Harry!" Ron yelled. His face suddenly changed into a wide smile of excitement and pure joy. "The car!"

"What about it?"

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

Y/n shook her head. "That wouldn't work," she said. "Would it? I mean, it's against the rules to use underage magic."

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy —"

"You're just making things up at this point," Y/n muttered shaking her head. "At least we don't have to do homework." She was still petting Hedwig's feathers.

Meanwhile, Harry was still pushing up against the wall with all his strength to no avail. "But your Mum and Dad," he said out of breath. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car!" Ron yelled out. He looked to be getting more and more impatient. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Flood powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet. . ."

"Now you're definitely making things up," Y/n said. "Teleporting? That sounds insane."

"It is," Ron replied. "That's why you have to be a certain age to do it."

"Can you guys focus?" Harry asked, sweat was beginning to trail down his forehead, his glasses were on the edge of falling off, and his already unkempt hair was becoming messier. "Can you fly the car, Ron?"

"No problem," Ron said. Y/n looked at the tall boy with an unsure expression, but she rather risk her life getting to Hogwarts than spend all summer at her mother's.

Ron grabbed Harry and Y/n by their shirts and began to drag them to exit with their trolleys. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express —"

The three of them walked through all the nosy muggles and into the parking lot. The Ford Anglia was still parked.

Ron unlocked the trunk with his wand. "Hurry up we don't have much time," he said. They put their luggage in the back. Y/n sat in the back with Hedwig while Harry and Ron were in the front.

"Okay," Ron sighed out, gripped the steering wheel.

"Ron, are you sure you can drive this thing?" Y/n asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Just trust me." Without saying anything else, he pushed a button. Suddenly the car and themselves were invisible. Y/n suddenly felt queasy. It didn't feel right being invisible.

"Let's go," Ron said upfront, but Y/n couldn't see him.

They lifted off into the sky. Y/n gripped on to the invisible seat, tightly scared she was somehow going to fall off.

They weren't in the air long before the car began to make a cartoonish popping noise. They all of a sudden reappeared, and Y/n was at ease again.

"What the hell is that?" Y/n asked. You could hear the fear in her voice.

"Uh-oh," Ron said, he was pushing the invisibility booster over and over again. "It's faulty —"

They began to quickly fall through the sky like a drop on a rollercoaster. Y/n felt her stomach sink, and she thought she was going to die. The car kept switching back from being invisible to being visible.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled as he practically slammed his foot on the accelerator. They suddenly bolted up into the clouds, making it dark.

"Ron, you're a terrible fucking driver," Y/n breathed. "Holy shit. I thought I was going to die."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Harry muttered. "A blind person can drive better than him."

"Well, I would like to see you two try to drive a busted old flying car," Ron retorted, scoffing at the two of them.

"I will drive it right now, scoot over," Y/n said, pretending to try to get in the front seat.

Ron just waved his arms around, glaring back at her through the review mirror.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," Ron said.

"Dip back down again — quickly —"

Ron slowly dropped underneath the clouds. Y/n suddenly remembered how high up they were and gulped. She leaned against the side of the car, trying to find the train.

"I can see it!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Right ahead — there!"

The Hogwarts express was right underneath them. "It looks so small from up here," Y/n muttered to herself.

"Due north," Ron noted as he looked at the compass. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so — hold on —"

Ron steered the car upwards into the clouds. Not even a second later, sunlight was hitting Y/n's face making her squint for a brief moment.

Once her eyes adjusted, Y/n's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight in front of her. They were above the plentiful amount of white fluffy clouds, and the striking blue sky was above them. It looked like some sort of haven.

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," Ron said. Then the three of them looked at each other before breaking out into fits of giggles. Y/n wished she could be in this moment forever. Just her and her friends and the beautiful scenery. No worries. She longed for something like that.

༒

They kept their frequent check-ups on the train's position. Y/n was now stretched across the backseat, lying on her back. It wasn't long before Y/n realized being closer to the sun meant it being hotter.

Ron and Harry had already taken off their sweaters, and now were in their t-shirts. Y/n, on the other hand, didn't have this option because for whatever reason she decided to wear nothing underneath her sweater.

But despite this, she still couldn't help but compare this to the circus. She spent all summer sleeping in a circus tent with smelly animals and no air conditioning. She's sure she can make it a couple of hours like this.

Ron and Harry cleared their throats for what seemed like the one-hundredth time. "Are you guys that thirsty?" Y/n asked.

"The toffees made us thirsty," Harry croaked out. "You would know if you had eaten some."

"Well I'm glad I don't like sweets," Y/n replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Ron spoke, "can't be much further, can it?" He looked at Harry and Y/n. "Ready for another check on the train?"

As they swooped down underneath the clouds, Y/n couldn't help but notice how the pink sky mixed well with Ron's orange hair. It was beautif — Y/n had the sudden urge to smack herself.

The train was beneath them still. They were now by some snowy mountains. Ron brought the car back up, but the engine made a terrible sound as he did so.

Y/n gulped as all three of them looked at each other worriedly. "It's probably just tired," Ron tried to reassure. "It's never been this far before. . ."

The sound seemed to get louder and louder making Y/n want to puke with nervousness. Ron kept on reassuring them that they'll be fine.

It was almost completely dark now, stars shined up in the sky, and it wasn't as hot. If it weren't for the noise, Y/n probably would have enjoyed the view.

"Not far," Ron muttered to himself. "Not far now." He patted the car as if encouraging it.

Once again, they flew underneath the clouds. It was much more difficult to see, but Harry was able to spot the place they were looking for.

" _There_!" He shouted with such child-like joy that it made Y/n smile. "Straight ahead!"

Ahead was the terrific school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. Y/n couldn't wait to be back, so she could stretch her legs.

"Come _on_ ," Ron said, sounding more worried as he began to shake the steering wheel. "nearly there, come on —"

The engine sounded even worse and smoke was beginning to rise from underneath the car hood. Y/n clenched her hands tight.

The car began to wobble. Y/n hoped it didn't die while they were above the lake. Ron was clutching the steering wheel, tightly. The car continued to shake.

"Come on," Ron continued talking to the car. They were over the lake. They were so close to the castle. They were going to make it safely and somewhat smoothly! Y/n was sure of it.

Ron suddenly stepped on the accelerator. The car made even more nasty noises, then the engine just died. Just like that.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered.

"Fucking hell," Y/n cursed as the car began to fall. The further they fell, the more speed they caught. The car was heading straight for the castle wall, and Y/n was sure she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"NOOOO!" Ron yelled, turning the steering wheel. Y/n felt like she was going to vomit.

They missed the wall by a hair, they continued to fall over various places around the school. Ron had given up on the steering wheel and pulled out his wand. He began to wave it around, thoughtlessly.

"STOP! STOP!" He yelled, jabbing at various stuff in the car, but they kept falling. Y/n's wand began to play its terrible musical tone.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry yelled, he began to reach for the steering wheel, but he didn't make it in time.

The car made a giant crash as they hit the tree, and Y/n jerked forward hitting her head on the car since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Y/n's ears began to ring slightly and the only thing she could hear was Hedwig's screeching.

She could see Harry and Ron in the front. Ron's wand was broken, and Harry had a bruise forming on his head. She was about to sit up when a tree branch began to whack the side of her car.

Y/n was sent crashing into Hedwig's cage. Another blow to the roof was next. Y/n felt like she was on the edge of passing out.

"What's happen? —" it seemed she regained her hearing.

"Why the fuck is the tree attacking us?" Y/n groaned out, trying to sit up. She clutched on to her head and felt a warm liquid. Y/n looked at her hand and saw blood.

No one answered her question. A tree branch broke the back window of the car, sending broken glass all over Y/n. She put her hands up to protect her eyes. The branches were hitting all over, tearing up the car.

"Great we're going to die from a fucking tree," Y/n spoke fast. "How brilliant is that? We survived Voldemort, but we can't defeat a tree."

"Y/n please shut up!" Harry yelled, frantically.

"Run for it!" Ron said, trying to break open his door, but was sent flying back into Harry's lap. "We're done for!"

The ceiling was caving in, making Y/n practically lie down on the back seat. Suddenly a soft hum was emitting from the car. It was the engine!

" _Reverse_!" Harry yelled, quickly. The car bolted backward. The tree desperately tried to get them, but it wasn't fast enough.

"That," Ron stopped to catch his breath. "Was close. Well done car —"

"I fucking hate trees," Y/n said. Before anyone could reply the seats suddenly moved, knocking out of the car onto the damp cold floor. All their luggage was getting thrown out, and even Hedwig's cage, but she was able to break out of it. She flew off to the castle with an angry look in her eye.

The car slowly drove off into the darkness.

"Come back!" Ron yelled, desperately. "Dad'll kill me!"

"The fucking tree almost killed us," Y/n muttered out, dusting off her clothes. (Or rather they're Ron's clothes)

Ron ignored her remark and continued to call out to the car, causing Y/n to roll her eyes. The car obviously didn't listen and just drove away slowly.

"Can you believe our luck?" Ron whispered out. He bent down to pick Scabbers who looked startled. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

Y/n looked back at the tree which was still moving around, crashing its branches on the ground and swinging at nothing.

"Come on," Harry said. He still looked to be in shock. "We'd better get up to the school. . ."

"Do you guys need help carrying your trunks?" Y/n asked as she picked up her own with ease.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked, seeming shocked and really impressed.

"Do what?"

"Just pick up heavy things so easily? When did you suddenly become so strong?" Ron questioned further.

Y/n gulped slightly. "I don't know what you're on about," she lied. "I've always had this type of strength."

Harry shook his head. They were now making their way up the green hill. "No, just last year you could hardly lift your own trunk. This year we have more stuff, but it seems like yours weighs nothing."

"Well, when you're working in the circus you have to be strong. Lots of carrying things around and taking care of animals." Y/n was concerned with how easily she could lie.

"If you say so," Harry muttered, but he didn't look convinced.

"I think the feast's already started," Ron said. He dropped his trunk off at the front of the steps and made his way towards the window. "Hey — Harry — Y/n — come back and look — it's the Sorting!"

Y/n and Harry quickly looked through the window. The Great Hall looked even better than Y/n remembered it. Golden plates, giant goblets, and expensive-looking silverware was spread across the tables.

The Sorting Hat was in the front of the room, placing kids into their Houses. In line was Ginny Weasley, who stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Remember how it felt to put on the hat?" Y/n asked. "Hearing that voice in your head and it asking what house you would want to be placed in. That was creepy."

"The Sorting Hat didn't bother asking me. I put the thing on and it almost immediately yelled Gryffindor," Ron replied.

"I still can't believe it almost placed me in Slytherin," Harry said. "That wretched house. Imagine me being a Slytherin. I would probably be as bad as Malfoy."

"So I suppose you think I'm like Malfoy." Y/n glared slightly at the boy, but she wasn't offended. She just liked messing with them.

"Of course not," Ron replied before Harry could. "You're a thousand times better. You're my favorite Slytherin."

Y/n smiled. "And you're my favorite Gryffindor." She quickly looked at Harry. "Along with Harry and Hermione, of course."

"Hang on. . ." Harry whispered out as if he wasn't listening. "There's an empty chair at the staff table. . . Where's Snape?"

"Maybe he's ill," Ron said with excitement.

"I'll do you one better," Y/n joined in. "Maybe he's dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Maybe he _left_ ," Harry said. "Because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job _again_!"

"What a fucking loser," Y/n giggled out. "How long has he been working here? And he _still_ can't get the DADA job?"

"You know, he might have been _sacked_!" Ron said, grinning widely at the idea. "I mean, everyone hates him —"

"Or maybe," suddenly there was a very familiar voice behind them. "He's waiting to hear why you three didn't arrive on the school train."

All three of them spun around. Behind them was Severus Snape, the cold potions teacher. He was wearing all black and his hair was greasier than last year.

"Follow me," Snape said, glaring at them.

They quietly obeyed. Once they entered the castle that was lit by nothing but candles, Y/n could smell the delicious foods that were in the Great Hall. However, they didn't head towards the Great Hall, Snape began to lead them to the dungeons.

"Can we eat first?" Y/n asked while Ron and Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm awfully hungry and —"

"No," Snape harshly cut her off. They stopped halfway down the passageway.

"In!" He said, loudly.

The door opened and they stepped into Snape's office. The room's temperature was cold causing them to shiver, and it was dark. Too dark. Snape closed the door with a loud bang and turned to look at them.

"So," he said, speaking in his soft voice. "the train wasn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekicks Weasley and Ebony. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it —"

"Silence!" Snape yelled, glaring down at them.

"Why would you ask a question and then get mad when we explain ourselves!" Y/n snapped.

"Quiet before you get points taken away on your first day back," Snape muttered. Y/n closed her mouth, clenching her jaw.

He turned back to Harry and Ron. "Now, tell me, what have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped, looking scared but also angry. Snape sighed and rolled out an issue of the Evening Prophet. "You were seen," He hissed out.

On the front page it read, _FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES_. Snape took the issue and began to read. "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower. . . at noon on Notfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing. . . Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police. . . Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe _your_ father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" He said with a hint of amusement. He grinned at Ron. "Dear, dear. . . his own son. . ."

Y/n clenched her fists. She wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of Snape. She stopped her thoughts when she felt like someone was digging in her brain.

**"Your teacher, he's trying to read your mind."**

_'Don't let him!'_ Y/n didn't want Snape finding out about First Year, or how she was just thinking of punching him.

Y/n looked up at Snape and glared. The man had a look of surprise on his face. He quickly masked it and continued to speak.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been down to a very valuable Whomping Willow."

"That tree did more damage to us than we —" Ron began to rant.

" _Silence_!" Snape yelled again. Y/n rolled her eyes. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not test with me. Well, except for Ebony—" Snape looked at Y/n with a wicked smile. She gulped. "She will be receiving three months of detention, and I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power to expel you. You will wait here."

"Three months detention," Y/n muttered to herself. "That means I can't try out for the Quidditch team." She felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

_'I wonder why he didn't expel me,'_ Y/n thought.

**"Well maybe he's curious on why he can't read your mind. Plus, Dumbledore most likely wouldn't let him. You're valuable."**

Y/n scoffed at that. Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall, who looked absolutely livid. She lifted up her wand and pointed it at the fireplace, where flames erupted.

"Sit," she said. Ron and Harry sat in chairs by the fireplace. Y/n stood in place. Professor McGonagall looked at Y/n. "You too, Y/n."

Y/n obeyed and sat in a chair next to Ron. Almost immediately, Ron began to tell the whole story about the barrier being blocked off.

"— so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train," Ron finished off.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at Harry.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"I — I didn't think —"

"That," Professor McGonagall cut off. "Is obvious."

There yet another knock at the door. Snape looked very please to open the door. That made Y/n gulp. It was Professor Dumbledore.

Y/n felt herself tremble. She hated to think she was going to get expelled.

The room had a heavy silence before Dumbledore finally spoke, "Please explain why you did this."

Dumbledore didn't sound angry. He sounded disappointed. Harry looked sick to his stomach as he explained the story, leaving out the fact that Mr. Weasley owned the flying car.

"We'll go and get our stuff," Ron said, sounding defeated.

Y/n felt herself grip the chair, and she looked down in shame.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at Ron as if he had just said nonsense.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked snapped his head at Dumbledore as if he was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth. He glared at Y/n before clearing his throat. "Professor Dumbledore, these students have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused some serious damage to an old and valuable tree — surely acts of this nature —"

"For the boys, it would up to Professor McGonagall to decide the boys' punishment," Dumbledore spoke in a calm voice. "They are in her house therefore they are her responsibility, but for Ms. Ebony you can decide whatever punishment you see fit. Expulsion, however, is out of the question." Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give it a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample."

Snape glared at the three and left the room with Dumbledore, but Professor McGonagall stayed. "You'd better get to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding. You too, Ebony."

Y/n felt the cut on the back of her head and hissed out in pain.

"Not much," Ron said, stubbornly. He wiped at the cut over his eye. Which was already swelling up. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," Professor McGonagall cut off. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh good," Ron said, smiling slightly.

"And speaking of Gryffindor —" Professor McGonagall said, but Harry quickly cut her off.

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?" There was a heavy silence, but Professor McGonagall looked on the verge of smiling.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said. "But you will both get detention."

"At least we'll serve detention together," Y/n whispered to Harry and Ron who both nodded.

Professor McGonagall suddenly raised her wand, pointing at Professor Snape's desk. A plate of sandwiches, three goblets, and a giant jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared out of nowhere.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," She said, her lips still in a thin line. "I must also return to the feast."

The door closed loudly, and Ron let out a low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich. He still looked slightly pale.

"So did I," Harry said, grabbing a sandwich as well.

"You could say that again," Y/n replied, she sluggishly grabbed a sandwich. She had mixed emotions about the whole thing. She's happy she didn't get expelled, but now she can't try out for the quidditch team.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" Ron asked with a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown the car five or six times and no Muggle saw them." He stopped to swallow and then took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"

"I told you guys this year would be just like last year," Y/n said while chewing on her sandwich. "We have to be careful."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Y/n was right." He stopped to take a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast. . ."

"She didn't want us showing off," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."

"I mean, we look terrible," Y/n replied. "I doubt anyone would want to arrive by flying car after seeing us." It was true they were battered and dirty.

The boys nodded in agreement. After eating their sandwiches, they said their farewells and headed to their dormitories.

It wasn't far for Y/n since they were already in the dungeon. The only problem was that she didn't know the password.

However, she didn't have to wait long because the stone wall opened up. There stood Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode.

"You know," Greengrass said, looking at Y/n with a judging eye. "You _are_ one interesting mudblood."

Y/n glared. "Don't call me that, you —"

Millicent stepped towards Y/n. "Don't say something you'll regret."

Y/n rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut nonetheless. She really didn't feel like fighting someone right now. She was tired and dirty.

"What Daphne means is we're rather impressed," Tracey said, smiling gently. "I mean, you drove a flying car to school. How cool is that?"

Tracey grabbed Y/n's arm and dragged her inside the common room. There were still Slytherins packed tightly inside, conversing amongst themselves.

A few of them gave Y/n a nod of acknowledgment. Which Y/n didn't return. She rather not talk to her housemates. Others snickered at her barf colored hair.

"So why did you do it?" Tracey asked. "I heard a rumor that you got expelled which obviously isn't true since you're —"

"I was hoping this mudblood was expelled." Y/n turned around to see Tracy Witherstone. Her raging bitch of a dorm mate.

"Well I wasn't," Y/n said with a smile. "If you have anything else to say, I'll gladly beat your ass."

Witherstone put her hands up in mock defense. " _Ohhh_ , I'm so scared," she said sarcastically. Y/n marched up to her but was stopped by a prefect.

"Now, now, wouldn't want a fight on the first day back," she said. She had brown eyes and tan skin. "You look pretty tired. Go up to your dorm and rest, mudblood."

Y/n's face dropped at that. She scoffed at the older girl and marched up the spiral staircase. Y/n entered the dorm, took a quick shower, and got dressed for bed.

That night she laid in bed with a lot of thoughts running through her head, keeping her from sleeping. She wondered why they couldn't get through the barrier. Who was the cloaked man following her around?

So many unanswered questions, but she was too tired to try to find some answers for them, so for now, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Maybe tomorrow will be better,_ she thought.


End file.
